


In the Beginning

by EmilyWritesStuff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyWritesStuff/pseuds/EmilyWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is battling with the emotions brought up by her kiss with Clarke, whilst Clarke deals with the fact Octavia knows what happened. A Clexa story. Commencing from Clexa kiss.</p><p>Basically, a lot of funny moments, and a slight AU setting (I wished not to have Lexa betray Clarke at Mount Weather so in this she does not as I could barely handle watching it on TV let alone writing it into my fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Both the characters and the story belong to CW and to the creators of The 100. I am finally posting here now that I got my invite through, so I will be spending the next couple days re posting the 27 chapters I have written thus far.

**In the Beginning**

** Chapter 1 **

 

Lexa paced. She was not normally one to pace; or one to feel, but Clarke had changed this. The feelings the Sky Girl made her feel were not one a warrior should allow- let alone a commander- and Lexa was fully aware of this. A spur of the moment make out session does not a Heda make.

She turned on the balls of her feet, moving now to the other side of the tent. "If I had not told Clarke, not kissed her... my weakness would not be something she may now perceive... She would continue to see me as strong." Lexa's thoughts continued to hound at her, a nagging that made her question repeatedly how Clarke would now perceive her, and if others were to find out, would they too revel in this weakness?

Lexa pulled her dagger from her belt, running the cold blade along her fingers. The polished surface pulled her back to the moment Clarke's lips had met hers, her tongue brushing against Lexa's bottom lip. Even the dagger, coated in the dry blood of Lexa's last kill, brought with it memories of weakness, memories of lust.

Lexa had promised herself after the loss of her past love that she would never allow herself to feel again. Not to love, not to care; for anyone but her people... And even then it was the love of a commander to their people, a commendable love backed by strong spirit granting respect. A love that was not to cloud choices. Unlike her love for Clarke.

Lexa exited the tent, only to be caught by Indra. "Heda."

Lexa nodded acknowledging the constantly stern faced warrior. "Indra."

Indra matched pace with Lexa "Clarke has asked to meet with you. I attempted to explain your duties in the time of war and how this would mean you would get back to her tomorrow, but she seemed not to take this well, having the childish manners that seems to be a given with all of the Shaikru, and demanded she see you. I told her that she should be careful not to speak in such-"

Lexa turned to Indra stopping in front of her. The sky girl wanted to speak to her, Clarke, Clarke wished to speak, about her feelings? About the impending war? Lexa knew the war took priority but as far as she was concerned if Clarke wanted to kiss her again or even wished for a post war love making session... Then who was she to say no?

Lexa turned to continue walking, Indra again following in her step "Tell Clarke I will be available and that I shall be leaving Ton DC at sunset." Indra tried to mask her confusion and annoyance at how Lexa was encouraging the petty behavior of the Shaikru, but Lexa took note of Indra's already angered face somehow creasing further and stopped her. "You seem to have a problem with this Indra, speak." Indra although tough feared the Heda like any other, and death was not something even the toughest grounders look kindly upon. "Nothing Heda," she replied "I shall leave now.

Indra mounted her horse and grabbed Octavia on her way out of Ton DC. Octavia wasn't particularly as good at reading Indra's emotions as Lexa was, Octavia just saw pissed Indra 24/7 and though the levels varied, pissed off Indra was pissed off Indra and Octavia wasn't going to wait for a miracle to talk to her, "So where are we heading?"

Indra grunted, clearly the level was higher than Octavia had anticipated "Heda wishes for us to inform Clarke of her arrival later."

Octavia continued to converse for the rest of the journey, however it was more of a one sided rambling as Indra blocked her out to focus on the mission at hand.

"Clarke!" Octavia went to embrace her but after a disgusted look from Indra, settled for a hand shake blended hug with a back pat that Octavia believed would be more accepted, and generally cool looking.

"Hey Octavia!" Clarke grinned turning to greet her higher up "Indra," She moved towards the grounder "I'm sorry I was demanding about seeing Lexa, but if she can't find the time to see me, I'll head up to Ton DC myself... with or without her approval."

Although Indra disliked the lack of manners and emotional control the Shaikru commander had, she let out a slight smirk, approving of her power and stubborn nature. "She will be here tonight, have your people prepare her accommodation, I shall hunt with Octavia later for food as I doubt your people will have the courtesy to provide this yourselves."

Clarke; although irritated by Indra's tone, grinned. Lexa would be here. In her camp. To speak with her. Privately.

Clarke restrained the happy dance that was building inside of her then began to work on suppressing the grin "Thank you Indra."

Octavia opened the flaps of Clarke's tent waiving her in to join her. "Are you gonna sort this out or-"

Clarke looked baffled by the beautiful Sky girl turned Grounder "Or..." Clarke answered.

"Or are you going to tidy this mess up for when Lexa gets here," Octavia noticed Clarke's still confused gaze and continued "You know it's too cold to do it in the woods and although Grounders enjoy smearing war paint everywhere, they are pretty tidy people," Clarke's face began to turn pink and she immediately spat the water she had been drinking at Octavia's face, choking loudly as she did. "Please. Don't act surprised, it's so obvious you two are together."

Clarke cleared the water from her airway, her face now fully red from the embarrassment. "We are not together Octavia."

Octavia laughed slightly and bit her lip, attempting to restrain the laughter she felt at how embarrassed Clarke had become over the conversation. "I saw you last night you idiot-"

Clarke once again cut Octavia off with a shocked response "AND?"

Octavia grinned at her annoyance, "AND, there was more of Lexa's war paint on your face then on the grounder who walked you back dummy."

Clarke felt like some one had winded her. "Shit." Clarke whispered, accidentally voicing the thought.

Ocatvia broke out into a fit of laughter, having believed she was aware of the enormous black hicky that covered her face last night. "No, way," she tried to restrain the laughter to get out the rest of her words "that is seriously hilarious though," she took in another deep breath "you didn't even know," Clarke herself now begin to laugh catching Octavia's dorky giggle "Lexa didn't even tell you!?"

Clarke and Octavia sat laughing hysterically. Clarke was slightly annoyed at the commanders cruel choice not to tell her about the make out induced makeover shed been given, but hysteria had taken over and she couldn't stop laughing. "We're not together though," Clarke broke out of the laughter slightly and tried to gather her breath as she talked. "We kissed, I dunno."

Octavia too had finally stopped laughing in time to reply. "You, you 'dunno'?"

Clarke stopped to think. "I guess I've never thought about it."

Octavia looked at Clarke "About Lexa?"

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "About being bisexual," She thought for a while before continuing. "I always had this plan when we we were back up there, I would find a guy and he'd be the one... Lexa... she makes me question this. She's always made me smile and, I just get really excited when I know she's coming-"

Octavia began to laugh again then quickly bit her lip, hard. "Sorry."

Clarke continued once Octavia composed herself, trying not to laugh herself after realizing what Octavia was giggling about.

"I get excited WHEN I KNOW I'M GOING TO SEE HER, and she makes me feel all warm... I guess I figured at the time I just really admired her and wanted to be her, now I'm realizing I want to be ON her, not with her and-"

Clarke turned to see Raven standing at the tent door . She folded her arms and met Clarke's gaze. "Well... I did not see that one coming."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Octavia let out a slight ripple of laughter only to be met by Clarke's evil glare. She began to chew her lip and shook her head at Clarke "No, not funny." She lied.

Raven clambered over to where Octavia was sat and slumped down next to her. "So," She raised an eyebrow at Clarke mischievously. "when did you plan on telling me about your lesbian love affair?"

Clarke began to choke slightly, and scrunching her face up, proceeded to mimic Raven in a sarcastic tone "Lesbian love affair."

Raven and Octavia rolled their eyes simultaneously at the clearly embarrassed Clarke, Raven taking the opportunity to playfully punch her on the shoulder; prompting her "Oh come on, it was just getting interesting and-"

Clarke hit her back, slightly harder than Ravens playful gesture. "What!? How long were you stood there for?"

Raven rubbed her now bruised arm. "Long enough." She grinned at Clarke. "So, when are you seeing her next?" She wiggled her eyebrow prompting another light whack from Clarke.

Octavia interrupted before Clarke had a chance to think of a nonchalant response. "They're totally gonna do it tonight." She made a thrusting gesture at Clarke with her tongue pressed to the side of her cheek, a cheeky smile on her face.

Raven laughed and pushed Octavia over. "Idiot." She murmured.

Clarke now a serious shade of red helped Octavia up, she gladly would have left her there but she wanted to reach for some painting supplies she had under her pillow.

Clarke began to mindlessly doodle trying to avoid the situation at hand. "I just don't know," she continued, still focusing intently on her drawing. "sometimes it's hard because I just don't know what the hell she's feeling, then, then all a sudden she blurts it out, how she feels, and... And I'm just stood there so confused because I know I want her," Clarke's doodling became more aggressive as she continued. "I want to be with her, I really like her, but I was so stupid, my mind was messed up after she kissed me and I told her I wasn't ready." Clarke pulled her scrunched up dorky mimicking face. "No Lexa, I can't be with you Lexa, I'm not," Clarke started dramatizing air quotes "'ready' for you Lexa."

Raven pulled Clarke into her lap, pulling her head in tight under her chin. "Hey, don't over think this," she rocked Clarke very slightly to try calm the anxious wreck she had become in the past ten seconds. "she'd be lucky to have you, you're beautiful Clarke, you're strong-"

Octavia nodded joining in "You've got killer legs."

Raven smiled at Octavia "You have killer legs," She repeated. "And Lexa clearly sees all of this, that won't change over night."

Raven gently kissed Clarke's head for support just as a very angry Lexa entered the tent. Clarke looked up. "Lexa-" Lexa shook her head and exited the tent immediately, unable to deal with the anger seeing Raven kiss Clarke's forehead had brought. "Lexa!"

Clarke ran out of the tent, into where all of the arc members were passed out- clearly having drunk too much. "What, Clarke?!"

Clarke's heart pounded and she felt a lump in her throat, Raven and Octavia stood trying not to giggle at how the both of them were so close in personality. Lexa shot a glare at Raven then back to Clarke. "You tell me you do not wish to pursue this as you are not 'ready' as you said," Lexa would not cry, she was too strong, she would turn the sadness to rage as she had learnt. "then I see her," Lexa directed another harsh look to Raven who was trying so very hard not to laugh. "kissing you and... you lied to me Clarke of the Sky People."

Clarke suddenly realized why Lexa was so upset and the lump in her throat grew. "Lexa, no," she began to walk towards Lexa who looked away as she did. "Raven was being a friend. She was comforting me because I was sad."

Lexa looked back to meet Clarke's stare. "My people, we hunt for those who feel sadness, kill for them... We do not embrace them, let alone kiss them."

Clarke took Lexa's limp hands into hers. Octavia and Raven watched on; their smirks had now faded. "My people are different," Clarke said. "Raven was calming me down because I was upset over how I left things with you," Lexa looked annoyed. Clarke realizing she assumed she'd told them and whispered in her ear. "maybe you could check my face for black paint next time we kiss."

Lexa face softened at the realization and she let out a small laugh. She felt Clarke's cheek brush by hers as she moved away from her ear. "Next time?" Lexa said, her voice low; questioning and seductive.

Clarke's face was in front of Lexa's now - close enough to feel her every breath. A cough emerged from the background and Lexa waved her guards to leave.

Placing her hand at the base of Clarke's spine; she felt her shiver. She took a strand of hair that covered her face and placed it behind her ear, then lent forward touching her lips to Clarke's without much pressure; testing her. She felt Clarke's breathing become jagged as she tried to resist; knowing exactly what Lexa wanted. Seconds passed that felt like hours, Clarke could take it no more and gave in to Lexa - but only slightly - running her tongue along Lexa's bottom lip then pulling it between hers to gently bite it. This drove Lexa insane, and Clarke knew it as Lexa pulled Clarke's hips in tightly towards hers. "Give up Sky Girl." Lexa muttered against her lips.

Clarke smiled slightly and replied. "Make me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven loudly cleared her throat. "Erm Octavia is going to find Indra to hunt, I think I'll go with her... to you know...watch."

Lexa and Clarke suddenly remembered they weren't alone and Clarke began to turn pink again. Lexa taking note of the Sky Girls embarrassment raised her hand to her face, brushing her thumb gently across the rosy pigment Clarke's cheeks had turned . "Your face; are you ashamed that they saw?"

Clarke pulled Lexa's hand back down threading her fingers through hers. " No, but next time we have a moment; I'd rather it stay between us."

Lexa looked to Clarke with a cute, confused look upon her face. "A moment?"

Clarke began to pull Lexa towards her tent, unable to resist her any longer. Now that everyone had either left or was unconscious she could relax in the fact they were basically alone, and wouldn't be disturbed.

Lexa entered the tent closing the flaps behind her, her eyes turning to Clarke where she sat on a pile of bedding. "Sky Girl, was there a storm recently?"

Clarke looked at Lexa; her eyes narrowing. A slight smirk emerged on her face after remembering what Octavia had said earlier. "I was going to tidy it but-"

Lexa removed her armor and proceeded to straddle Clarke where she sat. "It's fine Clarke."

Clarke ran her hands up Lexa's thighs her fingers shaking slightly. She bit her lip unconsciously and moved her eyes to meet Lexa's. Lexa noted Clarke's response and ground her hips slowly into Clarke's, watching her bite down harder on her lip as she did. Lexa continued to tease Clarke; first removing her top, then all other clothing until only her undergarments were left. She watched as Clarke's pupils grew, then moved her to lay down, sitting on top of her still.

Clarke liked being taken charge of; but she wished to show Lexa she was powerful too, so she wrapped her leg around Lexa's and rolled so she was on top.

"Clarke!" Lexa had not seen this coming.

"What?" Clarke replied, her voice low. "You don't like being underneath?"

Lexa frowned at this. "I am a leader Clarke."

"That doesn't mean you don't like when..." Clarke ran a finger between Lexa's legs, feeling how wet she was. "does it?" Lexa let out a slight moan and Clarke grinned. "That's what I thought." Clarke put her damp finger to her mouth to taste the beautiful warrior that lay before her.

Clarke grinned at Lexa. "What, Clarke?" Lexa's face turned back to her cute confused look that Clarke couldn't resist.

"You're sweet." Clarke said her eyes locked on to Lexa's.

Lexa blushed slightly and Clarke's grin grew. She had never seen Lexa turn such a color, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Shof op Clarke" Lexa teased, rolling Clarke so she was back on top. She leaned down to kiss the Sky Girl,tasting the sweetness Clarke spoke of still lingering on her lips. Lexa helped Clarke remove her clothing leaving only her underwear so they were on even turf.

"You're skin is fair Clarke." Lexa noted as she moved back into her position over Clarke.

"Are you calling me pale Lexa?" Clarke said, in an annoyed yet jokey tone.

"No I was just," Lexa began to lightly trace circles on Clarke's inner thigh. "admiring you Sky Girl."

Clark instinctively arched her back wanting to be closer to Lexa. Lexa took note of this and began to kiss across her jaw, down her stomach and back along where she had traced the circles; goose bumps raising on Clarke's skin as she did.

Clarke wanted this-she wanted to be with Lexa- but her mind drifted back to when she had lost Finn and she pushed Lexa's head away from her. "I'm... I'm not ready for," Clarke gestured to what was happening. "this."

Lexa looked up to Clarke's face. 'Ready' , the word Lexa had grown to hate more than any other.

"I thought you wanted this Clarke? That you wanted me?" Lexa's eyes began to glaze over slightly and Clarke realized the warrior had misunderstood.

"No," Clarke sat up placing her palm by Lexa's face. Lexa turning away slightly as she did, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to form. "I want you. I want you Lexa." Clarke smiled at Lexa trying not to tear up herself. Lexa looked back to Clarke now and Clarke continued. "I'm just not ready to have sex." Lexa's brow furrowed and Clarke added "To make love..."

A now embarrassed Lexa bit both her lips together trying to hide the relief she felt. "Oh, I see," Lexa took Clarke's palm from where it rested on her cheek and kissed it. "I can wait." she said, Clarke grinning and leaning in to kiss Lexa once again.

"I shall fetch Indra and request she make up a bed for me across from yours."

Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm before she could leave the tent. "Hey," Clarke pulled up a pillow next to hers. "you could always sleep here."

A slight grin entered Lexa's expression and she bit the side of her cheek attempting to mask it. "I guess that would be okay." A now very happy Lexa muttered, climbing into the covers beside Clarke.

Clarke rolled up against Lexa, resting her head on her shoulder. Lexa's breath quickened slightly as she felt Clarke's warmth against her. "Until tomorrow Sky Girl."

Clarke looked up to Lexa catching her grin that Lexa immediately tried to hide. "Goodnight Lexa."

The next morning Lexa woke up to find Clarke still very much asleep; having not moved from her side. She raised her hand to her face, moving Clarke's hair out of her eyes. She could hear the rest of Clarke's people going about their business and attempted to wake Clarke; realizing a covert escape plan would probably be needed.

"Clarke, Clarke." Lexa nudged Clarke and she began to groan.

"I'm sleeping go away." Clarke mumbled, still half asleep.

"Clarke!" Lexa said in a firmer tone, laughing slightly at her sleepy commanders state.

"Hey Lexa." Clarke announced, rubbing her eyes, slightly surprised to see Lexa still sat there and in her undergarments.

Clarke suddenly woke entirely, hearing the noise of her people outside. "Shit!" Clarke whispered, Lexa still trying not to laugh as the Sky Girl caught up with her.

"How are we, I mean you, I mean-"

Lexa cut Clarke off to kiss her gently. "Calm Clarke," Lexa whispered. "I will call Indra, her tent should be near."

Clarke pushed Lexa away from her slightly. "That is a bad idea, Indra already hates me... what would she think if she knew we-"

Lexa cut off Clarke again. "Indra is not to think. It is my business, and who I see is not of her concern." She stared at Clarke as she slumped over and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay. But when she kills me it's on you."

Lexa looked at Clarke shaking her head a she chewed on her bottom lip "She wont-"

Lexa and Clarke turned, shocked as they heard the tent flaps open.

"Shit." Clarke scoffed. Lexa grabbed the blanket; trying to cover them both.

"Have a nice night you two?"

Lexa coughed, feeling slightly winded. "We had a very pleasurable night, thank you Abigail."

Shof op- be quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Abigail raised her brow at Lexa, Clarke inhaled deeply her face a deeper red than ever before. "Mum, I-"

Abigail cut in; not wanting to be in the tent situation any more than Clarke did. "Later."

She said and quickly exited the tent, just as Raven and Octavia walked past.

"Hey Abi have you seen Clarke?" Octavia said grinning.

"She's in the tent bu-"

"Thanks!" They both shouted running up to the tent and hopping in before Abigail could stop them.

Lexa quickly grasped the blanket again, nodding at Clarke's friends as she did. "Good day Sky people." Lexa then turned to Clarke who was sat bolt upright, swaddled in the blanket. Her face was still burning up so Lexa gently kissed her cheek. "I am going to find Indra." She announced. Dropping the blanket to gather her clothes.

Octavia and Raven stared at the warrior, their mouths slightly ajar as they looked at Lexa's muscular body. Octavia turned to Clarke, waited for her eyes to meet hers then mouthed "She's hot." Making her dorky thrusting motion to wind Clarke up.

Lexa looked up and noticed Octavia's gyrating. "Sky Girl, do you have a problem?"

Octavia- in shock- turned her head back to Lexa and slowly shook her head. This made Lexa grin slightly, but she suppressed it, grabbed her clothes and without putting them on ; walked out the tent to find Indra.

Raven and Octavia's heads snapped back to face Clarke, their mouths now fully open. "Spill it!" Raven nagged.

Clarke groaned and pulled her pillow to her face, dropping down onto her back.

"Come on!" Raven continued. "Was she good at... y'know..." Octavia wiggled a brow and Raven let out a light tremor of laughter.

Another groan sounded from behind the pillow and Clarke sat up. "We didn't do... y'now." She said, quoting Raven. "I mean we did stuff... But not 'the' stuff..."

Raven and Octavia burst into a childish fit of giggles. "Do you love her?" Octavia blurted, pushing Clarke gently.

Clarke paused, Raven and Octavia stared at her; realizing that she was actually thinking about her response. "Do you?" Raven added, her voice now serious in tone.

Clarke scoffed at this. "Pfft. No!" Raven and Octavia continued to stare at her; unconvinced. "I don't know," They smiled. "I know I like her more than I ever thought possible... When I see her I question my every move, sacred I'm gonna do something stupid. I feel warm inside, and even if she just touches my hand my body shivers." Clarke herself began to smile, chewing her lip at the thought of Lexa's touch. "I really like her I guess."

A loud cough came from outside. "May I enter? A cold voice asked.

Clarke pulled the covers back up to conceal herself and replied. "Yeah." Then went on to mumble."Not like anyone else cares about my privacy..." Prompting a light bash from Octavia.

An angry Indra entered. "I will be needing Octavia, we must hunt." Octavia got up and walked to Indra's side immediately. "Lexa is heading back to Ton DC,now that she is dressed..." She glared at Clarke. "She wishes for you to meet her there when you have awoken fully... One of our finest is waiting by the gate to walk you."

Clarke looked slightly annoyed. "I do not need a guide Indra, I will travel alone."

"Heda has asked it. It is non-negotiable Sky Girl." Clarke breathed heavily and threw her shoulders down. This is what she suspected, there would be no winning this one.

"Come, Octavia. We must also return ." Indra waited for Octavia to exit the tent and then left also, looking to Clarke before she did, shaking her head in annoyance.

"You better get dressed," Raven teased. "The war wont stop for you two to have another make out session."

Clarke pushed Raven out of the tent and got dressed, finding one of Lexa's shoulder plates by her pillow. She picked it up a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth as she thought of the strong warrior she missed.

Leaving the tent, Clarke found the grounder lingering by the camps entrance. She nodded to the grounder; greeting him. The grounder returned her nod and began to walk.

As Clarke followed she began to play with her hair. Feeling something odd she looked down; realizing Lexa must have plaited some of her hair while she slept. It was small things like this that reminded Clarke that Lexa truly cared for her- though she masked her feelings well- she was a big softy and Clarke knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lexa Sat in her bath and dipped her head back as a beautiful, tanned, young woman poured some water through her hair. Her mind began to drift and she allowed herself to think of Clarke. She thought back to how Clarke had tried to take charge of her- how she'd tasted her. Thinking of this Lexa accidentally let out a slight moan, the sound of which brought Lexa back to the present where the woman bathing her now stared at the warrior unsure of how to proceed.

"Leave." She commanded, trying to appear strong in a moment of complete embarrassment.

The woman left immediately leaving Lexa to bathe by herself. Lexa summoned a guard from outside and asked she bring her fresh clothing and armor.

Minutes later the guard appeared with pile of fresh clothing and Lexa's armor. "Your clothing and armor Heda." She knelt down placing it by the bath and continued. "I looked around your residence but your shoulder plate appears to be missing."

Anger swept across Lexa's face, unable to imagine who would dare to have taken it. "Get me Indra." She announced. She would get to the bottom of this and punish those responsible.

Indra entered the tent where Lexa still lay in the bath, Octavia at her side, her eyes darting around the room; trying her best not to look at Lexa's breasts.

"Octavia, what troubles you?" Lexa questioned, unsure of what Octavia was doing.

"Nothing Heda." Octavia replied, her eyes now firmly set upon a spot on the floor.

"Look at me when you speak." Lexa ordered, Octavia now moved her stare to concentrate on Lexa's eyes, blushing very slightly at the commanders breathtaking body that she was trying so very hard not to look at.

"Yes Heda."

Lexa turned her gaze to Indra who wasn't the slightest bit fazed by her commanders nudity. "Indra, my shoulder plate... It appears to be lost," Lexa looked to Octavia, her eyes narrowing slightly, then back to Indra. "find who is responsible and bring them to me." She ordered.

"Heda," Indra replied trying her best not to smile- this was extremely hard for Indra as she had very little practice at experiencing this emotion; let alone suppressing it. "when you returned this morning from... last nights activities," Octavia grinned at the ground, her cheeks puffing out, trying not to let out the air of her laughter. "You did not have it on."

Lexa suddenly realized what Indra was attempting to say and blushed very slightly, suddenly feeling very exposed in her bath. "I see." Lexa said looking to her feet. "Send someone to the Sky People's camp to retrieve it."

Indra and Octavia left, the tent; Indra marching off to speak to the warrior she was to send away to retrieve the armor, while Octavia watched the tent with a very silent, muscular grounder.

Lexa stared at her body, her tanned skin bore many scars; from battles and past loves. She was angry at herself for having forgot the armor. Clarke was making her weak and forgetful... She could not have this during battle. She would finish her bath and call a strategy meeting with her was work to be done and she could not let a sky girl- any girl- make her forget this.

* * *

Clarke entered the camp just as a grounder past her looking determined to get somewhere. Her guide led her through the camp, past the townspeople who all looked at her with their eyes slightly narrowed- clearly not enjoying the Sky Peoples presence in their camp.

Clarke was near Lexa's tent now, although the camp all looked similar to her, she knew well the parts near to Lexa's tent; having spent much time walking around there in search of her. Clarke was taken to the tent where Lexa was by her guide. He stopped outside the tent and turned to her. "Heda inside." He announced before leaving.

Clarke turned around feeling someone grasp her shoulder and went into defense mode. "Touch me again and-"

"Woah, chill Clarke." A grinning Octavia looked down to Clarke's hands where she held a beautifully crafted shoulder plate and let out and snort.

"What!" Clarke laughed at Octavia. Unable to determine what she was laughing about half the time, she had learnt just to question her straight away rather than trying to work it out for herself.

"Lexa was about ready to sentence a grounder when she realized that was missing." Octavia prodded the armor and snorted again bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Shit," Clarke whispered.

Octavia reached out playing with Clarke's plaits between her fingers. "These are cute," She cocked her head to the side. "Did Lexa-"

Clarke cut Octavia off. Although Clarke knew Lexa was affectionate, she knew Lexa would die if anyone else thought she was the slightest bit caring. "Is Lexa inside?"

Octavia bit her lips together and raised her eyebrows; knowing Lexa had braided her hair. "Yeah, but you may want to wait a couple minutes."

Clarke stared at Octavia furrowing her brow slightly. "She summoned me, if she is busy she can make time."

Octavia looked at Clarke holding back her chuckling. "If she sent for you, you may enter." she said signalling for her to enter.

Clarke entered the tent and looked up to see Lexa with her eyes shut, laying in the bath. She stared for a bit taking in Lexa's beauty as she bathed, but was interrupted, feeling an arm reach through the tent to push her forward- undoubtedly Octavia as she herd her mumble. "Perv"

Clarke walked forward until she was near where Lexa lay, averted her eyes and coughed; loudly.

Lexa looked up and her cheeks grew red. "Clarke." She said, her voice raspy from being woken from her daydreams of the girl who now stood before her, while she lay naked; suddenly feeling very exposed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

"Hey, sorry, I kind of made Octavia let me in... because you requested me... I didn't realize you were... I can leave if you-"

"Octavia!" Lexa called. Octavia entered before she could finish her name.

"Heda." Octavia nodded.

"Ensure that no other enters." Lexa announced.

Octavia looked slightly shocked, worried she had angered the commander. "Y, yeah... as you wish." She nodded to Lexa and returned to her watch point outside the tent.

"I'll just leave you to, to erm... finish." Clarke stuttered trying not to look at Lexa.

"What is it with your people and their inability to look at me when they speak?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke turned to look at her, watching her cutely lowered brow. "My people," Clarke smiled at Lexa. "we don't tend to show our entire selves to anyone but those who we make love to..."

Lexa grew pink realizing now why Octavia had been looking away earlier. "I understand." Lexa looked down to her feet again, feeling the embarrassment upon her face.

Clarke knelt by the bath and raised her hand to Lexa's cheek. "Hey." She said, her voice low. "If it helps, I think it's really hot you have so much body confidence. You left this in my tent by the way." Clarke showed Lexa the shoulder plate then placed it next to her other armor, before returning to the bath chuckling slightly at Lexa's forgetful nature .

Lexa loved Clarke's laugh. She bit her lip, her toes curling in at the sound of it. "Join me?" Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes seductively, willing her to join her where she lay.

"I, I don't know Lexa." Clarke mumbled, looking to her knees and blushing.

"Come on Sky Girl, I'll move towards this end and you can have the other side if that is what you wish."

Clarke stood up and ran her finger along the rim of the bath. "I suppose I could use a bath." She reasoned, looking to Lexa who laid there grinning. "Not that I'm not clean I-"

Lexa stood up from the bath- water dripping from her- and got out. Standing in front of Clarke, she placed her finger on her lip. "Get in Sky Girl." Lexa teased.

Clarke raised a hand to Lexa's face, tracing it along her jaw and down her neck, then running a finger along Lexa's breast. Lexa moaned slightly and Clarke placed a palm to her mouth, covering it quickly she mouthed "Octavia."

Lexa took her palm and turning her round so her back was against her naked body she replied. "You shouldn't be ashamed if others hear you being pleasured ." Loud enough that Octavia definitely would have heard.

Clarke turned back around and punched Lexa's shoulder playfully. "Shh!"

Lexa looked at Clarke and slowly pulled her top off, turning her around again so she could undo her bra. "How do you get this undergarment off? Should I call Octavia for assistance. Maybe Indra could-"

Clarke once again spun round and hit the warrior, this time with more force. "Shut up!" She whispered forcefully, then laughed seeing Lexa's huge grin; realizing she was in fact making a joke. Clarke shook her head at Lexa and proceeded to remove her trousers, then her bra and knickers.

Lexa stood, her face stern and gulped. Clarke was beautiful, everything about her more perfect than Lexa had imagined; and she had imagined a lot.

Lexa raised her hand to cup Clarke's breast and lent in to kiss her. Clarke eagerly returned the kiss feeling Lexa's tongue brush gently against her. "You need to stop assigning guards to walk me places. I can walk myself Lexa, I am capable-"

Lexa cut her off, kissing her again; this time more passionately, sitting Clarke on the ledge of the bath. "Don't be childish Clarke," Lexa whispered nuzzling Clarke's neck with her nose, then her lips. "I too have guards with me constantly. It is only those who are weak who decline protection, and you Clarke are not weak- strong minded yes, but not weak," She moved up to bite Clarke's ear, hearing her moan lightly as she did. "I will continue to protect you as I do myself, if anything were to happen to you I-"

Clarke pulled Lexa's face up so it was in front of hers. "Okay... I will let the guards walk me." She said, pushing Lexa back so she could climb into her side of the bath. "Get in Heda." Clarke demanded. Lexa pushed her tongue to her cheek; enjoying when Clarke called her this.

Lexa climbed in; her feet and legs intertwined with Clarke's. "This is nice." Lexa muttered, her eyes set firmly on Clarke's Legs.

"It is." Clarke replied, rubbing her foot up the inside of Lexa's thigh as she watched her try to anticipate her next move. Clarke pulled her foot back and splashed the warrior, laughing at the surprise on her face. "Hey!" Lexa shouted. "You shall pay for that Clarke Griffin!" Lexa said tackling Clarke so she was on top of her, pinning her down. Clarke screamed loudly, jokingly trying to escape Lexa's grasp.

Suddenly Indra and Octavia appeared looking distressed. Lexa and Clarke both turning to face the warriors- Lexa still very much on top of Clarke. Indra and Octavia both let their mouths open slightly, shocked at what they were witnessing; Octavia once again averting her eyes.

"Indra, what is the meaning of this." Lexa questioned, hiding her embarrassment behind anger.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

Indra looked to Clarke- who had also moved her gaze to the ceiling- then back to her commander. "We heard screams Heda, I thought you to be in danger." Indra looked down, seeing Lexa's shoulder plate with her armor pile. "I see you found your armor." She looked to Clarke once again. "I will notify the others now it has been found."

Lexa nodded to the warrior. "Very well, please do not enter again unless I summon you. I will ensure Clarke Keeps her voice down." She quipped; Octavia smiling slightly at this.

Indra and Octavia turned to leave but looked back after hearing Lexa moan in pain. Clarke had pinched her nipple- hard- exacting revenge for Lexa's comment. Both Indra and Octavia raised their eyebrows at the pair and left quickly before witnessing any more.

"I can't believe you said I was making the noi-"

Lexa chuckled. "You were the one screaming Sky Girl. It was your fault they entered." Lexa moved back to her side of the bath, a smug look on her face. Clarke shook her head. She had not seen much of Lexa's humor but was already planning her revenge because of it.

"We should get dressed." Clarke looked to Lexa who was drawing her fingers up and down the sky girl's legs as she spoke. Lexa stayed silent,continuing to trace lines up and down her legs.

A minute past and Lexa stood; getting out of the bath. "Okay," She finally replied, holding out her hand to help Clarke up. Clarke accepted the hand, puling down on it tightly as she climbed out the bath. "I shall call someone to dry and dress us." Lexa announced.

Clarke looked at Lexa slightly concerned at the thought of a random stranger seeing her boobs let alone anything else. "How about I dress you?" Clarke asked, hopeful she'd agree.

"Dressing is a commoners job Clarke. You are a commander, I would never ask it of you." Lexa insisted.

Clarke wrapped the drying cloth around Lexa's shoulders, pulling her in close. "Do your commoners dry you like this?" She asked, her voice low as she pulled the towel down her back, threading it through her legs and pulling tightly towards her so that it rubbed Lexa in a way that made her moan into Clarke's ear.

"They do not." Lexa replied her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation of Clarke tensing the towel against her.

Before she could get too into it, Clarke pulled the towel out from between her legs and dried herself, Lexa chewing her lip as she watched.

"I thought I just dried you?" Clarke questioned the warrior and Lexa's brow furrowed; confused. Clarke put down the towel and started to run a finger between her legs. "Because, you feel pretty wet still..." She added looking up to meet a now very turned on Lexa's stare. Clarke without breaking the stare, placed her finger in her mouth and began to get dressed, watching Lexa's eyes narrow as she realized Clarke was merely teasing.

"You are cruel Sky Girl." Lexa inhaled deeply as Clarke began to dress her.

"I could say the same about you." Clarke replied. Lexa pulled a cute, angry face at this.

"What have I done to you to be granted such a title?" Lexa appeared worried; Clarke was taken aback by this, realizing she was hurt by her words and tried clarify her joking tone.

"I mean, I would tell you...but," Clarke moved to her ear. "I don't know that you would be able to hear me over all the noise I make."

Clarke felt the muscle of Lexa's cheek press into hers as she grinned, understanding. "Octavia seemed to find it amusing." Lexa whispered.

Clarke pushed Lexa back. "Indra...not so much." She said, her tone sounding slightly annoyed.

"Indra's thoughts are her own Clarke." Lexa replied, her tone now serious.

"That they are." Clarke added, now placing Lexa's armor on her.

Lexa summoned Octavia into the tent, Indra following behind her. "Octavia, watch over Clarke while I talk to my people. Indra gather our best, we must talk over war supplies and strategies. Clarke, you will be needed later too." Lexa spoke quickly, her role as commander had taken over again and Clarke found this both attractive and annoying. She loved watching Lexa command people; as long as she was not one of them.

Lexa left the tent, Indra by her side.

Octavia turned to Clarke. "How was your bath then?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

Octavia tilted her head to the side. "You do realize I will never be able to burn the image of you two doing it from my mind right?" She turned her head back, pointing with her thumb behind her. "As for Indra..."

Clarke hit Octavia. "We weren't doing it!"

Octavia stared at Clarke, unconvinced. "I was stood right there."

Clarke thought back to the moment realizing just how bad it had looked. "We were just wrestling. Naked... In the tub."

Octavia snorted. "Okay then. If that's what you kids are calling it these days." She said jokingly shaking a finger at Clarke.

"Shut up!" Clarke shook her head at her goofy, warrior friend.

Octavia's face turned serious as she remembered a conversation she'd had with Abigail earlier. "Before I forget, Abi told me to let you know she wanted to talk with you... She said she'll be up here later-"

Clarke looked slightly concerned and pointed to the floor. "Here?!"

"Yeahh..." Octavia Looked at Clarke, confused and trying to figure out what she was missing.

"Oh God, oh God." Clarke curled up sitting in a fetal position upon the floor. Octavia proceeded to kneel down beside her, trying to figure out what the hell she was doing now.

"What you weirdo?" Octavia nudged Clarke lightly with her fingertips; trying to comfort her.

Groans sounded from the anxious wreck that sat upon the floor. Octavia tried to work out the muffled words as Clarke spoke. "Mum walked in on me and Lexa."

Octavia took a couple seconds to process the mumbles then simply replied. "Oh shit."

Clarke looked up from her doubled over position and to Octavia. "I think I may die if I have to see her again."

"Maybe she just thought you were having a sleep over?" Octavia tried to reason with Clarke.

"We had basically NO clothing on Octavia." Clarke shuddered remembering the event.

"Most people don't sleep in a lot of clothing anyway. Relax." Octavia's face softened realizing Clarke was overreacting.

"She asked us how our night was. Lexa told her ," Clarke put on her best Lexa imitation. "We had a very pleasurable night, thank you Abigail."

Octavia snorted and broke into a fit of laughter. "You're kidding right?" She stared at Clarke convinced she was messing with her. Clarke's face remained stern. "Crap..." Octavia whispered, understanding she was in fact being entirely serious. "What did your mum say?!" She prodded.

"Just that she'd speak to me later. Which is why I do not want to see her. Ever again."

Clarke began to shudder once more.

"I'm sure she won't mind that you're with Lexa, she's a very strong minded, gorgeous woman." Octavia patted Clarke on the back. "And as a bisexual, it's not like it should be much of a surprise that you have chosen to date someone of the same gender after being with Fin." Octavia met Clarke's painful squinting stare. "You didn't tell her did you."

Clarke shook her head dropping it back between her knees; groaning as she did. "I just wasn't sure I was at first. And I didn't want to label it, or have that awkward talk, so I was just going to avoid it until I was sure, Y'know."

"Well, are you?" Octavia said sarcastically, knowing very well she was after what she'd walked in on earlier.

Clarke flicked Octavia on the forehead. "Don't be evil."

Octavia laughed and stood up, holding out a hand to help her friend to her feet. "We should get to that meeting now. Unless you'd rather wait until your mothers here so you can add a big old ," Octavia flicked her her back and put on a low husky voice, trying to mimic Clarke's. " 'Mum I'm bisexual... and I wish to have Lexa's children... and marry her... after having lots- and I mean lots- of hot lesbian bath sex, which Octavia will walk in on; and will probably scar her for life.' Speech to the meetings agenda." Clarke tried not to laugh at Octavia and whacked her.

"What was that for!?" Octavia pulled her best over dramatized, outraged face.

"Scarred. Really?" Clarke smiled, biting the side of her lip and shaking her head at her dramatic friend.

"There was an awful lot of side boob to take in all at once Clarke." Octavia too shook her head lightly, looking to the sky as if remembering the event.

Clarke pursed her lips and nodded slightly; there would have been a lot of side boob to take in.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming about your girlfriends boobs, we need to get going."

Octavia led Clarke out of the tent and towards where Lexa was holding the strategy meeting. "In here." She motioned for Clarke to enter.

Clarke entered the room, passing the large, rugged grounders who lined the walls. She walked up to the table; looking first at the map of Mount Weather that lay upon it, then back up to the warrior she loved. Lexa stood, powerful. Clarke knew Lexa would never bring harm to her, but even she feared her slightly when her body was adorned with armor; a sword at her side.

"Clarke." Lexa nodded to Clarke, her face stern. Clarke nodded back; a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Lexa."

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive... We have been looking at the map and talking over tactics. Someone suggested we go at them with all our force... But your mother seemed to think you wouldn't agree to this."

A grounder moved to the side, and sure enough, there Abigail stood; her narrowed gaze darting back and forth from Clarke to the girl she knew she was seeing.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

Abigail moved forward. "It was more that I thought you would need to be here before anything was set in stone." She looked to Lexa her eyes narrowing slightly.

Clarke noticed the shock appear on Lexa's face as she realized she very slightly feared Abigail Griffin.

"Mum." Clarke said sternly; walking to Lexa's side. "I agree that we will need force, but our true hope of saving both our people lies with Bellamy. Without him, even with all the force of our armies... We have nothing."

* * *

The plotting seemed to go on for hours; many grounders tired quickly at the thought of a strategy that didn't involve them simply attacking the Mountain Men with all their force. Clarke would try to reason but even Lexa seemed unconvinced by the thought of Bellamy as their savior, until finally Clarke had them on her side.

* * *

The grounders began to leave; heading off to prepare the army. Clarke turned and grabbed Octavia's arm so she could not exit the room then gulped. She was now alone with her mother, her lover and her lovers guard who hated her. Octavia couldn't leave- she was her shield. Clark stepped forward, she had to say something. The tension began to build as Lexa and Abigail entered an intense stare off. Clarke needed to break it, but before she could get the words out Abigail turned to Clarke. "Are you and," She turned to Lexa, her eyes contracting. "Lexa... pursuing a... relationship?" Clarke stared at her mum, her mouth open as she stuttered; trying still to get her words out.

"We have not made love Abigail." Lexa interrupted, trying to help Clarke out.

Clarke moved her stare to Lexa; her eyebrow slightly raised. This had not helped. At all. "What Lexa means is...we are in a... relationship, but-"

"But you haven't had sex?" Abigail added, Octavia choked as she tried not to laugh. "When did you... Realize? I mean I was under the impression you liked men. What you had with Finn, was that not-"

"Mum!" Clarke stepped forward. "Not here."

Indra whispered something to Lexa, then after a nod from her commander, left eagerly.

"Yes, here Clarke." Abigail advanced towards her daughter, angered by the tone Clarke was using with her in front of the others.

Clarke shook her head at her mother and turned to leave. Abigail saw this and grabbed her arm, angered by Clarke's childish actions. Clarke turned back to her mum and stared at her, rage burning up her cheeks. "Get. Off." Abigail still held on. "Now." Abi let go reluctantly, and backed away from her daughter. Lexa and Octavia watched on in shock. "If you want to do this here, then fine." Clarke paced towards Abigail slowly. "I loved Finn...I thought I did at least. I am not gay mum, I liked Finn and I like," Clarke looked to Lexa. "I really like Lexa." A small smile appeared on Lexa's face. Clarke turned back to her mum. "If you cant deal with that... If you can't deal with seeing me with her," Clarke walked to Lexa's side and threaded her fingers through hers. "I guess I will be spending more time in Ton DC."

Abigail stood, trying to take in all she had just heard. "I see." She looked up to her daughter, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I love you no less Clarke, for loving another woman." Clarke eyes began to glaze over, tears forming at her relief. "I just don't understand why you chose to hide this from me."

Clarke moved her gaze to the ground. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was going to happen, I didn't even know I was bisexual until Lexa," She tightened her grasp on the warriors hand. "until Lexa kissed me. Hell, even then I wasn't sure. I just knew I felt this attraction to her," Clarke's grasp clenched further. "I didn't know what was happening, because I've never felt this was about anyone before. I still find guys attractive, but Lexa... No one makes me feel as happy as she does."

Octavia stood watching, a huge grin beaming from her face. Lexa rocked slightly on her feet, her gaze fixed upon the wall as she try to process what Clarke had just said without smiling, crying , or both.

Abi looked to her daughter, both of their cheeks now stained by tears. "It's okay, I'm sorry... I didn't realize. I thought you knew, and when I walked in... on you two in the tent... I just thought you were hiding it from me for who knows how long. I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't mean to-"

Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and embraced her mum. "It's okay, I'm sorry too."

Abi released her daughter and looked to Lexa; a fierce look on her face, then back to her daughter. "I just don't want her hurting you Clarke." She looked to Lexa. "Lexa took Fin's life Clarke; she has taken many... She is ruthless and-"

Clarke began to anger again as she moved to face Lexa whose eyes too had began to well up. "I must go Clarke. My people will be needing me." Lexa walked quickly to the door before her emotions could get to her.

"Lexa!" Clarke took a step towards her then stopped, looking back to Abigail. "I can't believe you." She said disgusted, leaving soon after to try and catch Lexa.

Abigail stared at Octavia, shocked at what had just happened. "I can't believe her, taking the side of that cruel, heartless-"

Octavia cut in, unable to listen to her nonsense any more. "Grounders are caring people Abigail, often more so than our own. They have their ways and odd traditions, yes... But they are kind people who care for their own more so than any family I've ever know. Lexa has emotions Abigail, but she is a leader... the decisions she makes are tough, because she has the weight of all her peoples lives to bear. Yet somehow, with all this weight, she still finds the heart to care for... to love your daughter. Lexa would give her life to save Clarke's, can't you see that?"

Abigail looked shocked, she had never seen Octavia angered before... And an angered Octavia in war paint was not a sight she wished to see again. "You think Lexa loves Clarke?" She questioned.

Octavia suddenly snapped out of her rage and back into full on dork mode. "Pfft.. I wouldn't say 'loves'..." Abigail raised her brow at the girl, not believing a word she had said. "Okay, there is a possibility she does." Abigail's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done. "I'm pretty sure Clarke feels the same, when i walked in on them earlier-" Octavia stopped mid sentence. "I mean... when I walked... with them earlier, they seemed very... close." Abigail knew Octavia was withholding something from her, but she was more certain of the fact she did not by any means want to know what this was.

"I should probably go find them and apologies for my perhaps, rash words."

Octavia nodded, curling her nose up. "That would probably be best."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

Clarke ran to the warrior who was about to enter her tent, catching her arm and turning her so Lexa's nose touched hers. "Lexa." She brushed her nose against Lexa's then pulled her into her tent. "Hey," Clarke ran her fingertips along Lexa's jaw. "What my mum said..." Lexa focussed her eyes on Clarke's chest, unable to look her in the eye. "She was wrong Lexa." A tear ran down the grounders cheek, her jaw still stiff. Clarke noticed this, and her heart broke slightly. With all the death she had seen... Nothing had been as saddening as seeing Lexa broken by her mothers words.

Clarke wiped the tear away and began to cry herself. She pulled Lexa's chin up so her eyes had to meet hers. "You are not how my mother described you Lexa." Clarke intertwined her fingers with Lexas; her palm resting on the top of Lexas hand. She brought the hand up to her face, kissed it and lowered it down so their hands were resting on Lexa's breast. "You have more heart, more courage than anyone I have ever known. When you act harshly you do so because it will save your people. You make the hard decision, taking in all their sadness so they don't have to face it themselves. And if my mother thinks that makes you cruel, then I hope to one day be as cruel as you Lexa. You are so strong and passionate, you're a warrior Lexa, my warrior... And I... I'm really falling for you."

Lexa's jaw began to quiver and she inhaled deeply. "Maybe she is correct in her judgement Clarke." She looked back to the ground, pulling her face from Clarke's grasp.

Clarke rest her nose upon Lexa's and whispered. "She couldn't have been further from the truth."

Lexa ground her teeth together, holding back the water that started to cloud her vision. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she open them she turned her head leaning in to kiss Clarke. Clarke kissed her back- hard- feeling a raw passion she hadn't felt before. She bit down on Lexa's lip, hard enough to draw blood. Lexa moaned loudly and began to tear at Clarke's clothing, kissing her hard and fast. Clarke started to undress Lexa too, she was ready, she would have her.

Clarke backed a now completely naked Lexa into her throne and sat her down. Lexa removed Clarke's underwear and slowly kissed along the inside of her thigh. Clarke threw her head back and moaned at this; Lexa's touch bringing her more pleasure then she thought possible. Clarke climbed onto the warriors lap, straddling her legs over Lexa's. The grounder ran her hands up the sky girl's legs stopping just before her waist so her thumbs rested against Clarke's inner thighs. Clarke kissed Lexa again, still in a heat of passion. She started to run her hands through the warriors hair then pulled Lexa's hand so it rested against her, Clarke breathing heavily into her lovers ear at the feel of this. She slowly ground her hips into Lexa's hand- trying to show her she wanted the warrior to be inside her. Lexa bit her lip but restrained herself, respecting the boundaries Clarke had set earlier on. Clarke chewed on her cheek, grinning when she realized Lexa was waiting for her permission. "I'm ready." She whispered into Lexa's ear, her voice low and husky.

Lexa's nails dug into Clarke when she said this. "You want to..." Lexa looked up to meet Clarke's stare. The sky girl nodded to her and Lexa inhaled loudly; preparing herself. She began to kiss down Clarke's neck, running her fingers along Clarke teasing her and feeling how wet she was. Lexa closed her eyes and rolled her head, wanting to tease Clarke but driving herself insane at the act of restraint. Lexa waited until Clarke met her gaze then paused, watching Clarke's eyes widen as she slowly entered her with two fingers.

Clarke lent into Lexa her face resting against Lexa's cheek as she slowly began to finger her. Lexa's eyes rolled back as she felt Clarke's breathing quicken against her face. "More" Clarke cried between breaths. Lexa kissed Clarke and stood up, lifting her easily with her strength. She placed Clarke on the table and knelt down so her head was between her legs, then began to flick her tongue against Clarke, her thighs tightening around Lexa's head at each brush.

"Oh dear god."

Clarke immediately opened her eyes and Lexa turned her face in complete shock, knowing whose voice it was they had heard.

Abigail stood, completely disgusted by what she had walked in on. Octavia pushed her to the side to get a better look at what was happening. "You guys are gonna need a sock system or something..."

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

 

Clarke tried to cover herself with Lexa's top. "Oh my God. Get out!" She yelled.

Abigail covered her eyes with her hand. "Lets just pretend I was never here."

Clarke's face burned bright red. "Lets."

As they were leaving Lexa turned to Clarke, and perhaps too loudly questioned. "Do you wish to continue sky girl?" As Octavia replied "Dear God let it stop." As she hurried out of the tent.

Clarke turned to Lexa, still not having come to terms with what had just happened. "We need to get a tent with a lock on or something." She shook her head, stunned. "I can't believe this keeps happening. And now I can never look my mum in the eye again without dying inside."

Lexa pushed Clarke's hair behind her ear and looked to her. "I fear it is me who will not be able to look your mother in the face. I was the cruel, ruthless grounder... But now I am the cruel, ruthless grounder who she caught making love to her only child."

Clarke groaned at the thought of the event. "We need to get away from here Lexa, I want to spend time with you... Just the two of us, not having to worry about being disturbed or caught."

A smile emerged on Lexa's face as a thought came to her. "I did want to get in some hunting practice... Until we hear from Bellamy there is little to do. You could come with me if you wish."

Clarke kissed Lexa softly. "I'd like that Heda." Clarke used the title teasingly, knowing her use of any Trigedasleng drove Lexa mad. The warrior stared at her, a cute, annoyed look on her face as she knew what Clarke was doing and irritatingly, she was also aware that she was now extremely turned on. Lexa pushed her tongue to her cheek and chewed it, shaking her head at the sky girl.

She would get her revenge before they left to hunt, so she pulled Clarke's hand down between her legs; pushing Clarke's fingers to enter her. Clarke stared on, her mouth open in anticipation of Lexa's response. The warrior lent in so her cheek rested on Clarke's shoulder and simply whispered. "Fuck."

Hearing Lexa say this left Clarke short of breath. She had never been so attracted to the grounder than at this moment. "How do you-"

Lexa unwillingly removed Clarke's fingers from her, wanting to sexually frustrate her. "Octavia is very useful at explaining these odd words your people use." She looked to Clarke who was staring at her, wanting so badly to be in Lexa again. "Now were even." Lexa added, hopping up from the table and beginning to get dressed.

"But-" Clarke threw her shoulders down annoyed Lexa had turned Clarke's method of teasing into her own.

"Later Clarke." Lexa said sadly, wanting Clarke just as much as she did her. "You said it yourself; we need privacy... It is not something we will have here."

Clarke nodded; knowing she was right, but part of her really didn't care if someone else walked in, she was just desperate to be with Lexa.

* * *

Abigail walked quickly, her hand still covering her eyes.

"You know we're not in the tent any more..." Octavia joked.

"I can't believe... I just... No." Abigail stopped, finally uncovering her eyes to take in the view of the grounders running around; preparing for the battle to come.

"Trust me, it will be way worse for Clarke than it is for you." Octavia replied, trying to shine light on the horrific event.

"I saw my daughter. Having sex. With another... With a grounder." Abi stood, the shock paralyzing her.

"At least it wasn't with a dude. Then there would have been all kinds of dangley bits involved and-"

This made Abigail laugh. "Dangley bits you say?" She looked to Octavia who broke out into a fit of giggles, causing her to laugh also.

Abigail finally stopped and took a deep breath. "But in all seriousness, what am I going to do? I know I need to give her 'the talk' but... I've never had sex with a woman... how is what I know going to be of any use?"

Octavia snorted at Abi's mention of 'the talk' and 'sex'. "I think it's probably too late for that." She chipped in between fits of choking and laughter.

Octavia turned feeling a punch to her shoulder. "Hey dork." Raven announced. "Have you guys seen Clarke, we need to talk abou-" She stopped, taking in the horrified faces the pair were pulling. "What, did I miss something?"

Octavia and Abigail shared a curled nose glance at one another, mentally debating what to say. "We just walked in on Clarke and Lexa... having... a fun time by the look on Clarke's face... y'know... before she noticed we were standing there." Octavia replied, Abi's hand moving back to its position over her eyes as she spoke.

"Oh..." Raven looked to the sky and nodded in appreciation of the thought.

Octavia lightly bashed her. "Abi wants to have the sex talk with Clarke now... For obvious reasons." Clarke's mother removed the hand from her face and Octavia continued. "But she's never had sex with a woman so it'd probably be a damn short discussion." Abigail's cheeks began to turn red at both the conversation she was listening to, and the sheer thought of having the talk with her daughter.

"I can talk with her if you'd like?" Raven questioned. The pair glared at her; Raven's face was straight but they were unsure if she was joking.

Abigail shook her head dismissing the idea. "It's okay, I think she needs to speak with someone who has experience in... you know-"

"Lady sex." Octavia helpfully added.

"I realize this... that's why I said I'd do it." Raven replied, her face still appearing hard and confident as she came out to her best friend and her other best friends mum.

* * *

**Trigedasleng** : Language spoken by the Grounders.

  


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 **

 

Octavia looked at her friend; trying to figure out what exactly Raven meant. "You're not gay..." She stated, knowing that Raven had been with Finn.

"No, I'm bisexual." Raven clarified. Shock still remained upon Octavia and Abigail's faces.

"Since when?!" Octavia questioned.

"Back when we were on The Arc... in Space. I knew from a pretty early age I guess but never really told anyone except the people who I dated."

The pair still watched, their mouths ajar; they had certainly not seen this coming.

"Have you dated a girl then?" Octavia prodded. Abigail looked to her as she finished the question; her face stern- tying to tell Octavia to stop questioning the poor girl- but really she wanted to know just as much as her.

"A couple...and yes, before you ask," Raven glared at Octavia who was now grinning away. "I know what Clarke needs to hear, though I'm pretty sure she'll probably be aware of most of it..."

Abigail began to turn red again. "Well, that's, um... good, thank you."

Octavia started to walk Raven to the tent where Clarke was, leaving Abigail in the care of another grounder.

"So what girls did you date? Why didn't you mention this when we were all sat in the tent last night? Who did-"

"Octavia!" Raven pushed her to the side.

"Sorry, but later we're having this talk."

"Octavia!" Raven said, annoyed now.

"Hey I had to tell you all the details about me and Lincoln." Octavia reasoned.

"Fine, later though." She replied as they stopped outside of Lexa's tent.

Raven went to enter only to be stopped by Octavia's grasp on her arm. "You should knock or something, those two are like rabbits."

Raven chuckled then proceeded to yell. "Hey are you two clothed or are you still having sex?" This made Octavia burst into a fit of laughter as she walked off.

Clarke yelled back sounding completely unamused. "Yeah."

Raven entered the tent to see Lexa walking around topless trying to find her clothes. "What if I had been your mum!?" She asked, shocked.

Clarke looked at Lexa then back to Raven and chuckled. "My mum has already seen enough of Lexa's body for today, and your not gonna care about boobs." Clarke got up from the table and handed Lexa the top she was searching for.

The warrior pulled it over her head then kissed Clarke gently. "I must go speak with Indra before we leave. I shall return soon Clarke." She nodded to Raven before leaving.

"So... did you guys... because from what I heard from Octavia and your mum..."

Clarke groaned. "I will never get over this, I feel physically sick when i think about it. And no, we didn't even get to finish... that, because of the interruption." Clarke groaned again as she slumped down against the table. "Hey mum, I'm bisexual... Oh and if that wasn't enough for you to deal with please, by all means, walk in on Lexa between my legs." She threw her hands to her face grumbling at the thought of it.

Raven stared at Clarke her eyes wide. "Shit, that must have been awkward."

"Extremely, and now by the look on my mums face, I'm pretty sure she's planning to disown me." Clarke moved her hands from her face and stared at Raven, her eyes now glazed with tears.

"Hey," Raven nudged Clarke's shoulder with her finger tips. "that's not what she was planning to do." Raven paced awkwardly back and forward trying to figure out how best to approach this. "Your mum... when she saw... what she saw, she realized she needed to give you 'the talk', though I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed."

Clarke's face screwed up as she thought of this. "This is not helping, what is she going to say anyway... my mum doesn't know anything about lesbian sex anyhow, and it's not like Lexa's going to get me pregnant."

Raven laughed at the anxious Clarke that stood before her. "Don't worry she's not going to give you the talk... She realized too that her perspective on the subject would be less than helpful."

Clarke whacked Raven gently, relief on her face. "Oh my God, why didn't you start with that then!"

"Sorry... but there's more," She added before Clarke could feel too relieved. "I explained to your mum I'd do it for her."

Clarke stared at Raven, confused. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think your opinion on the subject will be that great either, plus I'm already pretty aware of... the stuff."

Raven stared at the floor trying to gather the confidence to tell her. "I'm bisexual too Clarke. Before Finn, I dated a few girls. I had the talk when I was younger from a gay friend of mine... And I put that knowledge to use. So, yes, I am the one who will be giving you this talk... unless you want your mum to do it."

Clarke just gawked at Raven, her mouth wide open as she tried to comprehend the fact Raven was bisexual, and she didn't know. "I, I had no idea..." Clarke waited a minute while what Raven said sunk in, then simply joked. "Hey, you're not aloud to look at my girlfriend's boobs any more." Trying to make her friend seem more comfortable, as even though Raven put on a convincing strong face; Clarke knew she had found it hard to say.

Raven laughed and looked at Clarke; grinning. "So she's your girlfriend now?"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

Clarke stuttered, realizing what she had said. "N, no I meant, girl who I... like."

Raven laughed then proceeded to wink at Clarke. "It's okay, I won't tell her." She lent on the table next to Clarke. "So do you have any questions?"

Clarke turned red. If there was anyone she felt more comfortable having this discussion with, it would be Raven; but even so, the subject was one she'd rather not discuss with anyone; period. "Erm..." Clarke crossed her arms and looked to the ground, her cheeks still burning. "I don't know..." She shook her head; dismissing the idea of asking the questions that came to mind.

"Okay," Raven gently pushed Clarke; trying to get her to relax a bit, then picked up her hand. "It's not like you have to worry about getting pregnant and all... But first things first, always keep your nails short."

Clarke looked to Raven in confusion. "Huh?"

Before Raven could reply, a look of realization came over Clarke's face which quickly turned to a look of shock and utter mortification. "Ohh..."

Raven chuckled. "Yep," She prodded Clarke who just stood there paralyzed. "are you still alive over there?"

"Yeah." Clarke replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"Okay, now for the stuff you don't want to hear," Raven watched as Clarke bowed her head in horror. "look, I don't wanna do this any more than you do, but you'll thank me someday, and I promised your mum," Clarke looked back up and nodded, feeling bad her mother had roped Raven into this; or so she assumed. "If you use any..." Raven began to turn red herself. She moved her eyes to the ceiling squinting as she searched for a word she wouldn't die from using. "Toys or extras." She settled with, Clarke groaning at the embarrassment of hearing this. "Keep them clean," She looked to Clarke, now waiting for her to look up and meet her gaze. "And keep them far, far away from anywhere your mum can find them. She's already seen more than any parent should have to deal with."

Clarke grunted then laughed at Raven. "I doubt grounders have 'extras' Raven."

Raven looked to the floor. "I'm sure you'd be surprised,"

Clarke pushed Raven to the side, laughing. "Oh, would I."

"Well I hope so, if not I'm gonna be the one stuck making shit for you guys when you want it." She teased, though entirely meaning what she said.

"How do you know how to ma-" Clarke squinted and turned her head to the side. "Actually, I don't want to know..."

Raven inhaled deeply, trying to purge the anxiety the talk had brought up. "Anyhow, if you do think of a question, or any thing, I'll always be here." Raven punched Clarke gently on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Clarke added; unsure of what to make of what she had just heard.

Lexa walked in the tent, taking in the blushed faces before her. "What are you two talking of?"

"Nothing." They replied simultaneously.

"Just girlfriend stuff." Raven added, Clarke turning to her in annoyance; knowing her friend was mocking her.

"Girlfriend?" Lexa looked confused, never having heard the term before.

"I'm sure Clarke will explain that one soon enough." Raven winked at Clarke, jokingly, before hopping off the table to head out the tent. "Later guys, have fun... maybe not too much fun though."

Clarke covered her face with her hands. "I hate you." She mumbled between her fingers, loud enough for Raven to hear.

Lexa looked to Clarke. "Why are you red Sky Girl, did I interrupt something?"

Clarke moved her gaze to the floor. "My mum asked Raven to give me the talk."

Lexa stared; confused. "The talk?"

"She wanted Raven to talk me through the basics of safety and other stuff for... you know... love making." Clarke added.

"Oh, I see." Lexa looked to Clarke with her sad, furrowed brow confused face. "Why didn't your mother simply ask me to tell you? Not to disregard Raven, or her knowledge on love making... I just feel that maybe my opinion as someone who has... experience... may have been more use."

Clarke smiled at her warrior. "It's okay, Raven... She has experience in that department."

A look of embarrassment paired with intrigue came over Lexa's face. "Oh."

"Yeah." Clarke said, sounding equally as shocked.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 

Clarke's face burned as she thought how best to approach the topic that had come up earlier when speaking to Raven. "So... when I was talking to Raven she raised some interesting points, some of which were completely stupid." Clarke shook her head, attempting to laugh off the embarrassment.

"What was stupid Sky Girl?" Lexa questioned, unsure as to why Clarke's face was turning so pink.

"It was nothing. Just that, um, well she brought up the idea of sex toys," Lexa stared at Clarke in confusion. "You know, stuff you use during love making for... pleasure..." Clarke clarified.

Lexa chewed her lip and moved her gaze to the ground, playing with her dagger. "Oh, I see."

Clarke laughed nervously. "It's okay though, I told her she was being silly and that your people probably wouldn't-"

Lexa looked up meeting Clarke's gaze. "Of course we do." She said, now standing confidently; having placed her dagger back into her belt. "We have some of the best craftsman around Clarke, have you not seen our weapons?" Lexa all of a sudden seemed defensive as she attempted to hide the embarrassment she was feeling by stating facts.

"I um, yeah, but I, I just didn't thin-" Clarke stuttered, unsure of what to say; not wanting to offend Lexa further.

The warrior took Clarke's hands into hers,and looked up to her; Lexa's face softening in attempt to calm the sky girl. "I just meant to say that we do. I did not mean to be so harsh, I just-"

Clarke looked at her, Grinning whilst chewing on her cheek. "It's okay. I get it. I shouldn't have assumed, I guess I was just embarrassed... which I shouldn't be as sex is sex, basically everybody does it."

Lexa chuckled at Clarke; her low, sultry laugh filling the air. "So have you used... these items before?"

Clarke stood in shock, inhaling deeply before replying. "Erm, no, to be honest, I had never been with, or even kissed a girl until I met you."

A smug smile appeared on Lexa's face. "I see. So I'm the first woman you've-"

Clarke looked to the side and nodded. "Yep." After a while she returned her gaze to meet Lexa's. "So have you used... extras before?"

The smug look was immediately wiped from her face. Clarke attempted not to grin at this but failed; the corner of her mouth pulling up sightly. "Well, I, yes, yes I have." Lexa mumbled. The smile faded from Clarke's face slightly; she hated not being the only one to have seen.. to have touched the warrior that stood before her.

Lexa noted this; taking Clarke's face between her hands. "But I have never wanted to do that stuff with... to be with anyone as much as you Clarke Griffin."

A small tear ran down Clarke's cheek and she tried too look away. Lexa's grasp tightened so she couldn't move away from her stare. "I am sorry, did I say something to sadden you?"

Clarke did her best to shake her head whilst in Lexa's tight grasp. "No, it's not, I, I just really like you Lexa...and I wanted to ask you... But I-"

"You wished to ask me of what Sky Girl?" Lexa said, her voice now low and cracking slightly. The warriors breath halted as she waited for Clarke to reply; worried of what she was going to say.

"So when I was talking to Raven... without thinking I called you my girlfriend." The rose tone began to take over Clarke's cheeks once again.

Lexa cocked her head to the side again, her brow lowering as she did. "Girl-"

"Girlfriend." Clarke interrupted. "It's a title our people give to a woman who they are in a relationship with... a commitment."

Lexa swallowed hard and tried to harden her face; suppressing the smile that was imminent. "Clarke of the Sky People, are you asking that I be your partner?" Clarke looked slightly shocked and Lexa refined her question. "Do you wish to be an, I believe I heard Octavia use the term 'couple' when describing her and Lincoln's relationship."

Clarke looked to her feet and began to trace circles on the handle of Lexa's dagger. "Yeah, I guess. I want you to be my girlfriend, you know... partner I guess."

Clarke raised her head after a waiting a while for her warrior to reply, and was relived when Lexa pulled her in to kiss her; bringing her lips along her jaw and to her ear, stopping just long enough to whisper. "I would be honored to." Before Clarke pulled her back to her mouth, tracing her tongue against Lexa's, kissing her so passionately their breathing became jagged.

Lexa parted from Clarke; both of them trying to gather their breath. "Clarke Griffin, my... girlfriend." Lexa said waiting for Clarke's nod to ensure she'd pronounced the title correctly. "I like the sound of this." Lexa added, a closed mouth smile filling her face.

Lexa lifted Clarke onto the table- her girlfriends arms wrapped around her neck- and proceeded to kiss her again, trying not to let their teeth clash as they moth grinned away.

A loud cough came from outside the tent. "May I enter Heda?"

Clarke released Lexa who immediately jumped up onto the table, waited for Clarke to get off, then backed her up so her back was against Lexa's chest; the Sky Girls body between her legs. "You may." Lexa said, though her words were slightly muffled as she nuzzled Clarke's neck.

Octavia walked in. Her hand covering her eyes. "Hey, erm, Indra said to tell you she will be heading out to find food as the warriors shall be wanting a feast before the fight. She wished to know if you will be joining us." Octavia parted her fingers slightly then breathed a sigh of relief; seeing they weren't laid on each other entirely naked.

Clarke laughed at her friend.

"Tell her yes and I shall be needing a horse for myself and one for," Lexa traced her fingers down Clarke's shoulder. "my girlfriend." She announced confidently.

Octavia's jaw dropped. Clarke raised her shoulders and mouthed. "Sorry." Trying to apologize for not consulting her best friend prior to the event.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 

Octavia shut her mouth but continued to stare in shock. "Um, okay then." She replied before leaving.

Clarke turned around in the grip of Lexa's legs. "I should probably go see her, she'll be moody with me if I don't explain."

Lexa tightened the grasp she had on her girlfriend; pulling her in closer. "Why would she be upset?"

Clarke pushed a strand of hair from Lexa's face. "Because she's my best friend, in our culture your meant to talk with them about random stuff like how your going to ask someone to be your girlfriend," A slight smile appeared on Lexa's face at the mention of this word. "I meant to talk to her and Raven about my plans to ask you to be my girlfriend, but it just happened and I had to ask you when I did because I want you to be mine Lexa."

Lexa swallowed loudly, trying to harden her face. "Why don't you just tell her I asked it of you?"

Clarke turned her head to the side staring at Lexa with a joking look of annoyance, punching her shoulder. "You're totally trying to be the dominant one right now."

Lexa chuckled, her low husky laugh. "Don't you like it?" She said, releasing Clarke from her grasp and climbing off the table. "I thought you liked it Sky girl," Lexa began to back Clarke up towards her throne. "when I take control of you..."

Clarke stopped, feeling the rim of the throne against the back of her knee and gulped. "I, I uh."

Lexa's smile intensified as her eyes ran up and down Clarke's body. "Yes Clarke?"

Clarke knew she loved Lexa's dominance, but she also loved being the one to dominate Lexa, and see her not getting her way. Clarke sat on the throne knowing she couldn't get away from Lexa's grasp, but then proceeded to quickly pull Lexas trousers down, and before the warrior knew what was happening, pulled her to her face to taste Lexa.

Lexa moaned, feeling the dominance she had fall away as the sky girls tongue brushed against her.

Clarke waited until Lexa's legs grew weak then spun her to sit her on the throne. Looking up from where she knelt between the warriors legs, Clarke waited for Lexa to roll her eyes down to meet her gaze. "Don't you like it... when I take control of you?" Clarke said, her voice low.

Lexa bit her lip and slowly nodded. She hated not being in control, but at this moment- feeling as turned on as she did- she really didn't care.

Clarke pushed herself up from Lexa's thighs so her face was by the warriors. Lexa wanted to kiss Clarke, but as she leant in the sky girl lent back; teasing her. "Finish me." Lexa demanded, her voice low and commanding.

Clarke lent in and bit Lexa's lip, gently pulling it towards her before kissing her. "Later." Clarke whispered. Walking backwards whilst facing the commander. "First rule of warfare Lexa... Never underestimate your opponent."

Lexa's eyes narrowed and she threw some clothing at Clarke. "You'll regret this later Clarke." She joked; though annoyed at her girlfriends cruel sense of humor.

Clarke laughed at her angry warrior. "I love you." She added. Clarke's face immediately turned to shock in realization of what she had just blurted out.

Lexa stared at Clarke, her face turning from annoyance to surprise. Before she could reply Clarke ran from the tent; as fast as she possibly could.

* * *

Octavia made it to where Indra waited, three horses stood surrounding the warrior. "Hey!" Octavia shouted. Indra nodded to Octavia, knowing any kind of verbal communication with her would simply prompt her to babble about some topic she would find no interest in. Octavia smiled trying to lighten Indra's mood then continued the conversation in the usual one sided manner. So Lexa asked for two horses, one for her and one for," Octavia began pulling air quotes and a dorky squeamish face. "her 'girlfriend'."

Indra's brow raised; she was somehow intrigued by what Octavia had to say. "Girlfriend?" She questioned, doing her best to appear nonchalant and not intrigued by what Octavia had to say.

Octavia laughed, knowing Indra wanted to gossip as much as she did. "Girlfriend, it's what our people call their female partners." She clarified.

Indra appeared confused then raised her brows in realization that Lexa had taken Clarke of the Sky People as a partner. "Not the sky girl..." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Octavia jumped in to defend her friend. "Clarke is lovely, Lexa will be lucky to call her hers. Clarke is the strongest of all my people, she has seen... She has dealt with what nobody else should have to, all to protect her people, and, well, me."

Indra grunted. "I cannot debate the subject by any means. But I take your word Octavia... I shall give the girl a chance. But if she hurts Heda... You know as well as I do how our clan works with rules of punishment. Blood will have blood, just as heart will have heart."

Octavia swallowed, nodding. Though Indra's words were harsh she found relief in the fact Indra had said she would give Clarke a chance, and for Indra; this was a big deal. Octavia respected this.

"Anyway, she wanted a horse for Clarke too." Octavia reminded Indra.

"There are only three horses, the others are occupied... you shall have to share with," Indra lowered her voice. "your friend." She nodded over Octavia's shoulder.

Octavia turned, seeing Clarke walking towards them; an apologetic look on her face.

"I must get my gear." Indra added before leaving.

Octavia turned focusing on the horse.

"Octavia!" Clarke turned her friend around. "I can explain."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 

Octavia looked to Clarke, an entirely unimpressed look on her face. "I can't believe you didn't talk to me before asking Lexa to be your girlfriend, we always talk about stuff like that." Octavia began to plait the horses mane. "It just feels like were growing apart in this war. I know I spend a lot of time shadowing Indra but I still value our friendship... I would always come to you first."

Clarke pulled Octavia's hands towards her, meeting her sad gaze. "Hey, I will always come to you first too. Honestly I didn't even know I was going to ask her... It just came out... and then my stupid brain goes and makes me say 'I love you' to her." Octavia's eyes widened. "Like how stupid can I get. She's probably sat there laughing about it with her guards now," Clarke- putting on her best Lexa impression- mumbled. "the Sky Girl declares her love so quickly... I must be that great that she wishes to do so, so early on in our love making."

Octavia spat at Clarke slightly, snorting as she did. "I'm sure she didn't think that dummy. What did she reply with?" Octavia straightened her face as she remembered she was supposed to be angry with Clarke and began to plait the horses mane again. "I mean, not that I want to know or anything."

Clarke lightly whacked her friend. "Hey, don't be like that! And she didn't really get the chance to..."

Octavia looked to Clarke, confused. "Huh?"

Clarke folded her arms, her eyes moving to the ground. "I may have ran away after I said what I said..."

Octavia pursed her lips, releasing the air from her laughter through her nose. "Seriously?"

Clarke swayed on the balls of her feet. "Yep." She looked up hearing Octavia burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny, my brain is so stupid! I didn't even mean to say it my brain just thought it and for some unknown reason I was like, hey...lets voice that." Clarke pushed Octavia to the side and started to continue her braids. "She's gonna think I'm so dumb now...like of all of the things I could have said. And I told her straight after I asked her to be my girlfriend. Dear god, she probably wont go hunting with me now from fear I'm gonna propose."

Octavia's face turned serious. "Your not gon-"

"No!" Clarke buried her face into the horse. "When we go hunting just use me as bait."

"Okay." Octavia teased. "Do you love her then?" Octavia paused as Clarke shot her a daggered look. "I mean, for you to say that you must feel something..."

Clarke went to snap at her but paused, realizing she had a point. "I don't know, I guess I really like her, like I feel such a strong connection to her, and when we-" Octavia began to mime throwing up whilst making loud gagging noises. Clarke shook her head at her. "Seriously, you just said you missed talking about this stuff!"

Octavia laughed "Yeah but I don't need graphic details. I've already seen enough of that to know."

Clarke laughed, watching Octavia's face suddenly turn straight as she did. "What, did my having sex with Lexa scar you that bad? I know your straight but surely you can still appreciate her boobs, I mean those tattoos are so fucking ho-"

Octavia stared at Clarke, quickly shaking her head to dismiss the topic. Clarke looked at her, confused, then turned hearing someone clear their throat.

Indra stood, her nose curled up at what she just heard."I am sure Octavia does not need to see the commanders breasts again." Lexa stood by her side a smug grin on her face.

Clarke's cheeks began to grow pink and she shot an annoyed look at Octavia, irritated she hadn't said anything. "I, I uh just meant-"

Lexa walked to Clarke's side and looked to Indra. "Prepare the horses, please." she announced, trying to save Clarke from any more embarrassment.

"Certainly Heda." Indra motioned for Octavia to join her and walked the horses to the tree line.

Lexa turned to face her girlfriend who was now a luminous shade of red. "So, you enjoy my tribal marks?" She teased.

Clarke stared at the floor and laughed nervously. "I mean, I guess they're okay and all." She kicked the ground.

Lexa lent towards Clarke "Maybe you could add to mine later, Octavia speaks highly of your artistic talents."

Clarke's laughter grew. "Yeah right, I mean I'm okay and all but I wouldn't want to permanently put something terrible on you. I've never tattooed anyone before."

Lexa laughed at Clarke as she rambled on. Finally she took her hand into hers and began to examine it. "I trust these hands." She chuckled. "They've served me well."

Clarke coughed and pulled her hand from the warrior's grasp, bashing her gently. "Shut up."

Lexa looked at Clarke, unimpressed. "You shall mark me Clarke, it is tradition for my people to give marks for special occasions, you wished me to be your partner? I simply wish for you to give me something to remind me of you and the moment you asked this of me."

Clarke folded her arms. "I dunno, what if you hate it?"

Lexa parted Clarke's arms and wrapped them around her neck. "You could never disappoint me Clarke Griffin."

"I shall give you one too if you wish." Lexa ran her finger along the v-line of Clarke's hips.

Clarke laughed dismissively. "I think I'm good."

Lexa pulled her sad, puppy dog face. "I'll have you know I'm quite the marker, Anya taught me well." Lexa looked at Clarke who still seemed unconvinced by the idea. "Just consider this Sky Girl."

Clarke agreed, not wanting Lexa to be any more upset than she had become.

Indra motioned for them to join them and they walked towards the horses- Lexa mounting the Large white horse that stood between two smaller, chestnut ones. Octavia and Indra climbed atop of theirs then Octavia motioned for Clarke to join her on the back of hers. "Come on!" She grinned at Clarke, offering a hand to help her up.

Before Clarke could climb on, Lexa held out her hand. "That will not be necessary, my partner shall ride with me."

Indra watched on in shock. "Heda, it is not needed, you must ride alone." She announced. "If you ride back to chest with the Sky People our people may think you weak. Commanders ride alone; in power."

Lexa's eyes narrowed at Indra. Something that took the normally unmoved warrior by surprise. "Clarke is my partner now. We ride as one. If my people have anything to say about this, it will be word against me, not just Clarke, and they would be wise not to voice this."

Octavia chewed her lips trying not to giggle, slowly retracting her hand. Lexa smiled at this slightly, feeling proud of her power. "Clarke."

Clarke took her hand and jumped onto the horse. She looked at Indra who watched on with an evil glare. Lexa pulled Clarke's hand around her waist and turned her head back, whispering. "It is okay Clarke. Be strong"

Clarke's inhaled deeply then straightened her back, wrapping her other arm around Lexa's waist, puling herself into the warrior. She smiled, feeling Lexa tremble slightly, shivering at her touch. "Its okay." She repeated the warriors words to soothe her. "Be strong."

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really glad everyone's enjoying this; It's my first fanfic and I'm really enjoying writing it (mainly as I am totally obsessed with Clexa at the moment). I'm thinking of taking writing prompts on my tumblr so anyone who has tumblr can find my blog at maybeeyoullsaveme.tumblr.com , I will also be taking requests on there as to what fanfic to write alongside this, I'm thinking maybe Orphan Black...  
> Thanks to everyone whose commented or followed/favorited, it's really inspired me to keep going with this. :)

**Chapter 17**

 

Lexa brought the horse to a stop, waiting for Clarke to clamber down before dismounting it herself in one smooth motion. "Now we hunt Sky Girl, it is time to see what you are made of." Lexa looked smug as Indra passed them each a bow, and quiver filled with arrows.

Clarke laughed and shook her head. "Erm, I'd rather just use my own weapons." She drew her gun.

"This is no place for a deafening sound Sky Girl." Indra scoffed, mocking Clarke.

Clarke placed the gun back in her holster, blushing. "Oh I, er... I didn't realize."

Indra began to chuckle at Clarke's stupidity only to be hushed by a stern look from her commander. Lexa pulled the bow from her warriors grasp and handed it to Clarke, walking round to her back to attach her quiver. "The Sky Girl hunts with me, we shall each cover the perimeter and meet back here."

Indra's face hardened. "Heda, this is not wise... Clarke has little experience, we should travel together."

Lexa straightened her back. "It is for me to decide what is or what is not sensible Indra. I trust Clarke with my life, you would be wise to also."

Octavia tried not to giggle as she watched Indra staring at her commander in a mixture of rage and shock. "Yes Heda." Indra replied coldly. Octavia snorted, quickly placing a hand over her mouth to muffle it.

Indra turned around and whacked Octavia hard on the shoulder, motioning afterwards for her to follow her as she walked away. "I guess we're leaving." Octavia mumbled. She walked to Clarke pulling her in for a hug. "You'd better take care of her or this will be the last time you see me... Also if your gonna have sex cough as I walk away and I'll try distract Indra for a few extra minutes." Octavia snorted again, turning to walk away.

Clarke coughed loudly, Octavia immediately whirled around, her mouth wide with shock. "I was totally joking. Keep your pants on." She added before turning back to run off; trying to catch up with Indra.

Lexa looked to Clarke with the confused look Clarke had grown to love more than any other. "Why would you be removing your pants?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke giggled, looking to her feet in attempt to hide her blushed cheeks. "Octavia said to cough if I wished for her to distract Indra while we made love," Lexa raised her eyebrows; understanding now. "I was totally joking, I just wanted to annoy her." Clarke mumbled.

Lexa placed a finger under Clarke's jaw, tilting her head up to meet her own. "That is a shame Sky Girl. I would not have minded seeing you remove your pants for me." Lexa tried not to smile as she watched Clarke shake her head, chewing on her bottom lip while she tried not to laugh at how smooth Lexa was. "We must hunt now unless you wish to admire my marks some more?"

Lexa moved before Clarke could bash her. "Are you ever going to let me live that one down?" Clarke moped, passing Lexa to walk in the direction opposite to where Indra and Octavia had gone.

"Don't be ashamed Clarke. I would be equally as talkative about your breasts if that was a subject my people discussed with peers. Maybe I shall discuss them with Octavia some time in the future." Lexa teased.

Clarke turned around not realizing Lexa was merely trying to irritate her. "You can't do-" She noted Lexa's smug grin and narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't be discussing your boobs with Octavia next time..." Lexa's smug, closed mouth smile grew. "I'll simply discuss it with Indra." Clarke added, running ahead of her girlfriend who was now looking at her as if she was what she was hunting.

Lexa placed an arrow on her bow and drew, her face stern. Clarke watched on from where she stood, goosebumps rising on her skin at the arrow that was aimed at her, 10 meters from where she stood. Lexa didn't smile, and though Clarke trusted her; her face was a cold with a look of anger she had seen only before Lexa ended someone's life. "Lexa!" She pleaded now, completely broken by what she was witnessing. "It's me." She stepped forward raising her hands. "Don't-"

Before Clarke could finish Lexa released the arrow, watching Clarke close her eyes in fear as she did. Clarke opened her eyes, staring at Lexa through the tears that now filled her vision. Lexa ran past her, pulling her sword out and plunging it into the heart of a large beast that stood right behind Clarke, roaring as she did. Clarke watched on, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply with relief as the warrior got up from the creatures body. "I, I thought-"

Lexa's eyes glazed over. She swallowed looking away from Clarke as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You believed I could end your life." She stated, her voice cracking slightly.

"Lexa-" Clarke pleaded, reaching out to hold Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa shrugged Clarke's hand off then placed her sword back. "Is this how you see me Clarke? As an animal to be feared? As ruthless and cruel?"

Clarke knelt down, trying so hard to look Lexa in the eye- but failing. "No," She moved her hand to the base of Lexa's back as she could not shrug it off there. "that could not be further from how I see you." Clarke inhaled, her breath jagged as it tried to combat the emotion she felt; knowing she had caused Lexa pain. "Earlier, back in the tent when I said," Lexa moved her head to face Clarke, but still focused upon the ground. Clarke raised her hand, using her thumb to gently wipe a tear from Lexa's cheek. "when I said that I... I loved you." Clarke's voice broke at the word, she inhaled again trying to find the courage to say what she was to next. "I meant it Lexa. I love you, and I hate it." Lexa looked up and Clarke was now the one with her gaze on the ground as she tried to hide the tears that were now flowing thickly down her cheeks. "When we first kissed, I told you I wasn't ready. It wasn't that I wasn't ready to be with you... It was that I wasn't ready to feel the way that first kiss... the way every kiss, every touch from you makes me feel." Lexa swallowed, her jaw stiff as she watched Clarke break down in front of her. "When Finn died, I felt this hole... I didn't think I would feel sadness like it again. But the very thought of losing you... Of losing what we have. That saddens me more than any loss I have felt. I hate feeling this way. I hate feeling vulnerable because of my love for you."

Lexa placed her fingers under Clarke's chin and drew it upwards waiting for Clarke to finally meet her stare. "I love you also, Clarke Griffin."

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say thanks to Orionslave for spelling and grammar checking for me. I write pretty late at the moment so I'm really grateful for your help :)

**Chapter 18**

 

Clarke looked up to her, a slight smile now tugging at the side of her mouth. "You do?" Clarke replied in disbelief.

"Of course I do Sky Girl. I have loved you from the moment I saw you save Lincoln's life. When you told your mother to shock him once again, the power, the confidence you showed... You are strong Clarke Griffin, and that is one of many reasons why my love for you is. It was the small things too, like how you let yourself give in to certain emotions that makes my love for you grow more. Though it saddens me to see you cry, it also makes my love for you stronger. When you laugh, or when your cheeks turn red as your blood fills them... That makes me love you more." Lexa sat on the ground folding her legs. "After Costia was taken from me... I denied myself any emotion that would obscure my position as someone who was to lead. But after I met you... You were the first to steal my heart in a very long time Clarke, and no one has taken it away quite as completely as you."

Lexa looked away as she had at this point let her guard down, and without averting her eyes, she knew Clarke's look would penetrate the last bit of her guard that remained. She stared at a tree, her jaw taught as she tried to appear solid and unmoved by her emotion.

Clarke slumped down beside the warrior, her shoulder brushing against the Lexa's. "That's... That's actually really sweet." She nudged Lexa's body with her shoulder.

"Lexa moved her gaze to Clarke, her eyes narrow. " 'Actually'? What is it that I have done Clarke for your vision of me to be someone so cruel?"

Clarke closed her eyes realizing how harsh her words were. "That's not what I-"

Lexa stood up and threw her sword to the ground. "I am trying Clarke to be someone who you see as worthy, but I am not going to try to change an image that you will never see as anyone but someone who you fear."

"Lexa-" Clarke stood.

"No Clarke. You believe yourself to be kind and sweet of heart as you are of the sky people...because I am of the grounders you believe me to be cruel. I cannot change this." Lexa punched the tree in aggravation. Blood began to trickle down her knuckles but she did not wince.

"Lexa!" Clarke reached out for her hand to examine it; Lexa immediately tearing it from her grasp.

"No Clarke. I can't be with you as you see me as some ferocious animal to be afraid of... to be ashamed of." Lexa looked away, her jaw taught from pressing her teeth together in attempt to control her anger.

"I am not ashamed of you Lexa... I am not afraid of you. Yes my word choice was cruel, but that was not how I intended," Clarke advanced towards her girlfriend. "I am crueler than you Lexa. I killed Finn. I took the life of someone who meant a lot to me. I am not ashamed or afraid of you... I get afraid because... I see myself. I see someone who yes is strong and courageous but also someone who can be harsh. I flinched when you pointed the bow at me earlier because I suddenly saw how those I killed had felt before I ended their life,and I don't know if I can ever unsee this now. I used the word 'actually' because I didn't think anyone would ever see me as the way you described, and that was why I had not expected it... Not because it came from you."

Lexa relaxed her fist. "Clarke," She placed her hand on Clarke's, threading her fingers through the Sky Girls. "You only did what had to be done. For you... for your people. There is nothing wrong with this. Your choice to take on the burden of their deaths is a heroic act, not a terrible one."

Clarke lifted Lexa's hand looking to the blood that stained it. "Then why do I keep hurting the ones I love?" Clarke questioned, a tear running down her face.

Lexa wiped the tear away. "This was a cause of my own stupidity Clarke."

Clarke shook her head, knowing it was her who caused this. Lexa picked her sword up and handed Clarke her bow. "I always enjoy hunting when I am plagued by thoughts," She ran her thumb along Clarke's jaw. "Come, I shall teach you." Lexa grinned, prompting a very slight, forced smile from Clarke.

Clarke grabbed the bow and began to follow the warrior who made no sound as she traveled quickly across the forest ground. Lexa stopped quickly, Clarke bumping into her from behind as she did. Lexa moved behind Clark, fitting her body against hers, then loaded her bow for her, placing it in Clarke's hands. She nodded in front of where Clarke stood, pointing out a small creature that stood before some trees."Place your fingers here," Clarke rested two of her fingers below the arrow and one on top; drawing the string back. "You need to straighten your elbow, and rise the bow slightly, aim for the tree above the deer, the branch that is sticking out over there should be aligned with this crease in the bows woodwork," Lexa pulled Clarke's elbow back slightly. "don't forget to breathe." She chuckled, her voice low.

Clarke breathed loudly. "I, I can't do it Lexa, I'll miss and it'll get away, you bett-"

Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's golden locks. "You can do this Clarke, I believe in you... I trust you." Lexa ran her hand down the Sky Girls back then across the outside of her thigh, prompting a slight shiver from Clarke. "Now, when you release, don't pull the string back any more, simply let go."

Clarke nodded lightly, her nose pressed into the string. She inhaled once more, releasing the bow smoothly on her exhale. The arrow hit the deer and it staggered to the ground. "Impressive Sky Girl. Maybe now Indra will be more accepting of you." Lexa teased.

Clarke grinned as she realized she had in fact fired the bow, and actually hit the target. "Somehow I doubt anything will ever convince Indra to like me." Clarke muttered.

Lexa led her girlfriend to the deer where she proceeded to look away as the grounder killed the animal. "It is done Clarke." Lexa noticed Clark was looking into the distance. "You fear you are cruel and harsh of heart? You look away even at the death of an animal Sky Girl, this is not the action of a heartless person." Lexa attached a rope to the dear and handed one side to Clarke. "Now we pull our food back to the horses."

Clarke grabbed the rope and chuckled. "Thank God that's extremely close."

Clarke and Lexa towed the animal back to where their steeds were. Octavia and Indra stood, waiting; a handful of birds tied to their belts. Indra's eyes widened immediately at the sight of the deer. "Always one to impress Heda." She remarked, proud of her commander.

Lexa handed the deer to Indra to tie to the horse. "Actually you have Clarke to thank for this." She quipped, trying not to look smug when shock appeared on the stern grounders face.

  


 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 

Clarke nestled into Lexa's neck as they rode, smelling the warriors scent that she loved more than any other. "Mmmm." Clarke moaned, kissing Lexa's neck gently while Indra and Octavia rode ahead; unable to see. "Why do you smell so good?" She mumbled against the warrior, feeling Lexa's cheek harden as she smiled at Clarke's words.

"Maybe one day I shall tell you." Lexa teased.

Clarke grumbled into Lexa's neck. "When we get back maybe you should give me that tattoo?" Clarke whispered, her voice low and sultry.

Lexa brought her horse to a sudden stop, turning to face her girlfriend. "Are you saying this for amusement Clarke?" She asked, convinced the Sky Girl wouldn't be up for it after her reaction earlier.

Clarke pushed Lexa's hair behind her ear. "I mean it. I want you to mark me."

Lexa inhaled deeply pursing the smile that was trying to appear on her face. "Then I shall." She added, leaning in to kiss Clarke.

Clarke pulled away before Lexa's lips could meet hers. "Indra..." She nodded to where Octavia and Indra had now stopped and were sat watching the commander; confused as to why she had brought her steed to a halt.

Lexa moved her head to see what her girlfriend saw, then turned back around to face Clarke once again. "Even Indra would be ashamed if I were to not kiss you after you have granted me the honer of marking you."

Clarke tilted her head, chewing her lip. "But they are watching Lexa, they-"

"So let them observe." Lexa interrupted, her eyes intensely focused on Clarke's as she pulled her head in towards hers, brushing her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip; tracing its outline. The blood ran to Clarke's head, making her feel dizzy as she pulled Lexa into her hurriedly, Lexa's touch bringing out a raw passion she couldn't control; be it in front of Indra or not.

Lexa chuckled against Clarke, pulling her head in tight against her; Clarke's hair scrunched up in Lexa's grasp as she pulled at her lip with her own, Clarke now running her tongue along Lexa's.

"Wooooo!" Octavia shouted fist bumping the air. "I mean it's sweet and all but get a room guys!"

Lexa parted from Clarke, about to reply to Octavia harshly. "Don't," Clarke whispered into her ear. "It's a thing my people do. Well... Octavia mostly, but leave it, shes trying to show her acceptance of us, in the most dorky way possible." Lexa's face softened, feeling Clarke's breath, warm against her ear.

"I see." She muttered. "Octavia!" Lexa replied loudly, her tone stern.

"Lexa-" Clarke pleaded.

"Perhaps you can make my bed ready for me and Clarke when we return?" Lexa added. Clarke buried her head into the warrior, her body convulsing with muffled snorts and laughter.

Octavia stared at Lexa, bit her lip and nodded; fearing her even though she knew she was probably mocking her. "Certainly Heda."

Clarke look up and watched amazed as she saw Indra's mouth turn up at the commanders remark. "We shall continue now." Lexa ordered.

Clarke ran her nose across Lexa's neck, moving it back and forth a couple times until she felt the commander shiver. "That was sweet." Clarke giggled.

"I can hardly be angry whilst I am subjected to your touch." Lexa quipped, though secretly meaning every word.

* * *

Clarke clumsily dismounted the horse; losing her balance as she landed on the ground. She held her hand out to Lexa, who without noticing her girlfriends gesture, stood up on the horse and proceeded to jump from its back, landing in a crouch in one fluid motion. Clarke quickly retracted her hand, watching her girlfriend in awe and slight embarrassment as she remembered how elegant her own dismount was. "That's just showing off..." She mumbled to Octavia, who stood beside her trying to contain her laughter.

"Octavia if you would prepare my bed now." Lexa commanded.

Octavia's smile faded immediately, realizing Lexa wasn't joking earlier. "Yes Heda." She lowered her head then ran off to fix Lexa's bed.

"I thought you were joking earlier?" Clarke whacked Lexa playfully.

"I was joking about my intentions as to why the bed was to be made, but I will be needing a clean and private place to mark you Clarke... But I would not tell her that." Lexa smiled smugly.

Clarke began to walk to Lexa's tent, following beside her girlfriend; their pace in sync with one another. "So... what are you going to put on me?" Clarke questioned, curious as to what she had signed up for.

"A partners mark to their other is always unique." Lexa replied, Clarke scowling at the vague nature of her response. Lexa saw this and made a mental note not to smile at Clarke's impatient nature not wanting to encourage it; however cute she found it to be. "I shall give you a ring." She added hoping to appease Clark after her first answer did not.

Clarke looked to Lexa, her brow dipping lower in confusion. "As in a ring on my finger?"

Laughter rumbled through Lexa as she thought of such a thing. "No Clarke, It is a mark that wraps around your arm, it signifies commitment to a mission, place or person."

"Ohhh!" Clarke gasped; relieved. "For a second I thought you were going to propo-"

"If I were to propose to you I would do it in a way you would not ever forget Clarke Griffin." Lexa added, her voice turning serious.

"I didn't realize you guys had marriage." Clarke exclaimed, her cheeks growing pink at realization what she had just said would probably sound entirely stupid to Lexa.

"We do not." Lexa replied. "But Octavia explained it to me one evening when I questioned her of it's importance." Lexa placed a hand in front of Clarke; stopping her outside her tent. "Though it is not a ritual typical of my people, we have something similar. I would be happy to perform both, and Octavia's explanation of how grand proposals were made me wish to perform one myself... especially if I got to see your reaction whilst I did so."

Clarke looked to the ground, kicking it with her foot as she tried not to blush further at how sweet Lexa was being in this moment. "Why can't I be the one to propose to you when the time comes?" She pondered.

"Because-" Lexa searched for a reasoning that would grant her the ability to be the one proposing; she had already planned it out in her head and wasn't about to let Clarke have the chance. "Because you asked me to be your partner, and I wish to have a turn at being the one to ask" She reasoned.

Clarke stared at her, chewing her bottom lip as she shook her head at the warrior; unable to debate this. "Fine." She huffed, slumping her shoulders in defeat, though smiling slightly; enjoying the thought of Lexa proposing.

Octavia appeared in front of them; hair covering her face. She pushed the locks out of her vision and nodded to the commander. "Your bed is ready Heda."

Lexa nodded to the warrior in thanks. "We shall make good use of it." She teased, her face completely straight as she did so.

Octavia forced a smile and nodded then grabbed Clarke's arm. "I really fucking hope she's messing with me, if not... at least hide any extras you may use."

Clarke's eyes widened, startled. "How-" Realization came across her face. "Raven?"

Octavia nodded, snorting loudly. "We're having this conversation later." She replied between spouts of laughter.

"What conversation?" Abigail stood behind the three of them, arms folded as she stared at them in suspicion; eyes narrowed.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 

Clarke scoured her mind for an answer whilst simultaneously trying to figure out just how much of the conversation Abi had heard. "We... were just talking about Raven. She, she erm likes this guy." Clarke nodded as she spoke, as if doing so would help convince her mum she wasn't lying through her teeth.

Abi stared at her daughter, unconvinced, then proceeded to return her gaze to the warrior. "Lexa."

Lexa tried her best not to appear shocked as Clarke's mother bowed her head in respect of the grounder. After their last meetings went less than well, Lexa had grown to fear Abigail slightly; though she would never admit this. "Abigail." Lexa returned the nod; but only just.

Clarke intertwined her fingers with the warrior's- trying to offer some support. Though Lexa appeared unfazed by almost everything Clarke had seen her put through, she knew she feared her mother as she would begin to fiddle with her dagger in Abigail's presence; something Clarke noted her girlfriend did in times of unease.

Abi smiled slightly; taking all of them by shock. "I wished to steal Lexa from you for a moment Clarke."

Clarke's grasp on her warrior tightened. "Anything you intend to say to Lexa you can say to me also."

Abigail swallowed, folding her arms. "Clarke this is not the place-"

"Lexa is my girlfriend. I will be here when you speak to her." Clarke's tone was cold as she spoke, folding her arms too.

Abby's eyebrows rose. "When did this happen?" She exclaimed, shocked by her daughters choice not to involve her in this decision.

"Mum, I, I love Lexa. I know you don't understand this, and you don't approve of our relationship... but it's happening," Clarke released Lexa's hand. "and what you said to Lexa earlier..." Clarke's eyes narrowed at Abigail. "You are never to treat her that way again. If you do, it will be me you lose."

Octavia swayed her arms back and forth. "Well then..." She said; her voice high as she tried awkwardly to break the tension. "We should be going." Octavia pulled on Abi's sleeve, trying to drag her away before she retaliated.

"Clarke," Abigail's eyes glazed over with tears she now attempted to hold back as she spoke. "I.. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I mean yes, I wish you had told me about all of this.. And I maybe got a bit angry and bitter at the fact you didn't tell me," Abigail's head dropped. "And I apologize to you for that." She moved her gaze up to the warrior. "To Lexa."

Lexa's eyes widened at Abi's words. Clarke observed this, and tried not to smile as she watched Lexa's shoulders relax. "Oh." Clarke moved back from her mothers face and to Lexa's side. This time Lexa was the one to reach for her fingers; squishing Clarke's hand gently to try and calm her.

"I was just about to mark Clarke, you are welcome to watch Abigail." Lexa offered. Clarke shot Lexa a look immediately, shaking her head slightly in attempt to signal Lexa not to reply to her moms questions that were to follow.

"What is marking?" Abigail asked, angered slightly as she noticed Clarke's head shaking.

Lexa, confused by what on earth Clarke was doing replied. "I believe Clarke said your people call it tattooing."

Abigail's eyes widened as she now shook her head furiously at Clarke who shrunk into her boots before her. "Clarke Griffin you are not by any means letting Lexa... Or any one for that matter tattoo you!" Octavia began to sway again, trying to take her mind away from what was happening.

Lexa closed her eyes and exhaled, realizing now what Clarke's gestures were attempting to tell her. "Mum, I'm not-" Clarke mumbled.

Abigail began to turn red. "You are a child Clarke, you are not having a tattoo!"

Octavia stood between the two of them; trying to diffuse the situation. "I'm sure Lexa wasn't going to mark Clarke's boobs... It was probably just gonna be a tiny butt tattoo no one would ever see... Right Clarke?" Octavia felt a tight tug on her belt as Lexa pulled her from between the two of them, Clarke's glaring at Octavia as she did.

"It is not a question of where it would be." Abigail dismissed Octavia's remarks without dwelling over them for too long.

Clarke moved forward so that her nose was almost touching her mothers. "Mom... You lost the right to call me a child when you sent me to earth on a suicide mission!" She spat.

Abigail inhaled, her breath jagged as she thought of her actions from Clarke's point of view. "Clarke we had no choi-"

"Then send adults. You lost any authority you had over us when you sent us down to test your air." She moved back, standing between Lexa and Octavia. "Lexa is going to mark me. It is the tradition of her people,and Lexa's traditions are now mine too."

Abigail narrowed her eyes at her daughter and scoffed. "You are still a child Clarke, no actions on my part or yours will change that."

"Except for aging." Octavia snorted. Abigail shook her head and turned to march away; leaving before Clarke could retaliate.

Lexa pulled a fuming Clarke into her arms, and kissed her head gently. "It is okay Sky Girl. We do not have to do this... I did not foresee that this would cause your mother such offense."

Clarke moaned lightly at Lexa's touch. "No. We are doing this now. I wish for you to mark me Lexa."

Lexa smirked slightly at her girlfriends defiance of her mother. "Can I get one too?" Octavia's face lurked near theirs, a huge grin on her face.

Lexa released Clarke and turned to Octavia. "You can complete one of mine if you wish?"

Octavia's Grin grew. "Are you being serious? Where do you want it?" Octavia asked eagerly.

Clarke caught Lexa's stare then narrowed her eyes at her; knowing she was plotting something. "I was thinking my left breast." Clarke burst into a fit of laughter as she watched a look of shock and disgust appear on her friends face.

"Ewwwwww," Octavia blurted out. "I mean, I think I'm good Heda." She corrected after receiving a stern look from the commander. Noticing Clarke's laughter she realized the pair were joking with her. "I'm sure Clarke would enjoy that however." Octavia added, looking smug as she watched the smile disappear from her friends face. Octavia gently bashed Clarke on the shoulder then turned to walk away. "Later loser." She snorted. "Heda." Octavia nodded to her commander and skipped off in a fit of laughter.

"So.." Clarke ran a finger down Lexa's chest. "Are you gonna mark me?"

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 

Clarke tugged at the waistband of Lexa's trousers as she backed up into the tent. She fell onto the warriors bed, pulling her down with her. "Is this gonna hurt?" Clarke noted the needle type implements that lay next to her, her forehead creasing at the sight of them.

Lexa rolled onto her back and began to laugh. "Clarke Griffin, fearless leader scared of marking tools!" She announced in a mocking tone.

Clarke elbowed Lexa in the hip, grunting with annoyance. "No!" She replied defensively, trying not to look at the tools. "I, I just don't like needles..." Clarke sat up and began to examine the sharp splinter like implements.

"Clarke, you have faced much worse than a marker." Lexa took it from Clarke's grasp, poking her own finger with the pointed end.

A tiny drop of blood appeared and Clarke turned pale. "I, I don't know that I can do this."

Lexa placed her finger in her mouth, sucking away the blood. "It is not horrific pain Clarke." Lexa pulled off her armor, then her top; revealing vine like tattoos that traced the outline of her breasts, trailing down and off her hip. "This one caused me the most pain." She pointed to the one Clarke could see the top half of on her hip bone. Clarke ran her finger along the art that decorated the already beautiful warrior that lay before her.

"Where," Clarke began to speak then started to look at how the tattoo wrapped around the bottom half of Lexa's left breast; making her forget entirely what she was going to say.

"Where..." Lexa prompted, a smug smile appearing on her face when Clarke began to blush- realizing Lexa had caught her staring.

"Oh, um... where do you want me to mark you?" Clarke began to play with her fingers as she waited for the pink to disappear from her cheeks.

Lexa sat up and motioned to her right bicep. "I wish for it to be here, somewhere where it can be seen."

Clarke smiled at Lexa. "And you want a ring style one right?"

Lexa nodded. "It just needs to wrap around my arm. You may be as creative as you wish with it, or it may just be a simple line. I just want to have something to remind me of you Clarke."

Clarke blushed again and Lexa passed her a charcoal like drawing tool. "Use this before you make the mark permanent."

Clarke sighed with relief, realizing there was now slightly less of a chance that she would mess up her design. "Thanks."

The commander lifted her arm while Clarke drew; using the tattoos that adorned the warriors body as reference. "I...I think I'm happy with it." Clarke mumbled after ten minutes of scribbling. "It's kind of simple but I don't want to mess it up."

Lexa handed Clarke the sharp implement and motioned to the top. "You want to go this deep," Clarke nodded taking it into her hand. "don't be worried about hurting me, if you do not go this deep the dye will not stain. I wish to remember you for my life Clarke, not simply a few days." Clarke pulled the black, ink type substance towards her and inhaled deeply, pressing the inked marker into Lexa's skin.

Lexa winced slightly but hid this from Clarke- not wanting to seem weak. "Perhaps not as deep as that Sky Girl." She teased.

Clarke continued, applying slightly less pressure until she had traced the entire design; filling in all the areas with the dye. "Okay it's done." Clarke put down the tool and looked at the design. "I think it's okay but I can't really see it great.. Your skins quite red.. Does it hurt babe?" Lexa looked at Clarke; her brow furrowing at the term. Clarke quickly turned red and began to fuss with the dye pots. "I, I uh didn't mean... It's a term my people use sometimes I guess, don't worry about it."

"I like it." Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke panicking, trying to find more stuff to move around. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's, standing behind her girlfriend so her breasts rested against the sky girl's back. "You worry to much over the opinions of others," Lexa began to kiss down Clarke's neck. "you are a commander Sky Girl," She peeled Clarke's top off of her then bent her over the bed. "you should not worry, you are perfect... the opinions of others will not change this." Lexa kissed along Clarke's back then began to unzip her trousers.

"What are you-" Clarke tried to get up but Lexa hushed her and pushed her shoulder until she was bent over the bed once again.

Lexa gently pulled Clarke's trousers and underwear off then reached for the drawing tools. "Although it makes me smile to see you defy your mother..." Clarke shuddered feeling the cold tip of the coal touching the base of her back. "I do not wish to get on the wrong side of her." Clarke relaxed into the bed as Lexa drew, trying not to think about how exposed she felt in the position.

"Why do you fear my mother?" Clarke giggled and Lexa instinctively dug her nails into the back of the Sky Girl, the sound of her laughter driving the warrior insane. Clarke moaned loudly; Lexa immediately removing her left hand from her back in fear she hurt her.

"Are you hurt Clarke?" Lexa placed a palm on where her nail marks etched into Clarke's skin.

Clarke released her grasp from Lexa's bed. "No, it was just that I," She buried her head

into Lexa's sheets. "I enjoyed it." She mumbled, her words muffled by Lexa's bedding.

Lexa sighed; relieved, then proceeded to continue her drawing. She traced a sun like design as the base of Clarke's spine with tribal markings coming off from it. "Are you prepared?" She asked Clarke, walking to get a clean marker.

Clarke grunted into the bed. "Yeah I guess."

Lexa poked at Clarke and stopped immediately as she heard her wince in pain. "Did I go too deep Sky Girl?"

Clarke laughed into the sheets. "If only Octavia were here to hear that," she raised her head and looked to Lexa. "it wasn't actually that bad, I just made the noise from fear it was gonna sting like a bitch."

Lexa chuckled under her breath and continued to poke at Clarke's skin; watching as the dye took the form of her design.

Twenty minutes passed and Lexa slapped Clarke's bum, the sound of it filling the entire tent. "It is done."

Clarke stood up, squinting in pain over how sore her skin felt. "Did you seriously just smack my bum?" She giggled watching a smug grin pull at her girlfriends face.

Lexa rested her hands on Clarke's hips and pulled her in to kiss her. "Do not tell your mother of your mark, she dislikes me enough as it is."

Clarke ran her fingers along the new design that stained Lexa's skin. "She doesn't dislike you... She's just having a hard time letting go of the idea that I'm not a kid anymore."

"Either way, she will not appreciate the idea that I have marked you despite her orders not to." Lexa kissed Clarke's nose then grabbed her clothes off the bed.

"Heda may I enter?" Octavia called from outside the tent.

Lexa tossed Clarke's clothing to her and waited her for her to get dressed before responding. "You may."

Octavia ran in, beads of sweat running down her face. "We've got word from Bellamy. The flare has just gone up... It's time."

  


 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 

Lexa's eyes were instantly on Clarke's; both of them exchanging a look of readiness. "Now we fight." Lexa announced confidently before hurriedly exiting the tent with the others.

Lexa ran to the cliff side and shouted at two men in Trigedasleng, the both of them immediately sounding their horns, causing a huge roar of cheering from the crowd below. Clarke watched on as Lexa addressed the crowd, her eyes widening as she witnessed the power Lexa had over her people. Clarke at this moment felt extremely attracted to her girlfriend, moving close enough to her that her hand brushed against hers.

The crowd roared again as Lexa finished addressing them; her words fueling their passion for the war to come. The commander turned to leave, heading back with Indra to the tent. "Our people, you will lead them through the tunnels, I will take the others above ground." Lexa commanded, Indra nodding as she showed her into the tent.

Lexa entered and stood by the armor, raising her arms so that her people could dress her in her war gear. Clarke lingered by the tents entrance, still watching in awe of Lexa's power and confidence. "Clarke, there is armor for you also." Lexa commanded the men near her to grab the other gear.

Two large grounders appeared either side of Clarke. "It's fine, I don't need any." Clarke raised a hand to the warriors motioning for them to stop.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the sky girl's resistance. "Clarke, do not let pride get in the way of your protection."

Clarke returned the narrowed glare. "I am fine." She said, moving to attach her gun holster to her belt.

"Clarke," Lexa grasped her wrist. "Please."

Clarke looked to the warrior, her face softening in attempts to calm her. "I will be okay Lexa."

Lexa swallowed, her jaw hard as she realized Clarke was being stubborn at the most inappropriate time. "Fine." Lexa said, her voice cold as the warriors continued to dress her.

* * *

Lexa marched toward Mount Weather; her people surrounded her and Clarke followed silently by her side. "I did not mean to offend you Clarke, I just wish you to be safe."

Clarke let her hand fall beside Lexa's; a peace offering. "I understand, but I will be safe."

Lexa nodded- she did not agree with what the sky girl said but this was not the place- she would not let Clarke go into battle with anything on her mind other than what needed to be.

Finally, they Came to a halt outside the door to Mount Weather. Lexa stood by Clarke; gawking at her as Clarke addressed her people in her own tongue. After they were done with the battle, she would ask who taught her this, and ask she speak it again for her alone. Lexa looked up to her people after Clarke finished, adding to her girlfriends words. "Oso na zog raun kom trikova, den, oso na breik oso kru au." Lexa raised a fist to the air. "Osir gonplei nou ste odon!" She roared, her peoples cheers filling the air around them.

Lexa finished her speech and the grounders ran to fight as the doors lock was disabled. "Clarke!" She grasped her girlfriends arm before she could leave. "Be careful." She stared into the sky girl's eyes, tears glazing her own as she saw Clarke's passion for revenge. "I love you Clarke Griffin."

Clarke's mouth parted in shock of hearing those words come from Lexa's mouth. "I love you too." Clarke said, before being torn away from her girlfriends side by a flood of grounders.

The battle went on for hour upon hour, Lexa traveling through the crowed to slit the throats of any mountain men who tried to pass. As she fought through the crowed she tended to her own, ending the lives of those who were in too much pain to go on. Most of her people were now beginning to return from the Mountain Men's base now; faces of those she once thought to be lost appearing in the crowed before her.

Lexa stopped seeing Indra and Octavia appear with Abigail, each of them carrying weakened fighters to safety. "Indra!" Lexa shouted, relived to see their faces. "Clarke, where is she?" Lexa knew the time of battle was not to be spent hunting for loved ones, but she gave into this weakness as it was Clarke; she had to know.

"I haven't seen her since we left the tunnels Heda." Indra replied before running to the aid of a fallen warrior.

"Octavia, Abigail, have you seen-" Lexa stopped mid sentence, her eyes filling with tears as she saw the golden locks of her girlfriend in among the crowd. "Clarke!"

Octavia and Abigail smiled. "I told you she loved her." Octavia muttered before running to Lexa's side.

"Clarke!" They both shouted now until the sky girl heard their heckles.

Her eyes brightening at the sight of her friends. "Hey!" Clarke began to walk towards them, parting from the crowed.

It was then that Lexa's jaw dropped and everything seemed to go silent. A deafening roar of gunshots sounded the air. She watched as Clarke raised her hands to her stomach. Everything seemed to be moving so slow. A grounder roared from behind the Sky Girl- the sound piercing the air that had grown silent after the roar of gunfire- moving to plunge a sword into the heart of the Mountain Man who had shot Clarke.

* * *

Trigedasleng translation (sourced from the 100 wiki Trigedasleng page):

Oso na zog raun kom trikova, den, oso na breik oso kru au.-We (will) strike from the shadows, then, we free our people.

Osir gonplei nou ste odon! - Our fight isn't over!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 

"Clarke!" Lexa's roar was primal as she ran to her girlfriends side. Octavia followed closely behind the warrior; shocked and still trying to figure out of what exactly had just happened. Clarke slumped to the ground, chocking on the blood that had begun to fill her throat.

"Clarke, no!" Lexa fell to her knees beside her girlfriend, rage and sadness filling her expression.

"I guess you were right." Clarke teased, choking on her words as she tried to speak.

"Don't speak." Lexa ordered, her voice soft.

"Clarke, no... this can't happen, you have to stay with us!" Octavia cried, her tears drenching Clarke's bloody shirt.

"Abigail!" Lexa screamed.

Abigail ran to Lexa's side, automatically beginning to dress her patients wound without a second thought. "Are you still able to feel your legs?" She asked, looking up to see it was her daughter who she was treating. "Clarke!" Tears began to cloud her vision and she tried furiously to blink them away. "What happened?" Abigail's voice turned cold and deadly as she addressed Lexa.

"She was shot, she was walking over to us then we heard the gunfire." Octavia intervened seeing that Lexa was to emotional to reply.

"Why were you not by her side?" Abi spat the words as she threw cloths over Clarke's wounds.

Lexa swallowed hard. "I, I-"

Clarke's eyes fluttered as she reached for Lexa's hand, holding it in her limp grasp. "It was not Lexa's fault. She warned me. It was my own stupidity that caused this."

Lexa pulled Clarke into her and burst into floods of tears. Silence broke through the forest as all the grounders watching fell onto one knee; their heads bowed.

"What's happening?" Clarke's voice was raspy and the only sound to fill the air.

Indra appeared by Lexa's side. "Heda." She knelt down beside the broken commander. "You have to stay strong...they cannot see you break; they do not understand why."

Lexa looked up to Indra; her painted face stained with tears and Clarke's blood. "Then tell them."

Indra looked to the ground then returned her stare to her commander. "I don't think that is wi-"

"Tell them." Lexa's voice was now low and harsh as it cut through the air.

"Everyone," Indra stood tall. "the commander is saddened as she has taken Clarke as her partner." Indra continued in Trigedasleng. "Clarke is one of our own now." Indra braced herself as she prepared for laughter to erupt from the crowd, but instead they all stood; one by one raising their firsts.

"Osir gonplei nou ste odon!" They began to chant, the echos of the grounders voices ripped through the forest. Indra stood with astonishment and Lexa's mouth parted in shock.

"What's happening?" Octavia questioned Indra.

"They are showing their acceptance." Lexa's voice cracked from shock as she spoke the words.

Lexa turned to Abigail. "Clarke is not only a Sky commander but a partner of their leader now. You can not let her die... it is not simply our relationship but the entire alliance that now rests on her life."

Lexa watched on as Clarke was carried by her people to the Skaikru's base. "Take her to the medical bay." Abigail ordered. "I am going to have to operate, the bullet passed through which is good but she is losing a lot of blood." She turned to Octavia. "Lexa can stay in Clarke's tent tonight if she wishes, tidy it up and see her guards have shelter too." Abigail nodded to Lexa then ran into the medical area to attend to her daughters wound.

Lexa stood paralyzed by shock. She was only brought back to reality when Octavia rested her hand on the warrior's shoulder. "She will be okay Lexa. Clarke is a fighter."

Lexa followed Octavia to Clarke's tent. "I'm uh just gonna tidy this before you enter... Clarke's quite messy." Octavia hopped into the tent, closing it behind her.

Lexa smiled; thinking of Clarke's messy habits. "How is she doing?" Lexa looked up to see a very battered Raven stood before her.

"She is not well." Lexa replied, trying to pull her emotions back together.

"She will be." Raven sounded confident in her words and this made Lexa feel slightly more at ease. "Where are you staying tonight?" She questioned the warrior.

"Abigail said I am to sleep in Clarke's tent." Lexa began to fiddle with her dagger over the thought of taking her girlfriends tent in her absence.

"Oh, uh, right then, I'd better sort that out for you." Before Lexa could reply Raven hopped into the tent, gasping when she saw Octavia sat in Clarke's sheets holding a large wooden box.

"What's this?" Octavia sounded intrigued. There was a note attached to the front of the box with 'Clarke' written on it in an elegant script.

"Don't look at that. It's Clarke's, she wouldn't want us prying though her belongings." Raven narrowed her eyes at Octavia as she watched her go to open the box; ignoring her words altogether.

"Oh. My God." Octavia looked to Raven, horrified. "It's from you isn't it."

Raven crumpled her face up and nodded. "I said I'd make her one and I figured her and Lexa could use it when they got back from the battle. Obviously I didn't know this was all going to happen."

Octavia pointed to the content of the box. "How did you-"

Raven motioned to Octavia to be quiet. "Lexa's right outside dork. I didn't make it.. well I made the harness... I had some grounder help with the other stuff." Octavia snorted loudly at the thought of Raven working with grounders.

"What is so-" Lexa poked her head into the tent and stopped seeing the content of the box that sat in Octavia's hands. "Am I interrupting something?" She cleared her throat and for a moment forgot about Clarke; trying not to smile as she watched Octavia press her tongue to the side of her cheek; eyes widening in shock.

"Heda I like men." Octavia Clarified. Lexa nodded slowly, unconvinced by the girl that sat before her holding a strap on. "No seriously, I like me some male parts very, very much. Women are not my thing."

Raven and Lexa burst into a fit of laughter. Octavia smiled at this; she had not seen Lexa laugh- or smile for that matter- and was glad to see the side of her Clarke must get to see.

"Why are you holding that then?" Lexa questioned. Octavia shrugged, pretending it had simply fallen from the sky. "Speak true." Lexa commanded.

Octavia squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the words that- as a grounder warrior- she wanted to hear least. "Raven made it with some grounders as a present for you and Clarke. She figured you guys would be using it tonight so she left it in the tent for Clarke to find."

Octavia opened her eyes and saw the daggered look Raven was now shooting her. "Oh my God you can't just spill your guts because she said," Raven put on a dopey Lexa impersonation. " 'speak true'." She turned to Lexa. "No offense."

Lexa tried not to smile whilst hearing Raven's attempt at her voice. "I see." She took the box from Octavia and began to examine the content. "What are these?" Lexa pointed to some fastening on the belt.

"Although your craftsman seemed to think you would be the one to wear it, I made it adjustable so Clarke could choose to if she wanted to." Raven explained.

Octavia simply stared on; her mouth open as she was still coming to terms with the fact she was in fact listening to this conversation. Lexa tried not to smile at her expression and continued. "So Clarke can change it to fit herself?" The warrior asked; intrigued.

"Yeah, if she just pulls on this." Raven grabbed Octavia. "Hey stand up and put your legs through here." Lexa snorted at the horrified look on Octavia's face, then immediately hardened her face; pretending she hadn't just made that noise. "Hey, come on." Raven nagged.

Octavia got up and put her legs through the harness, knowing if she didn't Lexa would simply just order her to. "We are not telling Clarke, or anyone of this." She muttered, eyes narrowing at the pair who were both chewing their lips in attempt to suppress their laughter.

Raven tightened it. "You just pull here to tighten it, or tug here to loosen it."

Lexa nodded in approval of the design. "It is impressive work."

The three of them looked up in shock as Abigail stood at the tents entrance, eyes growing large as she realized what Octavia was wearing. She immediately moved her gaze out of the tent. "I just wished to tell you Clarke has responded well. The bleeding has stopped and we are hopeful she will make a full recovery."

Octavia tugged erratically at the harness, trying to free herself from it as quickly as humanly possible. Lexa got up and walked to Abigail's side. "So she will be okay?" The warrior asked, seemingly unfazed by Octavia's fight with the harness that was going on behind them.

"We will see how she does through the night... It will be a long recovery but it looks like she is going to pull through. Octavia," Abigail addressed her whilst keeping her eyes on Lexa. "the two tents next to Clarke's have been cleared for Lexa's security detail... once you have sorted yourself out, if you could show them to their beds."

Octavia, tripped over; her foot caught in the harness she was trying to escape from. "Sure thing." She muttered, her words muffled by the bedding she had just face planted into.

Lexa followed Abigail back to the medical center. "When I was operating on Clarke I noticed an interesting tattoo at the bottom of her back." Abigail stopped to look at Lexa who stood before her staring at the ceiling, slightly afraid of Clarke's mother. "It is actually very beautiful." She added, before turning back around to show Lexa to her daughters side. "Your love for my daughter... I see it now. I am sorry for what I said before but I have lost enough of the Clarke I knew already." Lexa returned her eyes to Abigail's, smiling very slightly at her words. "However, if she ever comes back with a mark on her face, this will be a different matter."

Lexa nodded to Abigail and watched as she left. "I am here Clarke." Lexa wedged herself into the small cot that Clarke lay in and smiled as she felt Clarke roll into her, burying her head into her neck. Though she was asleep, Lexa took this as a good sign.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 

Clarke woke, her eyes felt heavy from the medicine and she just wanted to go back to sleep. She clenched her hand then looked up; feeling someone moving in her grasp. Lexa lay asleep next to her; her arm wrapped possessively around her girlfriend. The sky girl smiled at Lexa, trying not to giggle at the fact she was snoring quite loudly.

"She's been doing that for hours." Clarke turned; wincing at the pain from her wound. A very happy Octavia sat at the end of the cot staring at her friend with a massive grin. "I was gonna wake her in case her snoring woke you but I figured I valued my life more than your sleep."

Clarke laughed at her friend. "Lexa's not that bad Octavia!"

Octavia stopped laughing, realizing Clarke was actually worried she feared her girlfriend. "I know Lexa isn't.. we actually had a pretty good laugh last night."

Clarke's brow raised immediately, somehow she did not see Octavia ever using the words 'Lexa' and 'laugh' in a sentence together. "A laugh?" She asked, assuming Octavia was just trying to cheer her up or distract her from her wound.

Octavia grinned. "No, for real. Lexa actually snorted at one point and-"

"Lexa... Snorted?" Clarke was now seriously suspicious of how truthful her friend was being.

"Seriously, I'm not joking. We were-" Octavia stopped, realizing the explanation of this would just lead to her being mocked further. "We were just having a laugh."

Clarke saw that Octavia was blatantly hiding something from her but she would ask Lexa what exactly this was later- she did not wish to get her friend in trouble with her commander for gossiping. "I see." Clarke nodded slowly, allowing Octavia to see she was still unconvinced by her reply.

"I'd better go get Raven... I said I'd let her know when you were awake, we stayed with you most of the morning but we didn't want to be here when Lexa woke up in case she was grouchy. I mean shes grouchy enough when she's fully awake let alone-"

"Be careful sky girl." Lexa mumbled, her eyes still shut.

Octavia sat bolt upright, riddled with the crippling fear that Lexa may have heard their entire conversation. Maybe Lexa never fell asleep in the first place and had in fact been listening to her and Ravens conversation about the pair throughout their stay; it was the thoughts of this that now pounded at Octavia's head as she simultaneously tried to plan her escape route. "I er, I have to go find Raven." She stuttered, running to exit the medical bay.

Clarke grimaced, having tried unsuccessful not to laugh at her girlfriends cruel joke. "Are you okay?" Lexa sat up, cradling Clarke's arms in her own.

"I'm fine." Clarke went to move and exhaled deeply, she didn't wish for Lexa to see her weakened but couldn't mask the sharp pain the bullet wound was presenting.

"It is okay to feel pain Clarke." Lexa sat back, wrapping her legs around Clarke so that she could lay on the warrior.

Clarke laid against Lexa without a second thought, appreciating the cushioned feeling of her girlfriends chest as she wriggled into a comfortable position. "Mmm." Clarke moaned into Lexa's ear, turning pink as she remembered they weren't alone.

Lexa moved a strand of hair from Clarke's face, pulling it behind her ear. "You gave me quite the scare in battle Sky Girl."

Clarke grinned, remembering how Lexa had declared her partnership with Clarke before her people. "I'm sorry," Clarke moved her hand to feel her bandages. "I should of listened to you but I was being stubborn and I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Lexa chuckled lightly, her breath warm against her girlfriends ear. "I like your stubborn nature Clarke Griffin, but next time you will not be leaving the camp until you are covered head to toe in armor."

Clarke laughed but stopped quickly realizing her girlfriend probably wasn't joking. "Lexa I'll be fine in whatever you wear."

Lexa nuzzled into Clarke's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the sky girl as she intertwined her fingers with Clarke's. "Your mother knows of your mark." She whispered.

Clarke's fingers tightened against Lexa's. "How-"

"Do not worry of this Clarke," Lexa began to massage Clarke's hand with her thumb. "she surprisingly thought it to be acceptable."

Clarke relaxed back into her warrior; letting her shoulders slump into Lexa's body.

"Who told her about it?"

Lexa began to kiss Clarke's ear, gently biting it until she heard Clarke moan. "No one told her of it, she saw it when she was healing you." Lexa pulled the cover so it covered Clarke's waist and began to trace circles on the inside of Clarke's thigh beneath it.

Goosebumps raised on Clarke's arms. "What is it that you were laughing about with Octavia and Raven?"

Lexa paused her drawing for a second, then resumed; moving to trace the circles slightly higher up her leg than before. "Raven made us a gift."

Clarke raised her hips slightly, Lexa's touch making her forget the pain she was in. "A gift?" Clarke replied, though she was barely listening to her girlfriend's words, transfixed by her girlfriends fingertips as they ran up and down her leg.

"She made us a gift for us to use during love making." Lexa nibbled as Clarke's ear again, seeing her touch was taking her mind off of the pain.

Clarke suddenly snapped out of her lust filled daze. "Raven made us a strap on and gave it to you?" Her voice was low and filled with annoyance.

Lexa stopped tracing the lines. "It is very well made, she had Octavia put it on so she could show me how to work it, it really is an impressive design."

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa. "Octavia put on the strap on? When the hell did this happen? Why did she give it to you?"

Lexa chuckled. "Raven left it in your tent so we could use it when we returned from battle. Octavia found it when she was tidying your tent for me to sleep in," Lexa shot Clarke a smug look over her messiness. " and I caught Raven and Octavia trying to remove it before I was to sleep there."

Clarke's face softened slightly. "Oh," She pulled Lexa's hand back down under the covers, wanting her to continue where she left off. The warrior obliged, bringing her hand even higher this time. "how did you get Octavia to put it on? I'm going to have to bring this one up next time I see her. I cant wait to see her face whe-"

The warrior shook her head against Clarke's."You are not to speak of that with her Sky Girl. She seemed to be very embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and she asked it that we do not speak of it again."

Clarke sighed. "Since when do you care about Octavia's feelings?" She lightly bashed the warrior.

"I do not, but it is not a good move for a commander to get on the wrong side of her warriors." Lexa's voice was flat as she spoke and Clarke knew she did not mean this; she was simply trying to keep up her tough girl facade.

"Well we wouldn't want that." Clarke inhaled, her breath jagged at Lexa's touch. There were a few other sky crew members and even some grounders being treated in the medical bay, however they all seemed to be asleep for now. "I don't like it here, surgery zones give me the creeps." Clarke shuddered as she looked at the needles and drips that surrounded her.

Lexa got up from the cot, delicately resting Clarke back down as she did. "I will see what I can do." Lexa felt helpless seeing Clarke lay in pain, knowing she could not make the healing process go any faster. However, she knew that she could still show Clarke she loved her by helping out with the small things; so that is what she would do.

Clarke raised her hand towards the warrior. "Don't be long," Clarke's eyes became glossy at the thought of being in pain without Lexa by her side to take her mind off of it. "I need you here."

Lexa swallowed, Clarke was not really one to show her emotional side and her need for Lexa made the warrior see just how vulnerable the injury was making the sky girl feel. "I will not be long Clarke, I shall return to you soon... you have my word."

Lexa walked out of the bay stopping when she saw Octavia and Raven walking towards her. "Hey, Clarke hasn't fallen back to sleep has she?" Raven whispered, trying not to wake those who were sleeping near to where they stood.

"No Clarke is awake," The warrior looked to the pair, her brow furrowed. "Do you think it would be possible to set up Clarke's tent for her to reside in while she heals?"

Octavia and Raven looked to one another not wanting to say what they were thinking. "Why, would she be needing some alone time?" Octavia said, giggling slightly as Lexa realized what they were thinking.

"No it is not so we can make love Octavia, Clarke simply finds the scenery of the healing zone frightening. I believe it is as she does not like the needles." Lexa stated.

Octavia and Raven chewed their lips trying not to laugh at the Grounder's blunt nature. "I see," Raven chewed her lip. "I believe we could sort that out for her, but you will have to check with Abi first."

Octavia nodded to Lexa who proceeded to quickly head off in search of Clarke's mother.

"Hey!" Octavia jumped on the cot beside Clarke, her face scrunching up as Clarke winced in pain. "Shit, shit, shit, I'm so sorry I totally-"

"It's cool." Clarke smiled, her friends presence cheering her up. "So what have you guys been up to?" Clarke looked smug as she cocked her head to the side, starting at Raven.

"She told you didn't she." Raven's tone was annoyed as she moved her gaze out the door in search of Lexa.

"She didn't tell me everything, but I am aware of your gift..." Clarke's face displayed a mixture of hilarity and annoyance at the thought.

"It was meant to be a surprise!" Raven pulled the box out from underneath her coat. I didn't want to leave it in your tent because after your mom saw Octavia wearing it she kind o-"

"My mom saw Octavia wearing the strap on?" Clarke yelled, forgetting they were not alone. "Oh dear God." She lowered her voice to an intense whisper. "Does she think it's mine? Oh God this is horrific. Are you sure she saw it?"

Raven tried not to chuckle at her friends rambling whilst Octavia sat beside her, curled up and snorting. "I'm pretty sure she thought it was yours. When she came in Octavia had it on so I could show Lexa how to work it..."

Clarke buried her head into her hands. "Oh shit. Kill me now. This can't be happening." She raised her head from her palms. "Wait, you guys were showing Lexa how to work a strap on?"

Octavia burst into another fit of laughter. "Yeah we had some serious bonding time." She choked.

Clarke returned her head to her hands and groaned. "I can't believe this. What did my mom say?"

Raven whacked Octavia who was still laughing at the matter. "She didn't really say much, Lexa seemed oblivious to the fact your mom was stood watching Octavia model your sex toy, which was actually quite useful as Lexa was more interested in how you were doing which totally distracted your mom... slightly..."

Clarke looked at her friends, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the box off of Raven, curiously peering at the content then raising her brows as she thought about using it. "Just out of curiosity... how long will it be until we can..."

Octavia crumpled her face up at the thought of Clarke having sex. Raven punched her friend's shoulder. "I can ask your mom-"

Clarke's eyes widened in horror. "Don't you dare-"

Raven rested her hand on Clarke's leg. "Don't worry, I'll just tell her one of the grounders wish to know, she knows I've been working alongside some of the guys she's treating here anyhow so she won't have a clue."

Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly. "Fine, are you sure there's no one else you can ask?"

Octavia looked up in alarm. "Indra used to work as a healer, I'm sure she would know!"

Clarke's face crumpled up. "Great now I have to choose between my mom or Indra."

Octavia's face lit up and Lexa entered the bay, Indra following at her side. Her mouth parted with excitement as she looked to Clarke before running over to them.

"Octavia, Octavia don't you dare!" Clarke shouted at her friend who proceeded to completely ignore her threats as she skipped up to her commander.

"Hey, quick question, Clarke want's to know how long she's got to wait before she can do, you know... 'the stuff' again?"

Clarke turned bright red as she pulled her cover up; hiding her face. Lexa smirked smugly at the thought Clarke was already wanting to be with her so soon after her injury.

"It depends how much movement there is to be involved." Indra replied, not wanting to insult her commander by staying silent.

Clarke groaned from underneath her cocoon. "Ughh!"

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 

Lexa chuckled hearing Clarke groan from where she was hidden. "See you'll be good to go in no time!" Octavia skipped back to Clarke, lightly tapping her on the back.

Clarke mumbled in annoyance, pulling her cover down to see Indra and Lexa now stood by her side. The warrior raised her brows at Clarke; seeing the box that lay in her lap. Clarke grabbed it, quickly moving it beneath the cover before Indra could question its contents. Indra noticed this. "I see you found the gift your friend was making with our craftsman."

Clarke clenched the box between her hands. "Great." She muttered, shooting Raven an evil glare.

Raven shook her head. "Hey, don't look at me I never said a thing!"

Indra chuckled at Clarke's embarrassment over the matter. "Apologies Sky Girl, I did not wish for anyone to be troubled, I simply saw the object whilst our craftsman was working on it and questioned him of it, the design is rather impre-"

Lexa shook her head at Indra, miming to her to stop speaking from fear her girlfriend was about to die of embarrassment. "So," Lexa sat by Clarke. "Your mother said we can prepare your tent for you to reside in as long as you have someone with you at all times."

Clarke smiled; her face softening at the change of topic and the thought of being able to get away from the medical bay was a much welcomed one. "When can I leave?" She asked eagerly.

Lexa grinned seeing how happy this made her girlfriend. "I can have my guards transport you in your cot... you are not to walk at this stage."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I can walk." She lifted herself gently from the bed,falling to the floor before she could place all her weight on her feet; an intense pain ripping through her stomach.

"Clarke!" Lexa knelt down beside her girlfriend, cradling the sky girl in her arms.

"I'm fine." Clarke's voice broke as she spoke, tears filling her eyes at the horrific pain in her stomach.

Lexa lifted Clarke effortlessly; one hand under her knees and the other behind her back, placing her down gently on the cot. "Speak true Clarke."

Clarke looked around seeing the others stood at the end of her bed gawking at her and swallowed loudly. She returned her gaze to Lexa and knew though they were there she could not lie, so she pulled the warrior in closer to her and lowered her voice; it cracking slightly as the pain intensified. "It really hurts, somethings not right."

Lexa pulled Clarke's top off and began to remove her bandage. "Indra, if you could assist me for a second. Octavia, fetch Abi now."

Lexa took the bandage off and drew in a deep breath as she saw the large wound that had been sewn up during surgery. "Your stitches have ripped." Indra pointed out, Lexa taking off her own top and pressing it to Clarke's stomach in attempt to try and stop the blood that was beginning to drip from Clarke's wound.

"Lexa," Clarke rested her palm on top of the warriors hand that laid against her; pushing the top to her skin. "I'm sorry I-"

Lexa moved her free hand to cup the back of the sky girls head, drawing it in so Clarke's ear was by her mouth. "You need to stop apologizing to me when you are injured," Clarke groaned loudly, her blood beginning to saturate Lexa's shirt. "everything will be fine, I will not leave you Clarke."

Clarke's eyes fluttered shut as she began to lose consciousnesses. "What happened?" Abigail ran to Clarke, removing Lexa's shirt from her side to replace it with a clean cloth.

"She tried to stand up." Octavia looked helplessly at her friend who was now completely unconscious on the bed.

"Damn girl always thinks she's right." Abigail muttered under her breath, Lexa shaking her head at Clarke's mothers harsh words in a time like this. "We need to stitch this back up, Indra pass me the bag behind you."

Indra obliged, handing the small kit over to Abigail. Abigail went to open it then stopped, returning the pressure back to Clarke's stomach when her reaching away only led to more blood draining from her daughter. Indra opened the bag. "What is it you require."

"There should be a needle with liquid in it, I need it to numb the area in case she wakes up."

Indra shook her head as she rifled through the bag. "There is nothing here, should I go to retrieve some?"

Abigail inhaled deeply. "No, there is no time, Octavia pass me the cloth." Octavia handed Abigail the damp towel, Abigail using it to wipe Clarke's injury as clean as possible. "Indra, the needle and thread from the side pocket."

Lexa watched on, holding Clarke's hand tightly. "It will be okay Clarke." She repeated over and over, whispering the words into her girlfriends ear.

Abigail began to stitch, muttering again about Clarke's need to do things in times where she shouldn't. Clarke screamed as she suddenly came to, digging her fingers into the hands of the warrior that stood next to her. Lexa too tried not to scream at Abigail to stop- knowing this needed to be done or Clarke would die- her jaw clenched as she held back the words watching Clarke writhe in pain. "Hold her down!" Abigail shouted, Raven and Indra each holding the sky girls arms to the table as she screamed in pain; the sound ringing in their ears.

"Hurry up." Lexa's voice was low and cold, the snarl cutting bitterly through the air. Abigail continued, not sparing any time or effort to reply to Lexa as she focused on healing her daughter.

The blood curdling cries of Clarke brought silence upon the medical bay as everyone watched on in horror. "Lexa," Clarke spat between stitches. "Make. Her. Stop."

A tear rolled down Lexa's cheek; knowing she could not relieve her girlfriend of this pain. "Abigail!" She snarled once again.

Abigail wiped the blood that stained Clarke's ivory skin. "It is done." She snapped back, not wanting to see Clarke in pain anymore than the angry warrior before her.

Clarke's fingers still dug into Lexa from fear her mother was going to continue. "Make her stop."

Tears ran down the sky girls cheeks as Lexa lent into her, embracing Clarke tightly. "It is done, you are safe... I am sorry Clarke, the pain is over." Lexa gently rocked Clarke, trying to soothe herself just as much as her girlfriend who laid broken in her grasp. The warrior looked up to Abigail. "When can we move her into her tent?"

"Now if you wish, her sutures are fine now. Just ensure she is not jostled while you carry her cot." Abigail patted her daughters leg, looking to her apologetically before leaving.

Lexa waved over some people to lift Clarke's cot. "Drop her, or simply knock her and you shall have me to deal with." Octavia tried to restrain her laughter at the warriors impromptu rhyming.

Clarke's cot was gently lifted, three people each side baring the weight of it on their shoulders. They walked slowly, Lexa walking behind; her eyes watching them all intently until they reached the sky girls tent. "Gently!" Lexa's voice was cold.

"It's fine guys." Clarke's face had turned red from the fact six people had just had to carry her all the way to her tent because of her fear of medical rooms. "Thank you." She mumbled as they left.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 

Raven waited for everyone but Octavia and Lexa to leave, then passed Clarke the box. "I didn't think you'd want your mum seeing this..."

Clarke took the box, laying it down on her knees. "Thanks."

Lexa ran her hand along Clarke's thigh, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry I could not stop Abi, but you needed to be healed Clarke."

"Its okay." Clarke's voice was hoarse as she spoke, moving her hand up to rest her fingers between her girlfriends.

Raven grasped Octavia's sleeve, yanking her towards the tents exit. "We erm, were gonna go. We'll talk to you tonight Clarke."

Octavia tried to pull away from her friends grip. "Hey I wanted to talk to Clarke for a-"

Raven tugged Octavia, pulling her out of the tent whilst shaking her head at her. "Come on dork."

Clarke chuckled gently at her friends. Then moved Lexa's hand over to the box. "So..."

Lexa moved to sit behind Clarke, positioning her legs so they once again wrapped around the sky girls waist, Lexa's body acting as her cushion. The warrior lent around Clarke to open the box, pulling out the contents and resting them on Clarke's lap before moving the box to the side. "Raven's design is impressive is it not?" Lexa began to fiddle with the straps.

"It is," Clarke blushed seeing Lexa play with the strap on. "so..." Clarke began to fiddle too with the new toy. "whose gonna be wearing it?"

Clarke felt the warm breath as Lexa chuckled into her ear. "Have you ever worn one sky girl?"

Clarke giggled nervously. "Pfft." She rolled her eyes and though Lexa could not see this, she knew she had done it.

"Do you know how to put it on?" Lexa asked tentatively, letting go of the harness to run her fingertips up Clarke's thigh.

Clarke laughed shyly. "No, but I doubt it's that complex." Clarke pulled the harness closer to her face so she could examine it, staring at it. "Why are there so many fucking holes?"

Lexa nibbled Clarke's ear, the sky girl groaning at her touch. She took the harness from Clarke's grasp. "It's not that complex, one leg goes through here, the other," Lexa pointed to the other hole. "through here, then just tighten this around your hips."

"My hips? So I'm going to be wearing it am I?" Clarke was quite pleased to hear this as since seeing it- though she had pictured Lexa using it on her, she had pictured herself using it on Lexa more, and Lexa's intense moaning when she did.

"I just meant if you were to wear it Clarke. However as you are wounded, when you are ready for love making, you wont be ready for the more active parts of it, so I guess I shall be wearing it when the time comes.. until you are fully healed that is." Lexa was smug, she wished to wear it as much as Clarke did and wanted to show her she was still the dominant one... or at least she wished Clarke to think that she was.

"Maybe you should show me how to put it on?" Clarke teased.

"I can not put it on you Clarke, you are not to stand again and it would be most complicated with you laying as you are." Lexa disregarded the idea.

Clarke grinned. "I was thinking..." She began to dig her fingers into Lexa's thigh, tracing them upwards. "that you could put it on, so I can... you know... see how you do it."

Lexa moaned as Clarke's fingers brushed the inside of her thigh, her breath catching as the sky girl slowly trailed her fingertips over the crouch of Lexa's trousers. "I, I," Lexa struggled to find her words as Clarke began to apply more pressure, rubbing against her so that Lexa's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "I guess I could oblige."

Clarke immediately stopped touching Lexa now that she had gotten her way. "Great, show me now." Lexa grunted in annoyance knowing the sky girl had used her feelings of lust against her. She wriggled out from behind her girlfriend, Clarke sitting herself up carefully against a tent poll to watch as Lexa began to put the harness on. "Why are you putting it on top of your clothes? I mean... that's hardly realistic." Lexa shook her head, biting her lips as Clarke grinned at her smugly. Lexa began to take her clothes off; first removing her trousers then her top. "Keep going..." Clarke motioned for her to take off all that remained covering the warriors body, until Lexa was stood before her completely naked. "That's better."

Clarke's eyes widened as Lexa began to slip her legs through the harness, slowly pulling it up, then tightening the straps around her legs and waist. "See, it is simple Sky Girl." Lexa looked to the floor as Clarke stared at her hungrily, unconsciously licking her lips as she examined Lexa's body. "Clarke." Lexa's eyes were still firmly on the ground, the warrior feeling exposed in a way she wasn't used to. "I am going to take it off no-"

"No!"Clarke suddenly snapped out of her stare. "Come here."

Clarke looked at Lexa, watching longingly as the warrior slowly straddled her lap- being careful not to put her weight on Clarke. "What is it you want Clarke?" Lexa's voice was low and sultry as she watched the sky girl gulp in anticipation.

"I want you to fuck me." Clarke stared at her girlfriend lustfully, wanting to get up and straddle her herself.

Lexa's chest rose, a jagged breath filling her lungs as passion arose in her; Clarke's words tipping her over the edge. Lexa began to pull the sky girl's trousers down; Clarke biting her lip at Lexa's touch.

"Babe, we can't," Clarke sighed reluctantly. "you heard what Indra said."

Lexa pulled Clarke's trousers carefully over her ankles. "I heard. However, I believe she meant before you could move around. I will be the only one making love tonight Clarke, you will simply be... receiving it." Lexa looked smug as Clarke's eyes rolled back, the warrior running her fingers over Clarke's knickers- feeling how wet she was through the thin layer of cotton.

Clarke met the commanders gaze and blushed, realizing just how wet she was. "I'm sorry, it's just that you were stood there, and you looked so hot..."

Lexa brought her hand to her lips; tasting Clarke's juices on her finger. "Do not apologize Sky Girl," Lexa's knees sat either side of Clarke's legs which had parted slightly at the warriors touch. Lexa moved Clarke's underwear to the side with her fingertip, watching the blonde's pupils dilate as she teased her wet entrance.

Clarke groaned wanting so badly to move her girlfriends fingers inside her. She shook her head; restraining herself, knowing this is exactly what Lexa wanted, and she would not give in. Clarke raised her hand trailing her fingers between Lexa. The warrior whimpered at her touch. "I guess I'm not the only one whose turned on," Clarke teased before placing two fingers deep into the warrior who straddled her. Lexa ground her fingers into the flesh of Clarke's thigh moaning louder than ever before. She buried her teeth into her bottom lip as Clarke moved within her; the touch she had been anticipating for days finally bringing her the pleasure she craved so greatly. Lexa let her head fall back, moving her fingers into Clarke as she did. "Ughh!" Clarke's cheeks began to burn as delight filled her, feeling slightly light headed as Lexa fucked her; grinding her hips instinctively against the sky girl, gently enough that Clarke was not shaken by her movements. Lexa raised her thumb to rub against Clarke whilst her fingers slid in and out of her. "Don't stop!" Clarke pleaded as she felt herself getting closer. Lexa pulled Clarke's hand from inside her- intertwining her fingers with the sky girls before gently laying her down. Clarke's brow furrowed at this, fighting Lexa's grasp that pinned her hand by her head. "Hey I wasn't do-"

Lexa pushed her fingers deep into Clarke, her eyes filling with passion as she watched the blonde shudder at her touch. "I wish for you to come Clarke," Lexa whispered into her ear, her voice low as her thumb began to move in faster circles against Clarke. The sky girls hand relaxed as she stopped fighting the commanders grasp, her hands only clenching the warriors as Lexa entered her. Lexa kissed Clarke, her lips hard against her girlfriends as she brushed her tongue against Clarke's; waiting for her to meet her with her own. Clarke pulled Lexa in tightly to her, tracing the warriors tongue with hers.

"Fuck me harder." Clarke cried loudly as her breath caught in her chest.

"I can not Clarke, you are injured." Lexa continued, keeping her pace so that it would not cause Clarke pain.

Clarke groaned at this. "Babe, please, I just need you to try it, if it hurts we can slow it down again."

Lexa moaned into Clarke's ear, her girlfriends words fueling her want to make Clarke climax. "Fine."

Lexa carefully sat Clarke in front of her; keeping her fingers moving within her as she did. She pulled her knees up and placed Clarke's bent legs on top of hers so that they sat across from one another. "What are you doing Lex?" Clarke's moan turned to cries as Lexa brought her close to orgasm.

Lexa moved her free had behind Clarke's back- supporting her so that even though she moved faster- deeper- Clarke would not be jostled by her actions. "Is this satisfactory?"

Clarke let her head fall against the hollow of Lexa's collarbone, holding the warrior tightly; her nails digging into the warriors back as she felt her breath quicken. The sky girl whimpered into Lexa's ear. "I'm... I'm gonna come," Clarke whispered as her eyes rolled back into her head. Lexa slowed, not wanting to stop so soon. "Don't stop!" Clarke commanded, her voice low as her body began to shake.

Lexa felt Clarke's walls tighten against her fingers, then relax as Clarke's head rolled to the side of the warriors shoulder as she let out an aggressive moan of satisfaction.

Lexa continued until Clarke laughed, giggling at her touch. "Stop, I'm good babe."

Lexa rolled off Clarke and on to her side. "Do you feel better now?" Lexa grinned smugly seeing Clarke struggle to keep her eyes open. "Yeah, much, much better." She said, exhausted as she pulled Lexa tightly against her; merging her form with her own.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey finally updated so the all the chapters I have written so far are up. Am writing in the evenings so hope to update soon. Anyone who is also on fanfiction.net can find me on there too under the same name (EmilyWritesStuff) there.

**Chapter 27**

 

Lexa opened her eyes to see her girlfriend's arms still wrapped firmly around her waist. She reached down, trying carefully to pry the blondes hands away from her; as to not wake her from her slumber. The sky girl groaned as Lexa's hands lifted her own. "No, don't touch her," She muttered into the warriors stomach. "I love her, you can't hurt her."

Clarke began to wrestle Lexa in her sleep, lashing out at the warrior who was now trying to restrain Clarke against the ground, from fear the sky girl would rip her stitches again. "Clark... Clarke you need to wake up my love."

Clarke's movements become more jagged as she tried to fight away Lexa, sweat forming on her forehead as she attempted to escape. "Clarke!" Lexa raised her voice now, panicked by how violent her girlfriend's movements had become. "Clarke you need to stop this or you shall hurt yourself!" Lexa struggled against her girlfriend; she now Straddled Clarke, pinning her legs with her own and restraining the girls wrists with her hands, however Clarke was still able to move beneath her; her nightmare awaking a strength even Lexa could not restrain. "Clarke!" Lexa was now screaming at the girl. Fearing that she would badly hurt herself; Lexa looked to the tents entrance, knowing Octavia or Indra would be next door. "Octavia!" Lexa roared, biting down on her lip as she tried to maintain her focus on Clarke. "Octavia enter now!"

Octavia ran into the tent with Raven at her side, both of them coming to an immediate halt as they saw Lexa mounting Clarke; both of them completely naked. "Oh my god why the hell did you call me in here?" Octavia cried, covering her eyes with both hands.

"Come here and help me pin her down!" Lexa spat.

"Look I'm all for doing whatever you command Heda but I draw the line at sex acts." Octavia shot back, unwilling to be a part of whatever was going on.

"Clarke is asleep, she is having a nightmare," Lexa spoke harshly and breathlessly, trying still to restrain the sky girl who was lashing out beneath her. "She will not stop trying to fight me and I cannot hold her on my own. She needs to be restrained before her stitches are broken Octavia. One of you get over here now and help!"

Octavia shook her head briskly; Raven and Lexa both shooting her a deathly glare before Raven moved to Clarke's head, kneeling beside her and taking over Lexa's grasp on her wrists. "I've got her wrists Lexa, you can let go." Lexa looked to Raven and for the first time she saw panic in the warriors eyes. "It's okay." She repeated, trying to calm the grounder who sat naked over Clarke. Lexa relinquished her hold focusing her energy into restraining the sky girls lower half. "Clarke, you need to wake up!" Raven moved closer to the blondes ear so that her lips brushed against her earlobe, her voice low and firm as she spoke. . "Clarke, you are safe, everything is okay, come back to us."

Lexa's face softened as Clarke's body relaxed into her restraint, her eyes opening as she woke from her slumber. "Lexa?" She grumbled, a slight smile on her face as relief washed over her- it was only a nightmare- Lexa was okay. The smile faded almost as quickly as it appeared as Clarke saw Octavia standing by her feet, gawking at the pair who were both entirely butt naked. "Oh my God Octavia, what the fuck are you doing in here, get out!" Clarke went to reach for something to throw at her but looked up feeling a pressure on her wrists. "Raven?" Clarke blushed, suddenly feeling very exposed as Raven released her from her hold.

"Sorry Clarke." Ravens cheeks grew pink as she stood up, moving to Octavia's side where they both attempted to avert their gazes.

Clarke's brow furrowed in confusion. "What the fuck is going on?!"

Lexa swung her knee round, moving to sit by Clarke's side then pulled the cover up to cover them. "I asked them to come in."

Clarke slowly pulled herself up propping herself up against the tent poll. "You what?"

Lexa raised her palm to her girlfriend's cheek, moving her fingertips to brush along her jawline. "You were having a nightmare Clarke, you were fighting me in your sleep and I needed help to hold you down before you tore your stitches once more."

The anger faded from the sky girl's cheeks and was replaced by a look of understanding before her face began to redden; embarrassment taking over as she realized Octavia and Raven had been watching her nakedly flail around for God knows how long. "Oh.." Clarke raised the blanket to cover her head then groaned from beneath it's shield. "Ughhhh, why me."

Raven looked to Lexa who was busy grinning at her girlfriend's cuteness. "Why did you call Octavia? Indra's tent is nearby also, and she is your second in command?"

Lexa looked to the girl, narrowing her eyes slightly. "My actions are my own, I do not need to share my reasoning Raven. However, I called Octavia first as I assumed if anyone was to see Clarke undressed and restrain her whilst she was so, she would rather it be her friend than Indra."

Octavia's eyes wandered the room, tying to look anywhere but at her commander and best friend who sat in front of her. Her eyes widened as they set upon a familiar looking box that lay upon the ground, open with the content missing. The brunette began to chuckle and moved to jab Raven in the ribs with her elbow, motioning to the open box. "I see you found use for Raven's gift," Octavia snorted as Clarke appeared from her cover, confusion on her face. Octavia picked up the box- showing Clarke it was empty by shaking it upside down. "I thought Indra said you were to wait a while? I mean if you're worried about your stitches breaking I doubt using a strap on is a good move..."

"We didn't-" Clarke spoke only to be hushed by Lexa's finger as it met her lips.

"Octavia we did not make use of Raven's gift. I realize such a move would be one of a idiotic nature, I would not risk Clarke pain like that, I was simply showing Clarke how to put it on when the time comes and she wishes to wear it." Lexa felt Clarke's jaw drop as her lips parted against her finger. "Babe you can't say that!"

Octavia snorted, giggling at her friends shock. "Oh come on, you would have told us later anyhow-"

Clarke stared at the brunette, shaking her head to silence her. "I am aware of this." Lexa laughed. "Octavia, Raven... you are free to leave now."

"Thanks Heda. If you guys could sleep in clothes next time that'd be great." Octavia chuckled before running out the door.

Raven nodded to herself. "I guess we're leaving." She mumbled before turning to walk out of the tent.

"We probably should sleep in clothing y'know... just until my stitches are gone... not that I don't like sleeping next to you like this, believe me... I really do. But I'd rather my friends not see me and my boobs any more than they already... unfortunately... have."

Lexa chuckled, her breath warm against the sky girl's ear. "You may... but I have never slept in clothing Sky Girl, nor do I ever intend to."

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope your all still enjoying this, I'm still having fun writing it so will keep it up. Sorry I haven't posted as much but work is hectic. I'm taking prompts on either my personal tumblr (maybeeyoullsaveme) or my The 100/ Orphan black fan blog (coslmanlehaus), I will answer requests via mail on here also; it just takes me longer.

**Chapter 28**

 

Clarke groaned at her girlfriend, leaning over to pick her shirt up off the floor. "I can retrieve that for you." Lexa laughed, pushing Clarke to sit back.

"You know I'm not completely immobile you dork." Clarke muttered, throwing her arms across her chest in annoyance.

Lexa threw the top gently at her girlfriends face; smirking at the deathly glare Clarke shot her afterwards. "I do not know of what a dork is Clarke but I will retrieve your shirt for you, unless you have completely forgotten the last time that you thought you could do something you had to sit through having your stitches sewn up... Something I will never take well to seeing."

Clarke huffed at the brunette; throwing the top over her arms and wincing as a stabbing pain poked at her abdomen. "Here," The warrior knelt at the Clarke's side and eased the shirt over her arms, then down across her chest. "would you like you trousers back on or just your..." Lexa held up Clarke's underwear. "your this?"

"Panties Lex. Panties." Clarke chuckled as Lexa nodded in approval of the word. "And yes, just those for now... I'm too warm for the rest."

Lexa moved to Clarke's ankles, running her fingertips up her shin. Tempted to do more she bit her lip in restraint, closing her eyes and slowly shaking her head as she tried to remind herself she should probably abstain from this until Clarke was better. "You okay down there?" Clarke laughed lightly, pursing her lips as she watched her girlfriend trying to contain her urges; made yet more apparent by her huge pupils as she opened her eyes.

Lexa's head shake turned to a nod as she tried to convince herself she was in fact okay as heat coursed through her body; a tingling sensation forming between her legs. "Quite so." Lexa shuddered then begun pulling Clarke's underwear up.

"I've got it from here." Clarke pushed the warriors hands away and continued pulling them up herself; taking over when she saw that Lexa was losing her fight with her own lust.

Lexa exhaled deeply; releasing a breath she hadn't realized until this moment that she was holding. "I think I shall go find Indra and see what is being prepared for our first meal, you will need to eat... is there anything you feel partial to at this time?"

Clarke screwed her face up; the thought of food making her feel nauseated. "I'm not hungry, I think I'll just eat later."

Lexa put her clothes on, making sure she had her dagger at her side. "You will eat Clarke. Your body needs food at this time, do not let your sickness deny you of this."

The blonde threw her covers over head; grumbling once she was beneath them. "Ugh, why. I'm not even hungry Lexa."

Lexa stifled the laughter that arose within her seeing Clarke act as a child. "You do not have a say in the matter Clarke, if Abi hears you have not eaten I'm sure you will be immediately back in the care of the healing zone."

Clarke pulled the sheets back down revealing a deadly glare upon her face. "You'd tell my mom?!"

Lexa walked to Clarke; placing a kiss on her temple before walking to the tents opening. "Yes, if it was for your health. Now what do you wish to eat?"

The sky girl simply threw her cover back over her head before mumbling. "Like I care."

Lexa walked from the tent, coming to an abrupt stop when she saw Indra, Octavia and Raven heading towards her. "Hey how is she doing in there?" Raven questioned- tying to keep Octavia from going down a different line of questioning that would undoubtedly result in her being in severe trouble with her commander.

"She is as well as one would hope. However she is extremely irritable this morning," Lexa shook her head and chuckled to herself, thinking of Clarke groaning beneath her sheets. "she needs to eat though." Her face jaw resumed it's normal toughened look. "What is it that is being prepared for the first meal?"

"There's some deer meat if she would like some, or the guys just came back with some birds." Octavia motioned to some of the sky people stood behind her.

"Birds." Indra scoffed. "With their hunting tactics I doubt they will be granted a reward any larger, it is like hunting with children; all noise and force, no wit or tactical advantage is thought to be of importance."

"I think a bird shall suffice, her hunger is yet to become apparent so she will only be needing a light meal." Lexa turned to Octavia. "If you can watch Clarke, she must have someone with her, tell her I am sorting some things and that shall return shortly."

"Certainly Heda." Octavia nodded to her commander before dragging Raven through the tents doors.

"Hey, you could knock! Or y'know call or something." Clarke grumbled.

"A. Lexa is not here so its not like we'd be walking in on you two doing it and. B. Good morning sunshine, Lexa said you were a ray of light today." Octavia moved to embrace Clarke, squeezing her neck so tight the sky girl was gasping for air.

"Get. Off." The blonde choked as she struggled to breathe in her friends tight headlock.

Raven pulled her friend off of Clarke before she passed out. "You're such a dork it's unreal." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she sat down beside Clarke. "Are you okay?"

Clarke lightly nodded her head. "Yeah."

"So how was your sexy night with Lexa last night?" Raven wiggled her eyebrows as she watched Clarke scowl at her question.

"I already told you, we didn't use your gift, she was just showing me ho-"

Raven raised her brows. "Well, you may not have used that but you certainly had sex."

Octavia chuckled. "Fuck me harder!" She moaned, doing her best to impersonate how she believed Clarke would look mid orgasm.

Clarke's jaw dropped and Raven tried her hardest not to laugh as Octavia did her weirdly accurate interpretation of the event. "I don't sound like that!" The sky girl moved to hit her friend.

"You kind'a do." Raven chuckled.

"Wh, what? H, how would you know?" Clarke's eyes were now wide open and her mouth ajar as she awaited her friends response.

"Please," Octavia shook her head. "We were in the tent RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. Like seriously, we could even hear your breathing get louder before you started crying out her name. I dunno what that girl was doing to you but what ever it was she deserves a damn medal. Though... by the time you were screaming I'm pretty sure EVERYONE in the entire camp would have heard you... you were so amazingly loud." Octavia began to snort remembering last nights events. "And we were even debating whether or not to stop you seeing as though your mum was in the tent on the opposite side of yours as she wanted to be near you, y'know in case you were in pain but we figured Lexa would ki-"

"MY MOM WAS WHAT?" Clarke felt her cheeks burn as she came to grips with what her friend was telling her. "Ho-ly. Shit."

Raven bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter. "It's fine, I mean she may have worked really late for some reason."

Octavia's face straightened. "No she wasn't I totally saw her in her tent just be-"

"Stop. Talking." Raven glared at her friend as Clarke's face crumpled at the horrific thought that not only the camp- but her mother- had heard her having sex. "You may want to warn Lexa though... Your mum was pretty hard to convince that we should let you sleep in here while you heal, and after last night... I'm pretty sure she'll think Lexa wanted you in here purely so the two of you could have sex."

"Fuck." Clarke whispered to herself.

Octavia shuddered. "Please don't use that word... every time you say it now, all I am gonna picture is Lexa between your legs f-"

"Oh my God child. Stop." Raven pushed Octavia so that she fell over from her crossed legged position. "Octavia go find Lexa before Abi finds her, I'll sit with miss 'fuck me harder' in the mean time... maybe I'll install some sound proofing here and there."

"Hey!" Clarke gasped and punched Ravens shoulder with force.

"Fine." Octavia mumbled skipping out of the tent.

Clarke raised a brow at Raven. "So were you serious about the sound proofing?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 

Octavia ran, sweat dripping down her face as her feet hit the ground. She needed to find Lexa before Abigail did. She stopped as she ran into Indra by the camps entrance. "Indra," The brunette nodded to the grounder; a sign of respect. "Have you seen Lexa, I, I have a message for her." Octavia talked fast between deep breaths; hands on her hips as she lent over in exhaustion.

Indra narrowed her eyes; Octavia had little stamina and she would have to rectify this over the course of her training. "Lexa headed toward the medical bay; she wished to find Abi."

Octavia's eyes widened in horror. She stood tall and took in one last deep breath before running towards the medical bay.

"Lexa!" Octavia screamed as she spotted the familiar curls of her commanders hair. "Stop, Lexa!"

Lexa whirled around, hearing the brunettes cries, then proceeded to narrow her eyes at the girl. Octavia stood before her and noticing her glare, corrected herself. "Shit, I mean Heda."

"Better." Lexa's face softened; only just. "What is it you want Octavia?"

"You can't go in there, you need to go anywhere but there," Octavia drew in a large breath between the words that flew from her mouth. "Abi totally heard you and Clarke doing it and you know how Abi is," She paused for another breath. "she's probably gonna skin you alive, I mean she let Clarke sleep in her tent thinking she'd be safe and then some super hot lesbian commander ends up making love to her daughter while shes meant to be resting, and I mean as much as it sounded like Clarke was enjoying-"

Lexa narrowed her eyes again. "Abi heard us making love?"

Octavia noted the commanders surprise at this. "Erm, yeah. I think everyone did. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean I wish I was having whatever super intense orgasm Clarke seemed to be having last night, like it sounded like she was co-"

"I see." Lexa interrupted; her cheeks turning pink at Octavia's approval of her love making methods. "How close was Abi's proximity to us, is there a chance she would have not heard?"

Octavia snorted. "No she totally heard, she was in the tent right by yours and Clarke's." Octavia straightened her face immediately; composing herself when the warrior glared at her. "I mean, yes. It is most likely she heard."

Lexa rose her chin slightly and swallowed. If there was anything she feared in this world it was Abigail Griffin. Lexa did not understand why this was; the nausea that formed in the pit of her stomach at the simplest thought of an encounter with the woman was a feeling she had never had really experienced- even the thought of a horrific death held little contest to her fear of her girlfriends mother. Lexa shook her head, closing her eyes tightly before opening them to set her stare upon the girl who stood before her. "What did Clarke say regarding the matter?"

Octavia dug a tooth into her bottom lip; suppressing the laughter she felt arising upon seeing her fearless commander, anxious over the thought of her girlfriends mother. "Basically I'm here to take you back to her so you can plan what you two are going to do about the situation..."

Lexa nodded and Octavia threaded her arm through the commanders to take her to Clarke. "Hey girls." They both turned, simultaneously gulping as they saw Abigail stood before them; arms crossed.

"Abigail." They replied together; Octavia nodding to her friends mother- more so out of fear than respect.

Abigail stepped closer to the pair; her eyes fixed intimidatingly on the warrior. "Octavia, I was hoping to talk to Lexa alone, could you give us a minute?"

Lexa's arm tightened around the girls hand, quietly pleading her to stay. "Actually, we have to go attend to some grounder business..." Octavia replied- gently squishing Lexa's bicep to let her know she wouldn't leave her side.

Abigail narrowed her eyes; knowing Octavia was simply trying to remove Lexa from the situation. "Look Octavia, I am going to need to have a conversation with Lexa; whether you choose to stay here and listen to the gory details is your choice."

Octavia could now feel Lexa shaking slightly in her grasp. She relinquished the warrior from her grip and moved right in front of Abigail's face; her eyes now angered and her stance protective of her commander as she stood tall. "Whatever it is you wish to say to Lexa you may do so with me here also. I am not leaving." Octavia held her stare for a minute before moving back to Lexa's side. "Now, what was it to wanted to say?" Lexa tried not to smile as she felt a certain amount of pride course through her; Octavia was proving herself to be a true grounder, and more so- a true friend.

"Fine." Abigail gritted her teeth and looked the warrior up and down. "Clarke has been out of the infirmary for a couple days now. You chose to, last night -by the sound of things- have a romantic interaction with her which I'm assuming involved her being active. Clarke is not ready to be standing let alone to be sexually active," Lexa's face was hard and she gulped, paralyzed momentarily by fear as Abigail spat the words at her. "If you wished to be so you should have inquired with me and I would have told you that you are to wait. Clarke is in no position to -" Octavia began to chuckle; the air of her laughter escaping through her nose as she held her mouth shut to muffle it. Abigail shot her a deathly glare then moved the look back upon Lexa. "Clarke is in no position to have sex, and I don't see how on earth you could have thought it would have been a good idea. Do you even care about Clarke?!" Octavia looked down as she felt Lexa's hand curl into a fist, the warrior's knuckles turning white as her shaking from fear turned to shudders of rage.

"Abigail I think that's enou-" Octavia was silenced when Abigail raised her palm to the brunette's face.

Abigail continued, raising her voice now as she moved closer to Lexa's face. "Do you not care if she has to have her sutures redone? Do you not care to see her in pain? Were you not bothered to see Clarke scream in pai-"

Lexa moved quickly as rage consumed her; how dare she? How dare she speak of Lexa's love for Clarke as if it did not exist? How could she suggest Lexa was not bothered seeing Clarke writhe in pain?

Lexa breathed heavily feeling Octavia's hand on her shoulder. "You have to let her go Lexa, you don't have to do this!" Lexa blinked furiously as her vision came back to her, and she saw Abigail, pinned by her forearm to the wall; fear in her eyes as she struggled to breath beneath her weight. "Lexa, come on, she knows you love Clarke, she knows Lexa, she just wants Clarke to be safe, she didn't mean what she said!" Lexa's breath was hot against Abigail's face as she panted, still trying to rid herself of the rage that was consuming her.

Lexa roared and pushed herself up from Abi's chest, walking to the opposite side of the room before throwing her fist against the cold, iron walls with as much strength as she could possibly summon. "Lexa!" Octavia ran in front of the warrior blocking her from the wall. "Lexa you need to calm down." She raised her hand to take Lexa's, waving Abigail over for assistance when she saw just how battered it was.

Abigail looked at the hand then looked up to Lexa who seemed unresponsive, seemingly in a catatonic state induced by her rage. "We need to wrap this." Abigail and Octavia walked Lexa to the medical bay; seating her on a free cot. "I didn't mean for this to happen." Abigail shook her head as she attended to Lexa's hand; still worried by the fact Lexa was yet to return from her daze. "Does she normally get like this when she's angered?"

Octavia ran her fingers through Lexa's hair; knowing this is what Clarke would do to calm her. "I've never seen her like this before... but you can hardly be surprised," Octavia rolled her eyes in anger. "Lexa loves your daughter, she truly loves her... She would put her life before Clarke's." Abigail choked slightly, humored by the idea. Octavia did not take well to this; turning her body to face Abigail. " And not that it matters but what they did last night; Lexa refused to let Clarke have her way and made sure she didn't move whilst they did what they did. And also, though I know you don't want to hear your daughter having sex, you have to admit that Clarke was in no pain by the sound of it; in fact it's the happiest she's been since her injury, so I say good for them, keep at it."

Abigail avoided eye contact with the girl, focusing on Lexa's hand as she wrapped a bandage around her bloody knuckles. "Clarke should not be doing that; no matter how much movement is involved, she could still be hurt."

Octavia chuckled in annoyance, shaking her head at Clarke's mothers words. "You know that Lexa would never hurt Clarke. I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing to the girl who will probably be your daughter-in-law some day soon. You should be happy Clarke has someone that she loves so greatly and who looks at her like she's the only sight in the world worth seeing. I don't think there's any convincing you if you are yet to see that."

"Clarke is young Octavia, she does not know what love is."

Octavia dug her nails into her palm, knowing that punching Abigail would bring little change to her views, words however; had the potential to break her. "Clarke is not young, Clarke is as old as you were when you met her father."

"I was mature Octavia." Abigail bit back, still avoiding any eye contact with the girl.

"And Clarke isn't?! I've never seen anyone as mature for their age as Clarke is. For God's sake, you sent your own fucking daughter to earth to test it out before you came here. Your daughter has seen more than anyone her age should; war, death, pain... But love... why is love a bad thing for her to see? Why can you let your daughter face all these dangers, all these threats to her God damn life and still think she isn't mature enough to face the one experience that could make all of these burdens hurt her that bit less?"

Abigail looked at Octavia, her eyes glazed with tears. "Because... Because if Clarke's heart gets broken, she has lost EVERYTHING. Her heart, love... It's the only thing she has left."

"But can't you see? Lexa will never be the one to do that. I have never been surer about two people being together until their deaths than Clarke and Lexa. Even the way they look at each other is sickening. I am yet to see Clarke control her smile when she spots Lexa, the two of them are so amazingly head over heals for one another... I'm not one to bet my life on things, but i would happily bet it upon their relationship lasting. They just... they make each other so happy, and isn't that more than enough?"

Abigail finished bandaging Lexa's hand and nodded. "I guess I will have to trust you on this one Octavia." She softened her face, finally realizing that Clarke may be with Lexa for a long time; and she would have to accept it and show her approval- or risk losing her daughter. She smiled slightly thinking of what Octavia had said. "Do you really think they would get married? Clarke always hated the idea when she was young, but I always wanted to see her walking down the aisle; or I guess, through the forest now."

Octavia exhaled realizing Abigail was finally beginning to accept her friends relationship. "You didn't hear it from me but Clarke would quite honestly say yes to a proposal from Lexa any day... even this early on in their relationship."

Abigail smiled at the thought. "You may take Lexa back to Clarke now, here's some medicine to help with the pain... that will probably hurt later."

Octavia smiled and took the medicine from Abigail who walked away to treat another patient after handing it to her. "Right Lexa, if you could try to focus on walking a bit more this time, I don't know I can take that much weight without Abigail's assistance."

"I think I shall be able to walk on my own accord Octavia." Lexa spoke, her eyes fixed upon her hand.

"When did you... When did you come to?" Octavia's eyes were wide as she wondered how long Lexa had been consciously listening to their conversation for.

"Long enough to know I owe you my gratitude... and Clarke's." Lexa stood up, her hand raw with pain a she wrapped her arms around Octavia's shoulders.

"What are you, uh okay then." Octavia accepted Lexa's embrace, confusion on her face. "I didn't think grounders hugged? At least that's what Indra keeps telling me every time I try to give her one."

Lexa tried not to smile at the thought of Indra being offered an embrace. "We do not embrace one another. But Clarke explained to me that it was an expression among your people, so I see it only fit to show you my thanks by embracing you as your people do. However, we are never to talk of this again, and if you tell people of it, I shall simply deny it."

Octavia chuckled. "I wont. But I may tell Clarke; she'd love to hear about that."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "You shall do no such thing."

"Whose gonna stop me?" Octavia galloped off, snorting as she did.

"Octavia, your humor is not amusing!" Lexa shouted, walking fast to catch her.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 

Lexa caught up with Octavia just outside of the medical bay; shaking her head at the girls childish nature. "So what are we telling Clarke about," Octavia lifted Lexa's battered hand. "that..."

Lexa looked confused at first- wondering what Octavia meant- then realization crept across her face as she remembered how she had pinned Abigail to a wall; nausea beginning to take a host in the pit of her stomach as the memory played across her mind. "I will tell her the truth, she is my other and she deserves to know of the events as they happened- not how I wished they would have." As Lexa spoke she tried not to envision Clarke's reaction but her mind wandered nonetheless, with images of Clarke saddened face, quickly worsening to thoughts of her in anger to the point of her not loving her anymore. Lexa swallowed the bile that rose in her throat at the sheer thought of this then shook her head, reminding herself to stay strong and that it would be okay; even if she was unable to believe this at the time.

"Clarke will understand." Octavia patted Lexa awkwardly on the back; unsure of where the boundaries lay after their embrace earlier. "She loves you and knows how 'passionate' her mother can be at times." The brunette watched on; breathing a sigh of relief as she watched her commanders face relax ever so slightly at her words.

"I hope you that you are correct in your judgment Octavia." Lexa spoke, her pace slowing with Clarke's tent in sight.

Octavia saw this and matched Lexa's speed; not wanting to hurry her into the conversation. "I'll be here by your side, and anyway, Clarke can't run after you in her current state so it's not like it'll be hard to escape her should she be in a majorly crap mood." Octavia patted Lexa on the back- harder this time- before opening the tent flaps and motioning for her to enter. "After you."

Lexa inhaled; filling her lungs with as much air as she possibly could, then releasing it as she entered the tent. "Clarke," Lexa forced a slight smile, which ended up coming across as more of a pained grimace, with her simply baring her teeth at the girl. "Raven." The warrior let her eyes wander around the tent, unsure of how to bring the topic up. She considered asking Raven to leave, then once she thought this was a good idea, pondered how she would go about doing this.

However, before Lexa could muster the courage- or simply find the right words- Clarke gasped; seeing Lexa's dainty hand wrapped in more than enough bandage for her to be seriously concerned about the state of it. "Lexa! What happened to your hand?"

Lexa gulped, the sound of it filling the now very still air. "Uh," She moved her gaze to Octavia; her eyes pleading for assistance as her mind went blank and her palms began to sweat. She placed her dagger down and walked to Clarke's side; kneeling down when she got there. "I had an encounter with your mother." She announced, averting her gaze as she did.

Clarke and Raven's eyes widened at the words as their gazes flicked back and forth from the warriors hand to her face, putting together the worst possible version of events. "You hit my mother?" Clarke exclaimed, her voice higher than she had intended.

Lexa returned her eyes to the sky girls; her brow low in confusion. She followed the blonde's eye line and when seeing it was still set firmly upon her hand; put two and two together, understanding how she came to this assumption. "No, I,I-" Lexa wanted to tell her, she wanted to explain but she didn't know what was happening- her mind seemed to be disconnected from her mouth- the words would not come out and she was making herself look a fool. Her cheeks grew pink; partially due to knowing what a babbling fool she must look like at this moment, but also in rage over the fact she couldn't control her emotions; something Lexa found greatly disturbing.

"No, she did not hit your mom, although she totally should have." Octavia stepped forward kneeling down beside the warrior so that their arms touched; something she hoped would sooth her slightly. "Your mom decided to bring up what she heard last night... y'know... you two having that sex session..." Clarke blushed now as she moved her eyes upon her sheets; not feeling able to make eye contact with her friend whilst she listened to her talking of her sex life. "So she thought she would confront Lexa about it; rather intimidatingly, then started shouting at Lexa about how careless she was being by choosing to do that with you so soon after your injury," Clarke winced hearing what Octavia was telling her; it wasn't Lexa's fault, she hadn't hurt her. "and then, as if that was not enough, your mom starts screaming about how Lexa doesn't mind seeing you in pain, or seeing you get hurt and starts questioning if she even cares about you." Clarke's knuckles whitened as her grip on her sheets tightened; her hands quivering in rage at the thought of her mother ripping into Lexa. The warrior still avoided eye contact, facing the tents wall as not to expose the fact her eyes were now glazed over; rage and sadness taking a grip of her over the memory. "So Lexa, after a while of being verbally abused kind of lost it and pinned your mom against a wall, like I don't think she knew what she was doing as she couldn't hear me and wasn't responsive."

Clarke's hand moved to Lexa's thigh, lightly squeezing it in comfort. "My mom, is she okay?"

Octavia nodded. "Sadly Lexa released her fairly quickly and moved to punch a wall instead of your mothers face. And that would be why her hand is now pretty damn messed up."

Clarke felt Lexa's leg quivering slightly beneath her fingers. "Hey guys... Could you give us a minute?" Octavia looked to Lexa questioningly but was unable to see her face. "I am not angry Octavia, Lexa is safe."

Octavia nodded; seeing Clarke meant what she had said, then moved to leave with Raven.

Clarke returned her eyes to rest upon the battered warrior that sat next to her. "Lex, I'm not angry dummy." She raised her hand to Lexa's jaw- turning it until her face unwillingly met hers- trails of dampness coated her face where tears had fallen during the time she was listening to Octavia recount the events. "If anything I'm happy. What my mom did was out of order and angers me more than I can put into words... but the way you defended my honor. That's... that's actually incredibly sweet." Lexa moved her eyes up to meet Clarke's; her pupils large as relief began to wash through her. "But, next time... please do not hurt yourself. I love you and it will only hurt me to see you in pain."

Lexa nodded in Clarke's grasp. "It was not intended... When Abi said what she said I felt such rage, and before I knew it I was in the medical bay and your mother was addressing my hand. I could not control it Clarke, I am sorry, I never lose control like that, not since I was young."

Clarke pulled Lexa in so that her head rested upon her chest; allowing her to run her fingers through the warriors hair. What Lexa had said she wanted to question, but she would wait for a better time when she was more relaxed. "It is not your fault Lexa, I'm sorry for what my mother said to you, and believe me when I say it will not happen again. I love you so much Lexa, and I will protect you at all costs. You are my life now." Clarke whispered the last words as she felt Lexa relax into her hold, her breathing slowing as she began to calm.

Lexa spoke, her words muffled slightly by Clarke's chest. "You need to thank Octavia also... she said some rather kind and brave things when she thought I was not listening, and I do believe she may have even convinced your mother that what we have is going to last."

Clarke pushed Lexa away slightly so that she could see her face. "Like what?" She pondered; unsure of what the hell could have been said to convince her mother of Lexa's love for her.

Lexa smiled slightly. "I believe it was when Octavia mentioned marriage that she seemed to accept the thought."

Clarke's jaw dropped. It was definitely Lexa's voice that had sounded the air... and her mouth had moved convincingly... but surely she could not have heard her speak those words. "Marriage?" Clarke choked.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 

Lexa laughed as shock drenched her girlfriend's face. "Do not worry of such things... Though I fully intend to offer you my hand at some point, I realize you shall need time before you'd be willing to accept such an offer, so I shall wait and surprise you further on down the line."

Clarke gulped. The thought of not wanting to rush into things was not what scared her; what she feared was the fact she wanted Lexa to propose this instant, and she wanted to say yes. The blonde moved her gaze to the sheets, playing with them between her fingers whilst she tried not to let the warrior see her true reasoning for worrying. Lexa took note of this however, moving Clarke's hands so that they were between her own. "I'm sorry, it was rash of me to presume you would want such things... Though I wish you to marry me sometime in the future Clarke Griffin, if it is something you are uncomfortable with; know that I will not force the matter, I simply wish for you to be happy."

Clarke let a burst of air out as she tried not to chuckle. "The only way I will be happy is if you are my wife." Clarke accidentally muttered, cursing to herself as her mouth betrayed her thoughts.

"What?" Lexa's eyes were wide and she rested Clarke's hand back down- unsure if she had truly heard the girl correctly.

"Uh..." Clarke began to panic, this would normally be the time she would run for dear life but her current injured self was incapable of doing so."Fuck." This time her voice was low enough that her girlfriend could not hear.

Luckily Clarke heard the calling of her mother outside, allowing herself to relax slightly. "Are you decent?" Abigail's tone was cut and sarcastic as she lingered by the tents entrance.

"Yes." Clarke spat back. "Lex, you should probably leave... I need to speak with my mother about... things." Clarke's eyes wandered down to Lexa's battered hand, cringing at the sight.

"If that is what you wish. I shall return shortly though." Lexa kissed Clarke gently on her temple before hurriedly walking past Abigail, entirely ignoring her presence.

Abigail knelt by Clarke to remove her bandage, lightly shaking her head. "I probably deserved that."

Clarke suppressed the surprise she felt at her mothers admittance but did not let it ease the anger she felt. Her mother had made Lexa hurt herself, and this was not something she could easily dismiss. "You deserved more than that from what I have heard." Clarke's voice was low and twisted in Abigail like a knife.

"You do not get to judge me so quickly," Abigail sat Clarke forward as she took the bandage off, Clarke inhaling as it caught her wound. "you are in no state for physical activity Clarke, let alone sex." Clarke's eyes bulged and nausea spread throughout her- dear God this was actually happening- her mother was talking to her about sex. "I do not care how active your part was in it and frankly I do not ever wish to know, but you should not be doing it. You are in no kind of shape to b-"

Clarke was now a bright shade of red matching the tone her mother had also turned. "Mom, I get it. Please stop." Clarke's pleas were unnecessary anyhow; Abigail could only manage so much talk of this herself. "That's not why I'm angry anyway and you know it. I can't believe you suggested Lexa didn't care for me, I cant believe you said all that stuff to her and what; to get a rise out of her? Lexa may have punched that wall herself but you may have well have been the one to damage her. As far as I care it was you that has hurt her, and that makes me so fucking angry. What is it going to take for you to accept that we love each other? Because whatever the hell it is you better find it soon because I am about ready to walk out of this family."

Abigail pulled the fresh bandage from her bag and began to wind it around Clarke's stomach. "I know." Clarke held her breath; she wasn't sure what was going on with her mom but she was now very concerned. "I was rash in my words, and they were harsh. I realize that now. I will apologize to Lexa for what happened; I was in the wrong and I see that now. She loves you very much. It's just after you got shot I thought I was going to lose you, and I hated that I still may; to Lexa."

Clarke shook her head. "Your not going to lose me to her-"

Abigail scoffed at this. "Clarke she has her own people to lead; do you not think it is her intention to take you on as co-leader of them? Once you marry, however many years from now that is, you will leave our people, you will leave me Clarke."

Abi's eyes were starting to fill with tears, making Clarke shudder at the thought of what she had said. "That's not true Mom. Yes, I wish to marry Lexa someday; I love her more than I ever thought possible- and to be honest I can't see my future without her- but that does not mean I'm leaving our people, nor you.I will always lead our people as Lexa will hers. Whats to say we can't lead both of our people together? Yes, there's cultural differences, but seeing how our people have come together in the war... I can see it working out, and hell our people could do with learning to hunt, fight and scavenge like the grounders. Our bullets will only last so long mom."

Abigail sighed; her daughter was correct. Bullets and guns were scarce and even after the supplies they found at Mount Weather; they would only last so long. "We could do with some other food around here.."

Clarke smiled seeing her mother come around to the thought. "We really could."

Abigail tied off the bandage and handed Clarke some stronger painkillers alongside some water. "Take these, they should help. Please try and refrain from further activities... I realize yours and Lexa's relationship is new and you're in the overly romantic stage but sex really is a bad idea at the moment."

Clarke shuddered at the word. "I get it Mom!"

Abigail chuckled, hen stopped hearing Lexa outside the tent. "I should probably speak with her."

Clarke's jaw stiffened. "That is probably best."

Abigail lightly embraced her daughter then headed outside the tent where Lexa was stood by Raven and Octavia, talking to them animatedly. "Lexa, may I have a word?"

The warrior's face turned cold as she narrowed her eyes slightly, the two girls moving either side of her and doing the same. "You may."

"I wished to apologize for my words earlier..." Abigail waited for the other two to leave but they appeared to have no intention of going elsewhere, so she continued; her teeth gritted. "I was wrong and I see now that your love for Clarke is true. If you are to be my daughter-in-law someday then it is probably best we get on- you know- for the grandchildren's sake."

Lexa's eyes widened, matching the surprise on the faces of the other two. Though she was unsure of the specific meaning of 'daughter-in-law' she was fully aware of what grandchildren were. "Me and Clarke are yet to discuss the matter of offspring Abi. The roles we have as leaders are most time consuming; and though I wish for nothing more than to see Clarke carrying our child, if she felt she was too busy for this to be, I would fully understand." Abigail's eyes brightened at the thought of Clarke carrying a child. "As for the apology consider the words spoken during that event forgotten, I hope you find yourself able to do the same with my actions."

Octavia deflated slightly at Lexa's kind words; deep down she was hoping she would have had to pull Lexa from Clarke's mother again. "I guess it's settled then." She chimed in, hoping to at least cut the tension. "We should probably go see Clarke now, y'know... discuss the grandchild prospect."

Octavia bowed her head to Abigail out of habit then dragged Lexa and raven into the tent.

"Grandchildren hey?" Clarke's face lit up at the shock that appeared on their faces; she had heard the entire conversation.

They all moved to sit by her, Lexa sitting in her normal position behind Clarke so her back was propped against her chest, her blonde hair dangling across her neck. "Your mother brought up the subject, I did not want to dismiss it in case I caused offense."

Clarke chuckled at this and shook her head at the two girls who were sat in front of her grinning. "What was it I heard about me carrying it?"

Octavia's snorting filled the tent at the thought. Clarke and her had talked of these things often, Clarke always dismissing the idea of it and muttering something along the lines of 'children are time, I do not have time... and their evil and gross'.

Lexa chewed her lip- shit- she hadn't realized she had heard this part. "I just meant that if one of us were to it would perhaps be you. I decided young I would not carry a child, it never felt right to me and if anything I wished to take on an unwanted child and train them at my side."

Clarke's eyes brightened at the idea. "Adoption?" She felt Lexa's face scrunch in confusion behind her. "It is where another couple raise a child as if it is their own, because the child could not be cared for by its birth parents."

Lexa smiled. "Yes, that is what I wished... My tribe... many children have had their lives ended in vain, for the simple reason their mother could not, or did not wish to raise them herself. So, often a child is raised by another. My mother, though the person to raise me, was not the one to birth me. My blood mother already had a child and did not have the time to care for another. Without the kindness of my mother, my life would have ended upon my first day of seeing the world."

The girls brows furrowed, they had not seen this coming. Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa's, rubbing small circles on the top of it with her thumb. "Then we shall adopt." Clarke held passion in the words she spoke, she had never seen herself carrying a child either, but adoption... It felt right to her.

A smile came across Lexa's face, the other girl's faces lighting up shortly after. "That sounds perfect Clarke."

Octavia motioned a gagging gesture and retched. "Are we done with the gross feelings and future talk now?"

Raven pushed her over and laughed. "You're the one whose already planned the names of yours and Lincoln's future kids, dork."

Clarke and Lexa laughed s she quickly grew pink. "What? A girl can dream."

Raven shook her head. "Right, so this would probably be the time to breach the topic of who you would like to bathe you?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke in mock suggestion.

Lexa did not see the humor of this and Clarke felt her body stiffen behind her. "Lex, she is joking." She shot a quick 'shut up or I'll kill you' look at Raven then faced her girlfriend. "If you have time would you be able to help me. I don't really want you seeing me all gross and sweaty but I don't want pervy perverson over there gawking at my perfectly formed boobs." She shot Raven a joking glare.

Raven faked a chuckle in response. "HA HA HA. So fucking funny Griffin."

Lexa let a slight laugh slip past her lips at Raven's offense. "I would be happy to. You know I am here to do as you wish to you while you heal."

Raven and Octavia burst into giggles, Raven pausing to kink her brow. "I'm pretty sure this is how those erotic movies start that were banned back on The Ark."

Octavia's smiled widened. "How would you know?! Did you watch one?!"

Raven grinned knowingly. "I was on the tech support team way back, those guys had some that had been passed down through the tech team for generations. It was an extreme let down though; I've never seen a girl climax that quickly from what they were doing to her."

Octavia and Clarke's mouth hung open at what they had just heard. "What is an erotic movie?" Lexa did not know what she meant, but she had understood what ever it was involved Raven observing sex take place.

The three girls started laughing hysterically, trying to find an explanation that didn't sound odd. Clarke took one for the team and breached the laughter. "Erm, basically we had technology that our people used to use, they filmed themselves, so people could watch scenes that took place later on... Some of those scenes were those of people making love to one another... I guess the idea was that others would watch it and please themselves whilst doing so."

Lexa's face burned up; fist at the thought of such an odd event, but then drifting to the thought of Clarke pleasing herself, the warmth beginning to move between her legs as she did. "I see."

Clarke could hear Lexa's heart rate quicken and immediately knew where her mind had drifted. "How about you guys quit laughing and get some people to help carry me to my bath."

Octavia and Raven paused their laughter to roll their eyes. Raven getting up then helping Octavia to her feet; the girl struggling as laughter still ripped through her. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating for a few days; have been trying to spend this week getting the first few chapters of my Clexa college AU out when not working. Hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it, I will try update it more often this week.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the fact I'm taking longer to publish at the moment, I've been busy with work and then have the flu at the moment too... hopefully the fact that my updates are longer will make up for the fact slightly.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr with prompts and messages (I spend way more time on there so I'll reply quicker) under maybeeyoullsaveme .
> 
> I'm also on ff.net under the same name (EmilyWritesStuff)

**Chapter 32**

Lexa's face remained cold as Clarke's cot was lifted; her narrowed gaze a death warning to those who held her weight. "Lex, please stop that. Guys don't worry she won't hurt you if you drop me... though I'd really prefer if you didn't."

They began to walk Clarke towards the room inside where her bath was situated; Lexa's face now crumpling up as she scrutinized their every move."Do not make promises you know I shall not keep Clarke." The blonde's cot began to quiver slightly at the carriers fear of her girlfriends harsh words.

"Lexa, stop." Clarke's eyes were now fiery, a sight Lexa had not seen for a while; and really did not intend to see again, any time soon.

Lexa remained silent the rest of the walk, not wishing for Clarke's scorn to be placed upon her again. This however, did not stop her gaze from communicating the death message to the others whilst Clarke's back was turned.

"Place her down carefully." Lexa watched on, her knuckles white from her tightly curled fists as she watched on.

"She will be fine Heda, putting the fear of God into them will only make an accident a more likely occurrence." Octavia placed a hand lightly on her shoulder before moving to help the others with Raven at her side.

"She's down, you can leave, I'll come get you when she needs to be transported back okay?" The six Ark members nodded to Octavia eagerly, relief on their faces at the dismissal as they turned to hurriedly exit the small room.

"Right Griffin time to get you naked!" Raven wiggled her brows causing the girl to blush furiously.

"I think I shall be able to handle it from here Raven." Lexa's voice was low; a warning to the raven haired girl.

"I was joking. I will avert my gaze if that'll be better? Unless you plan for us to lift Clarke into the bath fully Clothed?" Raven's tone was now defensive as she moved to Clarke's side. She was her best friend and she intended to be there to help.

"Fine." Lexa waited for Clarke to show a sign of being alright with the situation; telling her she was fine with what was going to happen. Clarke nodded to Lexa- her eyes almost apologetic for her friend's idea of humor- she wasn't to worried about them stripping her and helping her into the bath; at least Raven wouldn't be pinning her down while she was naked this time.

Lexa undressed Clarke slowly, firstly removing her top- this was the hardest part for her to watch- Clarke's eyes squinted as she tried to hold back the tears that brimmed her eyes as she raised her arms. "You're okay Clarke. I'm so sorry to cause you pain." Lexa's own eyes became glassy as she watched her girlfriend struggle through.

"Lex it's fine, don't get upset about it." Clarke slowly brought her arms down, taking Lexa's hands in her own as she met her eyes in a reassuring stare. The warrior nodded then continued, moving now to take off her trousers and panties.

Clarke watched on in awe of Lexa's care for her, her girlfriend was normally aggressive and quick in her movements, but as she removed her remaining clothing her hands caressed her bare skin gently and it was beginning to turn Clarke on. She could hardly be blamed for this though; her injury had meant her sex life with Lexa had been next to non-existent and she couldn't bare it for much longer.

"You ready for us to lift you Clarke?" Octavia's voice brought Clarke's thoughts out of the gutter and into the present, her dilated pupils deceiving her and revealing to the others she perhaps wasn't.

"Um yeah I guess."

Octavia nodded and moved to wrap Clarke's left arm over her shoulder, Raven echoing her position on the right, then Lexa taking a hold under Clarke's knees.

"On three." The two girls nodded to Octavia. "One, Two,"

They heaved, taking Clarke's weight upon them as they shifted towards the tub; Clarke groaning in pain at the initial contact, then again as her weight was submerged in the water. "Fuck. You know what, I don't think after this I'll be needing another bath for a good month or two."

The girls broke out into laughter watching their friend inspect how muddy the water had turned. "I'm sure Lexa will not stand for that. Let alone your mother. Lexa you may bathe her now. Good luck. If that bath waters just the beginning I hope it doesn't taint your views of my friends cleanliness here." Octavia snorted and prodded her offended friend on the shoulder before taking Raven to leave. "Good luck love birds, no sex!" She called over her shoulder before heading out the door.

Lexa shook her head at the comment. The blonde sat before her, her cheeks burning red. "What is wrong Clarke? Are you in pain still? I can get Abi-"

"I'm fine." Clarke buried her head in her knees which she had pulled into her chest. "I just don't want you seeing me like this. I'm gross." Clarke wrapped her arms around her knees trying to hide her body that all of a sudden felt extremely exposed.

"Clarke," The brunette pushed her hand between Clarke's knee and her face to rest it upon her cheek. "I don not believe I have ever seen you in a state where I have not found your beauty to be intoxicating, so this is something you must not fear... Especially now when you are in a state of undress. I realize I am here under the duty of bathing you, but still, I seem to be finding it hard not to climb in beside you and reenact the events that your mother has so harshly warned me against."

Lexa dropped her eyes to the floor as Clarke looked up from her knees; a slight smile on her face as she chewed on her lip, resisting the urge to tell her to just climb in. "I just feel so exposed, especially seeing as though your fully clothed..." Clarke's eyes widened as she mentally undressed the warrior before her, visualizing the curves of her bare hips and the muscular abdomen that she wished to trace her tongue along.

"If my undressing would put you at ease I shall abide."

Lexa stood, quickly moving to take off her pants then her top until she was naked before her girlfriend. "Is this more bearable for you Clarke?"

Clarke simply watched on, her jaw slack. She hadn't thought Lexa would have taken her clothes off, especially without hours of convincing. The warrior cleared her throat and she swallowed, ignoring how dry her mouth had become at the sight as she looked up to meet Lexa's gaze. She had most definitely been staring for longer than she had realized. "Much." Clarke inhaled a jagged breath and smirked as Lexa bent down to pick up a sponge, and dear God this was a horrific idea, she had subjected herself to what would now be a torturous bathing session filled with sexual tension she would not be able to relive.

Clarke quickly moved her eyes to the ceiling as she felt Lexa begin to wash her. It wasn't until she heard Lexa clear her throat again that she moved her gaze back down, and this was yet another terrible mistake.

"Would you like to clean your... areas... yourself?" Lexa's gaze was set firmly on Clarke's breasts and she could not for the dear life of her look away as water trickled down them, following the curve of her girlfriend's ivory flesh.

Clarke forced herself to ignore the fact Lexa was now lent above her- watching her body with wild, green eyes; her fist clenching tightly around the sponge- and slowly nodded her head. "I think that would be best." Clarke pried the sponge from the girls grip before dipping it in the water and moving it to wipe herself.

Lexa's eyes remained firmly set on her breasts and she swallowed thickly, watching the blonde clean herself. "Clarke, perhaps It would be best if I had Octavia come help you." Lexa closed her eyes tightly, trying to rid her mind of the image that was just before her, the warmth continuing to grow between her legs the harder she tried to fight it.

Clarke knew if this was hard on her it was probably hard on Lexa, as she had at least had one orgasm recently, for Lexa however, she was uncertain how long it had been. "Erm Lexa, you don't have to answer this if it makes you uncomfortable but when was the last time you... You know..." Clarke's was cringing at the question, she didn't really want to be asking it but she needed to know.

"Last time I what Clarke?" Lexa's brow creased in confusion and Clarke huffed.

"You know... The last time you...had an orgasm?" Clarke's voice was now much higher than her normal husky tone.

Lexa swallowed. "Oh, I see." The warrior blushed as she thought about the question, leading Clarke to raise her brow at the fact her girlfriend had clearly taken care of herself recently by the pink tone her cheeks were turning.

"Recently?" Clarke inquired, trying to help the clearly embarrassed girl out slightly.

"Uh... Yes." Lexa was now avoiding any and all eye contact with her girlfriend who now had a curious grin on her face.

"But you've been with me or someone else constantly since I got out of the med bay." Clarke's eyes grew in realization. "Did you finish yourself... That night in the tent after you got me-"

Lexa nodded as she stared at her hands, fidgeting with the rim of the bath. "I'm sorry I just-"

Clarke pulled Lexa in toward her, taking her lip between her own in a moment of passion. Lexa, eagerly melting into the kiss herself as she tangled her fingers in her girlfriends golden locks, pulling her in as tight as possible without bringing her pain, her teeth now gently prying at Clarke's lip as she moaned into the kiss. Lexa mentally checked herself, forcing herself to push Clarke away. "Clarke we can't. What brought this on?"

Clarke's eyes were wild as she groaned in annoyance at her girlfriends removal from the moment. "Lexa come here." Her voice was low and demanding, making it that bit harder for Lexa to restrain herself.

"Clarke, answer the question." Lexa's voice somehow managed to upstage Clarke's demanding tone leaving her little choice but to answer.

Clarke moved to bury her head into her knees again then groaned in annoyance. "I just, it's so hard you being there all naked and not being able to make you... To do to you... And then the thought of you touching yourself, and I was right there and missed it... I just really need you to kiss me right now."

Lexa's eyes were now the wild ones as they scanned over every inch of her girlfriends wet body. "Move forward."

Clarke furrowed her brow at the girl who was now moving behind her. "Lexa no, my bath waters all muddy." She moaned, annoyed that it was.

"And mine was not the last time you joined me?" Lexa nudged Clarke's back until she obliged moving forward.

"Fine." Clarke moved forward, the girl had a point and the bath water wasn't half as bad as her friend had earlier made it out to be.

Lexa slowly dropped herself into the bath, her legs firmly wrapped around Clarke. "This is much better." She mumbled against Clarke's ear before trailing kisses down her neck, then further along her shoulder.

Clarke shuddered at the touch, her eyes rolling back as Lexa's lips caressed her. She slowly moved her hand behind her until it rested upon Lexa's entrance then lightly played with it; her fingertips lightly brushing against her girlfriend.

Lexa moaned much louder than she had intended, but she had been craving Clarke's touch and for her to finally be feeling it was making her jaw drop and she couldn't care less who heard.

"Lexa, babe, you need to be quiet or we'll be in trouble again," Clarke teased her entrance as she spoke.

"Easier said then done Clarke." Lexa let her head fall back as Clarke continued, this time making a more conscious effort to muffle her noises.

"Then I advise you try harder." Clarke's voice was raspy and Lexa could hear the smirk she knew was on the blondes face as she without warning dipped two fingers deep into her center.

"Clarke!" Lexa lent froward muffling her cries tightly against Clarke's shoulder as she pressed into her.

"Yes Lexa?" The girls voice was cocky as she began to pick up the pace moving quickly in and out of her girlfriend who was beginning to grind her hips with the rhythm against Clarke.

Clarke didn't remain smug for long however, as Lexa reached her arm around Clarke's waist to enter her too. Clarke whimpered immediately at the touch then rolled her eyes; knowing all to well that her girlfriend would be smiling when she found how aroused she was. "Yes Clarke?" Lexa retorted, a low chuckle escaping her lips as Clarke struggled to keep her own rhythm within the warrior.

Clarke moved her thumb to rub against Lexa moving yet faster to compete with her girlfriend, she would make her finish first even if it meant trying not to focus on how good Lexa was making her feel in this instant. "Fuck." The warriors moans were rich as they escaped her mouth, her words pounding at Clarke's ears, pushing her even deeper into the lust of the moment.

Clarke knew she was doing it on purpose and decided to join in. "Lexa, harder!" Her voice was a moaned whisper as she rubbed faster against Lexa, smiling when her reply caused the brunette to monetarily stop her movements within the blonde before composing herself and continuing.

Clarke let her head fall back against Lexa's as her breathing became more uneven and jagged; Lexa knowing all to well that her girlfriend was close but worrying at the fact her breathing was even more uncontrolled ans she was probably closer. Suddenly she stopped caring though, as she felt her release take over her body as she moaned into Clarke's neck, causing Clarke herself to be pushed over the edge as their bodies shuddered against one another, deep moans and loud breaths escaping their mouths as they rode it out.

Clarke struggled to get her breath back as she lightly chuckled. "What is it Sky Girl?" Lexa mumbled into her ear, her voice breaking slightly as Clarke removed her fingers from within her. "I won." Clarke muttered proud of her accomplishment.

"I think it was more we both won." Lexa retorted, too occupied by her own bliss to really care.

Lexa hopped out of the bath moving to wrap a towel around herself, only to be met by Clarke's grunts of disapproval. "Take it off, I'm not done with you yet."

Lexa rolled her eyes; it was a bad habit she had clearly picked up off off her girlfriend, one she would have to be careful not to display in front of her people. "We need to finish your bath before Octavia and Raven get suspicious." She picked up the sponge and moved to Clarke's back, the girl simply humming at her touch.

"Mmm kay."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 

Clarke groaned. "Come on Lexa, just take your clothes of and get back in the bath for a couple minutes."

The brunette rolled her eyes and pulled her top on before fixing her dagger to her side. "Your bathing has already taken four times as long as it should have, now, assuming that no one heard your cries of pleasure," Clarke narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. 'Your cries' she thought. "then the exceedingly long amount of time that has passed since we entered would probably have alerted them."

Clarke grunted and hit the water with her hand before slumping further into the tub in annoyance. "Fine"

Lexa smiled at Clarke; her girlfriend was perhaps at her most adorable in her states of annoyance; making it very hard for Lexa to put up any kind of restraint. She walked to the door and edged it open to move outside, making sure nobody was able to look in as she did.

"Hey, how was the bath?" Indra's second stood with Raven; both their arms crossed across their chests and Octavia's brow raised in suspicion.

"It was to Clarke's liking. The temperature was correct and she wasn't in too much pain." Lexa kept her face hard as she watched the girls; trying to figure out what they were hiding.

"Oh I'm sure she wasn't. Are you sure it wasn't too hot?" Raven turned in shock to hit her friend.

"What she means, is that sometimes our people get the temperature wrong." Raven shot the girl a death glare before returning her eyes to the warrior.

"No what SHE means is with the amount of times Clarke screamed 'fuck' and 'Lexa' I would of thought she was in some amount of pain unless-" Octavia wiggled her brows but was left speechless when Lexa dropped her tough girl facade to playfully but powerfully punch her shoulder.

"Enough! We did nothing of the sort. But if we did I would like to know if there were others that may have heard Clarke's voice."

Octavia and Raven stifled their laughter. "Oh yeah it was all Clarke that was making the loud noises." The commander quickly narrowed her gaze at her warrior; her glare sending chills down the girls spine. "What I mean is that it's nice to know your getting some. You know we were starting to get worried because we didn't think Clarke was mobile enough to get you o-"

This time Octavia was silenced by Raven's fist hitting her arm; rather more painfully than Lexa's. "No one else heard Lexa, we figured you two and a bath mixed with the sexual frustration between the two of you was probably a recipe for disaster so we made sure the hall was cleared whilst you... got it out of your systems."

Lexa swallowed and though her cheeks burned slightly she appeared as cold and collected as ever. "Thank you. It is appreciated." Lexa opened the door slightly. "We should probably get Clarke out of the bath before the wrinkles take host."

Octavia ran in the room ahead of them; wrapping her arms around a very naked Clarke in a tight embrace. "Hey my little pruney!"

Clarke groaned as Octavia planted a loud, squelching kiss on her cheek. "Ew, get off O!"

"Hey don't hate the player." Octavia released her friend and sat on the edge of the bath, grinning knowingly as Lexa and Raven moved to stand next to Clarke.

Clarke squinted at her beaming friend and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it that you're not telling me?" Clarke moved her gaze to Lexa, knowing if she could break anyone it'd be her; especially after what she'd just done for her. "Babe?"

Lexa quickly moved her gaze to her feet and Octavia curled her nose up. "You have pet names for each other?" She moved her gaze to the guilty looking warrior beside her. "You let her call you babe?!" Octavia snorted; Raven chuckling too at the fact they had actually just heard this. "You're meant to be the tough Heda, you know 'I will cut your throat if you address me wrong!'" Octavia pointed her hand to Clarke's neck as if she were holding a sword, making the blonde giggle slightly in response.

"And you would be correct in that judgment." Lexa pulled her dagger and raised it to the raven haired girl's neck; Octavia's eyes widening as she raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, just joking, God Lexa." Her voice was high and squeaky as the cool steel rested upon her skin. Raven and Clarke were unsuccessfully stifling their laughter as Lexa returned her blade to her side, her face still stoic as ever.

"What is it that you guys aren't telling me though?" Clarke watched as everyone suddenly stiffened at the fact she had remembered the topic.

Octavia waited at least a minute before cutting the tension."You and Lexa need gags next time you do it. I mean God forbid you use the strap on, you guys are already bloody loud enough."

Raven and Lexa watched on wide eyed as Clarke's jaw dropped and her cheeks flooded red, moving her arms in attempt to cover her body that all of a sudden felt very exposed. "We're not that loud." Clarke muttered through gritted teeth; her eyes remaining on her knees that were now tucked in tightly against her chest.

"No you really are." Raven's face was crumpled as she remembered the sounds they had endured for the past twenty minutes.

"Oh God." Clarke thew her head down against her knees in embarrassment, before snapping it back up in shock. "Wait, who else heard?"

Lexa kissed Clarke's head before wrapping the towel around her shoulders. "It is fine, Raven and Octavia stood guard so no one, other than the two of them," Lexa shot them an apologetic look before returning her eyes to Clarke. "are aware of what took place."

Clarke closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Thank God."

"Right time to get you out dork!" Raven took to Clarke's side; wrapping her arm around her neck. Octavia moved to the left to mirror the girls hold while Lexa held her legs. "On three ladies, one, two," The three of them lifted and the blonde bit down on her lip in attempt to stifle her roar of pain. Lifting Clarke from a flat cot was one thing; having to try and lift her from the walls of the tub was a task they hadn't really thought through, so Clarke was knocked to the side slightly before they could maneuver her over to the cot again. "shit! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Octavia winced as she met Lexa's eye line anticipating a super intense death glare; however her eyes were met with something she rarely saw in Lexa; fear.

The girls carefully sat Clarke down; her eyes were now brimmed with tears, her front teeth burrowing into her bottom lip to suppress the pain as they released her. Lexa quickly moved to her side; taking her hands into her own. "Are you well Clarke?" Clarke's face was still creased and her eyes shut. She feared responding knowing once she opened her mouth her pain would be made yet more apparent. "Clarke my love?"

Lexa's voice was warmer than usual, her tone higher than the deep tone used in front of others. Octavia stuck her tongue to her cheek then quickly shot Raven a pouted lip face accompanied by a silent 'aww' after seeing the exchange.

Clarke inhaled deeply through her nose and opened her eyes. She could do this. The pain had been worse before. She set her gaze upon Lexa's; taking comfort in the beauty of her wild, green eyes before inhaling once more. "I'm fine, it, it just hurts." Clarke smiled weakly in hopes of reassuring the others; however it ended up coming across as more of a grimace, making things even worse.

"Octavia, please retrieve Abi and ask her if she has anything to help with the pain." Lexa maintained eye contact with her girlfriend as she spoke; worried that if she looked away Clarke may hurt more.

"Certainly Heda." Octavia shot Clarke a small, tight lipped smile before running out the door.

"Lexa?" Raven moved to the side; suddenly feeling slightly like a third wheel.

Lexa waited for Clarke to nod and another grimace of a smile before walking over to her. "What is it Raven?" Her tone was colder than intended but she felt anxious straying from Clarke's side.

Raven smiled trying to calm the warrior; knowing she was simply worried for her girlfriend. "Your hair is wet Lexa." The brunette furrowed her brow, not understanding what this pertained to. "Abi is going to return with Octavia. Lexa your hair is wet. You were meant to be bathing Clarke not in the bath with her."

Lexa's eyes widened as a hand shot to her hair, feeling the damp curls as worry crept across her face. "Fuck."

Raven bit back the laughter that bubbled within her seeing Lexa swear. She had overheard it many times before; when Clarke and Lexa were getting carried away, but she quickly put this to the back of her mind, not letting it spoil her amusement. "Yep. I'll get you a spare towel."

Lexa nodded in appreciation before returning to her girlfriend's side. "What was that about?" Clarke's voice was raspy and it took all of Lexa's will power not to kiss her in front of her friend.

"Raven is finding me a towel. My hair is wet, and your mother is soon to arrive."

Clarke's reaction mimicked Lexa's as she squinted at the brunette before opening her eyes in realization. "Shit, fuck, fucking shit fuck!"

Raven tossed a towel at the warrior before turning to face Clarke. "I see the commander over here has filled you in."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the name and covered her face with her hands. "Holy shit. Raven! She's gonna be here any minute!"

Lexa began frantically drying her hair as foot steps sounded at the end of the hall; Octavia had learned to travel quietly but had decided upon walking as loudly as humanly possible to alert her friends.

"Fuck, fucking fuck." Clarke's gaze darted to Ravens hair. "Raven give Lexa your hairband!"

Raven grunted but quickly complied after the blonde shot her daggers. "Fine," She huffed as she pulled her hair free to hand Lexa the band. The warriors eyes shot down in confusion; eyeing up the elastic in the girls palm. "Come here." Raven hurriedly turned Lexa by her shoulders so that her back was to her before sweeping up the partially towel dried locks into a high ponytail.

"Raven what are you doing?" Lexa turned after Raven tied off the ponytail. She turned to face Clarke questioningly. "What is she doing?"

Clarke bit her lip; Lexa's high ponytail took the hair away from her face, meaning Clarke was getting an eyeful of perfect jawbone structure. She had never seen Lexa's hair up like this and she made a mental note to convince her to wear it as such more often. She gulped and mentally kicked herself before remembering Lexa had asked her a question. "If your hairs up like that my mom can't see it as well. Just keep face to face with her and your hair will be behind you out of her vision, okay?"

Lexa swallowed hard at the thought of another encounter and sex talk with Clarke's mom but quickly nodded her head; turning with raven as they heard the door open.

"Clarke are you okay?" Abby practically ran to her daughters side before kneeling. "Here take these." She handed her the painkillers and water over before turning to face the others. "What happened? Why is she in pain?"

Lexa swallowed and tried to breath. Why was she panicking? Why did Abigail's mere presence make her feel like a child being told off by their elder? She was a commander of a fierce as hell tribe for God's sake.

"She got knocked slightly on the edge of the bath. Not hard though." Raven moved to place her hand on Abigail's shoulder as she spoke; Abi relaxing into her grip.

Clarke immediately shot her -usually not one for touchy feely -friend a questioning glance. Raven simply shrugged in reply; keeping her hand upon Abi's shoulder in attempt to calm her.

"I'm okay Mom, I just needed some pain meds, I'll be fine. I was shot after all... I'm going to be in some amount of pain." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand within her own, the warrior humming slightly at the contact.

"Fine, but next time I would like to be here when your moved, in case you pull a stitch again. Just to be safe." Clarke groaned but nodded knowing she wouldn't win this one.

Raven removed her hand as Abigail stood up then placed it back down on the small of her back. "Let me walk you out Abi." She led the woman out the door, following her out into the hall.

"Well that was weird as fuck." Clarke stared at the door her mother and friend had just left through; her face crumpled in disgust.

"What is it that you find to be strange Clarke?" She stared at the two girls faces before her, that were both twisted in confusion.

"Raven isn't really one for caring, or contact, so for her to be placing hands on people to make them feel better is just freaky as hell. Maybe she's changed. Clarke? What if shes changed?! She's my rock, she cant break Clarke! Dear God no."

Clarke stifled her laughter watching Octavia pacing before her as she ranted on. "Octavia she's probably just hormonal. You know how she is, remember a couple weeks ago when she offered us a foot massage?"

Octavia's face crumpled further as she stopped pacing. "Yes, and it was horrible. Raven can't go soft. I need a bad bitch in my life who will gladly tell me if my warpaint is too over the top. You and me both know if she goes soft were gonna need to find another honest opinion and they are hard as hell to come by around here." Both girls silenced as they paused for thought until simultaneously moving there wide eyes to Lexa before turning to slyly smile at one another.

"Right Clarke lets dress you. Lexa if you could do her bra; I've seen more of Clarke's body today than I would have liked to. Not that you don't have a killer body Clarke, it's more your like a sister to me and it's just odd."

Clarke laughed at Octavia who had now turned her back to the pair as Lexa moved to help her with her clothes. "It's fine, I understand, but you're missing out." Clarke burst into a fit of laughter at the simple 'ew' that came from her friend.

"It's okay, Lincoln is the only naked human I need to see. After all that boys truly blessed and don't get me started on how big his-"

Clarke threw a towel at her friend who turned around with her mouth hung wide open. "What was that for?!"

"Octavia I," She gestured to Lexa who was stood; her cheeks pink and eyes large knowing what the girl was about to say. "nor Lexa, need to hear about Lincoln's... gift."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and groaned. "We have to hear about how you and Le-" Another towel hit her, this time square in the face. If that wasn't enough to silence her the cut throat glare Clarke was shooting her would have.

"I'm just gonna go get some help so we can carry you back once you're dressed..." She hurriedly strode towards the door before shooting Clarke an apologetic smile.

"What is it you talk of regarding me Clarke?" Lexa pulled the girls shirt down then moved on to her lower half.

Clarke's cheeks began to burn and she coughed loudly, feeling like the air had been knocked out of her lungs. "Nothing babe, just... girl stuff y'know."

Lexa narrowed her eyes but pushed the topic no further. She would question Clarke later as to what 'girl stuff' pertained to, and if that failed her she would simply ask Octavia under truth.

A loud inhale took the warriors mind back to Clarke, she held her panties over her thighs but Clarke had to raise her hips for them to go on. "Are you well Clarke, I am sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine." Her cheeks were now pink and her eyes wild as she responded.

"I do not wish to hurt you Clarke." Lexa began to take her hands away. "Octavia shall return soon, she can help."

The blonde placed her hand on Lexa's and shut her eyes tightly before taking in a deep breath and opening them. "Lexa it was not painful. I'm just extremely turned on and you're running your hands up my legs and I-"

Lexa bit her lip to hide her prideful smile before returning her hands to Clarke's legs; smiling as she traced a finger along the inside of her girlfriends thigh before finding her wet center. Clarke's pupils were shot as she watched on, holding her breath in suspense of her lovers next move. "Do you wish for me to.." Lexa slowly dipped two fingers deep into Clarke.

"Oh dear God yes." Clarke took a jagged breath as Lexa slipped the fingers out then in once more before removing them and placing them in her mouth. Lexa sucked on her fingers; her eyes enjoying the sight of Clarke gulping as she wrapped her tongue around them, moaning softly. "You taste divine Clarke." Lexa mumbled before whipping her fingers out of her mouth to pull up Clarke's panties the rest of the way before grabbing her jeans to do the same.

"Ugh!" Clarke moaned and slumped down in her cot. "I hate you."

Lexa chuckled, her voice low and sultry as she pulled the girls pants up. "Clarke I am a commander, I do not start something that I do not have an intention of finishing off later."

Lexa smiled as Clarke licked her lips in anticipation of the event to come. "Still mean." Her voice cracked as she spoke, her attention quickly moving to the door as everyone entered to carry her cot.

The group of people huddled around the cot; gripping the edges tightly as they lifted it into the air. "Do not drop her or her blood will be yours." Lexa repeated the consequence the Sky people were all too aware of after bringing the blonde to the bathing room earlier.

"Babe." Clarke's voice was low and her look was enough to silence the grumpy warrior who was now silently scolding the pack who carried her out of the room.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Over the course of the next few weeks Clarke grew irritable wanting to help around camp but knowing she was on bed rest 24/7 apart from the occasional bath. She knew she was tense and crabbier than usual so she made sure Lexa was spending more time at her camp away from Clarke. Though Lexa dismissed this at first, Clarke's continuous moaning eventually won her over and Lexa began spending the majority of her time at Tondc, making sure she returned every evening to care for Clarke. The sky girl had said this was not needed but Lexa spent the time there just as much for herself as she did for her girlfriend; she couldn't imagine sleeping in her own tent without Clarke by her side.

Today was different though, and Clarke awoke next to Lexa who had a mischievous grin on her face. "You're still here Lex? I thought you'd be at your camp?" Clarke rolled to nuzzle the neck of the commander who lay next to her. The warrior groaned with pleasure as Clarke ran kisses along her pulse point before moving to look at her face. "Why are you smiling like that?" She narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what the brunette was hiding.

"Your mother and I talked yesterday." Clarke's breath hitched at the mention of Abigail; she knew Lexa wasn't fond of her mother and to be fair she couldn't blame her in the slightest; her mother was at times a total bitch.

"What did she say? I swear I will-"

"All is well, your mother was not angered. She just wished to inform me that because of how quickly you are healing, today we can start your rehabilitation training. Which means if you would like to, we can go on a short walk around camp to start the morning."

Clarke squealed at the news before pulling her girlfriend in to kiss her. "Finally, I'm going mad in here Lex, I hate it."

Lexa smiled sympathetically at her. Over the weeks she thought she would find watching Clarke get easier as she healed but instead found herself worrying more as the frustration and depression took over from being stuck in the damn tent. Though all of Clarke's friends made a great effort to constantly keep her entertained; Clarke was a leader, and being confined to the tent was not something any leader- let alone the strong minded blonde- would appreciate. "I understand Clarke. So if you would like some help with getting dressed, we can be on our way."

Clarke squealed once more and tightly hugged Lexa before putting on her top and standing so Lexa could help with her trousers and shoes. Lexa cautiously braced her girlfriend; holding her arms with much more strength then was needed. The blonde met the warriors gaze before smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine babe. I'm totally ready for this." The warrior forced a smile and watched through worried eyes as the girl took her first few steps, wincing only slightly. "See, all good!" Clarke feigned a slight grimace of a smile. She was in quite a bit of pain but she wouldn't let Lexa know this; although the warrior was tough Clarke knew how much she cared for her and with care comes fear and worry; something Lexa- as a commander- shouldn't have to deal with.

Clarke wrapped her arm around her girlfriends waist before slowly hobbling out the tent. "So, where do you wish to go?" Lexa smiled as Clarke's eyes widened in awe of the camp she was about to explore for the first time in weeks.

"Can we head to Raven in the mechanics section? It's not too far and I haven't seen her in a few days. I know she's probably busy working with you guys on making new lines of defense but she's stopped by everyday up until then so I'm just a little worried I pissed her off when I was in a mood." Clarke let her memory trace over how grumpy she had been with her friends over the past week. She knew they were just trying to help by coming in to tell her stories of what was happening, but really it just ended up making Clarke angry at the fact she wasn't there to deal with it and help out.

"If that is what you wish Sky girl." Lexa began to lead her to Raven, making sure her warriors kept close by her side in case Clarke ran out of energy and needed to be carried. A small ripple of laughter coursed through her at the idea; she knew Clarke would never admit to being tired in the first place- let alone let one of the guards carry her like a child.

Clarke's pace was slow and it angered her. She knew this was her first time walking about but she couldn't help but feel totally pathetic as she clutched onto the brunettes hip, moving sluggishly alongside her. She would not let this bring her mood down though; she was walking after all. Seeing sights other than her tents walls was thrilling in itself. Clarke tried not to laugh as she walked and took notice of her people; though their camp had only been working alongside the grounders for a short period of time, her people seemed to have taken it upon themselves to dress slightly more like them as though it would make them tougher. Many of the women wore their hair lose with plaits running throughout, and a few of the men seemed to have grown beards in hope it would make their manliness more apparent to their new comrades.

Clarke stopped and waited for Lexa to re-position her arm before moving into the mech lab ahead of her; quickly stopping to let her jaw drop as she willed her eyes not to take in the scene before her. "RAVEN WHAT THE FUCK?"

Raven detached her lips from the woman in front of her and spun around; her eyes huge with shock, fear wrenching at the pit of her stomach. "Clarke I can explai-"

"Holy shit. Holy FUCKING SHIT RAVEN. YOU'RE SCREWING MY GOD DAMN MOTHER?" Clarke closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. There had to be a perfectly valid reason for why Raven was quite enthusiastically sticking her tongue down her mothers throat.

"It's not what it looks like!" Raven looked back to Abigail who was adjusting her top while watching on in complete shock. "Okay maybe it's slightly what it looks like..."

"I can't fucking believe this." Clarke turned to face Lexa, whose eyes were huge and her jaw practically on the floor.

"Well, I cannot say I foresaw this development Clarke."

The blonde rested her head against her girlfriends shoulder. "Take me back please. I suddenly feel very tired." Lexa nodded and wrapped her arm back around the girls waist.

"Clarke, can we talk? I can explain!" This time it was Abigail's voice that sounded the air as she moved forward to grasp her daughters arm. "Please."

Clarke closed her eyes tightly and attempted to calm her breathing. "You get two minutes. Two." She narrowed her gaze at Raven before turning it back on her mother. "Well?" She prompted; Lexa trying to bite back the happiness she felt seeing her girlfriend all powerful and striking fear into the heart of Abigail Griffin.

"It only started a few days ago. Raven was helping me out to make some braces for those who lost some mobility after the fight against the Mountain Men. We were already fairly close but I never realized my attraction towards her until we spent a couple late nights working and talking." Clarke gagged slightly. "Clarke do not do that! I am still your mother and though I realize pursuing a relationship with your friend isn't perhaps your favorite thing to see happening, we are both happy Clarke and we don't intend on stopping this just because you're a bit uncomfortable."

"A BIT UNCOMFORTABLE? Mom, Raven's HALF YOUR AGE. AND FEMALE. Now I'm not one to judge but here I was under the impression you liked men, usually around the same age as you. So I'M SORRY, if me being 'a little uncomfortable' with the situation is making you sad." Clarke turned to face her very guilty looking friend. "And since when did you have a thing for my mom? Like, I have only been in that tent for a few weeks right? Or was I unconscious for years without knowing because HOLY FUCKING SHIT, this has come out of nowhere." Lexa rubbed small circles at the base of her girlfriend's back in attempt to calm her slightly before moving her to sit down on top of a low desk. Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and sighed loudly as her body shook with rage.

"Look Clarke, for what it's worth, I tried to ignore my feelings for Abi for a while, I liked your mom before we came down to earth Clarke, I just didn't tell you in case it freaked you out."

Abigail pursed her lips trying to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth; hearing this for the first time. "Clarke honey, what me and Raven have..." Abigail threaded her fingers through Raven's, the sight of which caused the blonde to dramatically roll her eyes and groan. "Clarke stop. I haven't felt this way about anybody since your father, I know it's not ideal and I am fully aware of the fact you're probably shocked to see me with a woman... I'm equally shocked. But me and Raven we just... We just get each other. We make each other so happy Clarke."

Clarke scrunched her face up and narrowed her eyes at her friend before muttering "I'm sure you do."

Raven bit her lip and shook her head. "Abi she's never going to accept it there's no point in trying."

"You do not get to be the angry one here Raven!" Clarke sat up to walk towards her. "You're meant to be my best friend Raven, then I find out you're doing it with my mom?"

"We're not doing it Clarke, I wanted to tell you before it went that far."

Clarke laughed bitterly. "Oh great, thanks for considering how I would feel in all of this."

Raven scoffed and before walking to exit the room. "You know what, I stuck by you when people judged your relationship. I'm happy Clarke. I haven't been happy since Finn." Her eyes began to tear up at the thought of her past love. "I thought you would understand that."

Clarke's mouth fell open slightly at the broken girl before her. "Raven-"

"No, do you know what; don't worry. I think I'm going to go to Tondc for a bit. Abi I'll see you later." Raven turned shortly after a tear fell down her cheek, walking away as anger took over her.

Abigail folded her arms and moved her gaze to the floor. "You know she was being honest? We hadn't even kissed until just now. We'd discussed it and she wanted to talk with you first... we wanted to talk with you first."

Clarke inhaled a jagged breath suddenly feeling slightly bad for how she'd treated Raven. "Mom, she's half your age."

Abigail sat on the desk and ran her hands through her hair. "I know the age difference Clarke. It's one of the reasons I denied my feelings for so long, but were both adults and decided to just give it a try."

"And if it ends?" Clarke was now wrapped in Lexa's arms; letting the warrior comfort her.

"If it ends then things will be no different to before it began. We all have to work together so we wouldn't let it make things awkward, she is still your friend and I, your mother, so we know we would still have to communicate regularly should things go bad."

Clarke took in a deep breath before sighing loudly. "Fine. You can pursue this, but so help me God if you hurt Raven. She is like a sister to me and I will not see her in pain Mom." Abigail nodded. She would ask her whether she was going to give the same talk with Raven but she figured it wasn't her place to question. "When is Raven returning? I should probably speak with her."

"We were meant to be spending the evening together so I would presume she would be returning before dark."

Clarke rolled her eyes and let Lexa help her to the door. "I am still not okay with this." Clarke gestured to the desk where she caught the two making out. "I will have to burn this from my memory."

"At least you didn't hear us... or see us, making love." Abigail shuddered at the memory.

"Ew Mom! We're never talking of this. EVER."

"It is Agreed." Lexa and Abigail spoke simultaneously as the warrior led her girlfriend out of the room and back to her tent.

* * *

When they approached the tents Clarke haltered before entering her own; seeing the flap to Raven and Octavia's was open. "I'm just gonna go see O for a bit, she can walk me back."

Lexa smiled and walked her to the other tent before kissing her on the cheek. "I shall see you at dark. I have matters to attend to for the day."

Clarke drew Lexa in towards her and inhaled her scent; committing it to memory once more before she left. "See you then." Lexa quickly took Clarke's bottom lip between her own before turning on her heel to leave.

The blonde took a deep breath before pulling the slightly open tent door to the side to enter. She stopped dead seeing Raven in tears with Octavia holding the girl in a tight embrace.

Octavia scowled at the girl upon seeing her enter. "Whatever it is you did Clarke, fix it." Octavia waited for Raven to give her the all okay nod before getting up to leave; stopping when she felt Clarke's grip on her arm.

"You can stay ." Octavia slowly nodded before taking a seat beside her teary friend.

Clarke Sat down in front of them before taking another deep inhale. "I'm not saying I'm happy with it- because I'm not- but I am not going to stop it from happening. You deserve to be happy and if my mom is the one to do that for you then so be it."

Octavia's jaw dropped as she moved her gaze quickly between the girls. "What does she mean her mom makes you happy?"

Raven smiled slightly at Clarke. It was more of an acceptance then she had ever seen happening. "Thank you."

Clarke smiled before bringing Raven in for a tight hug. "Do not let her hurt you though; my mother can be an asshole."

Clearing her throat loudly; Octavia raised a hand. "Just a quick question guys... WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?"

The girls- now both very tearful- chuckled between sobs. "I'm kind of seeing Abi." Raven watched as her friend's jaw dropped so low she feared it may have been dislocated.

"You're banging Clarke's mom?!" Clarke shot the girl a look of annoyance as she raised her hand to high five the brunette.

"Do not high five her! Why are you high fiving her?"

"Because Momma G is extremely good looking. I mean if I were the slightest bit into women I would totally-"

Clarke violently shoved her friend over while grunting. "My mom is not hot!"

Rubbing her shoulder and scowling at her friend; Octavia sat back up. "Um, she kind of is."

"Ugh!" Clarke shook her head as she looked at the two girls beaming before her but suddenly felt herself joining them in their smiles as she thought how lucky she was. Her entire time on The Arc she had wanted siblings, she had wanted to be on the earth and in love, and here she was, with the two girls she considered blood, a girlfriend who she was so deeply in love with, and she was sitting on the earth; feeling the ground beneath her and surrounded by beauty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been toying with the idea of throwing in this scene for a while after some requests on tumblr. Let me know what you guys think, I hope I did it justice. For anyone who doesn't ship the pair I will say is don't worry too much about it, Abi being Abi in my story... it won't be lasting long.
> 
> As always i'm on tumblr (maybeeyoullsaveme) if you wanna shoot any questions regarding stuff I've left out or want clarified. I'm also on FF.net under the same name (EmilyWritesStuff).


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have left kudos or commented, you guys keep me inspired to write and I love hearing what you think.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr if you have any questions my blog is maybeeyoullsaveme .

**Chapter 35**

"My mother did WHAT?!" Lexa held a firm grip on Clarke's shaking body; scared if she let go she may never hear of Abby Griffin ever again. Sure this may not be an entirely bad thing... but Clarke would most likely regret it (to some extent) later on down the line.

Octavia was currently holding Raven who- though appeared cold and unmoved- had been given away by the red tracks that the tears she had shed earlier had left. "It's fine, it's not like we were even a couple or exclusive. I just want to move on and forget about it. Plenty of fish in the sea you know?"

Clarke was fuming. Only one week ago her mother had declared her overwhelming feelings for this girl and then what? To hurt her and let Raven find her in the arms of Marcus Kane? Fury burned through her veins as her blood boiled. Her mother had been warned, and yet somehow thought it okay to not just hurt Raven, but to cheat on her. "My mother is such an asshole." Lexa smirked at this- though she believed it wrong to talk poor of others- Clarke speaking harshly of Abigail was a beautiful sound. She had fallen victim to her mothers scorn before and so couldn't bring herself to stop her. "I'm going to kill her." Clarke seethed as she stood from Raven's desk only to be pulled back down by Lexa.

"Clarke, you are in no position to go walking to the other side of camp. You have already walked enough this morning, let alone would you have the energy to kill your mother had you found yourself able to get there. Now I don't know an awful lot about your mothers skills in combat but something makes me believe she would not go down easily." Octavia's slight chuckle was quickly stifled by Lexa's piercing glare. "But Raven, if you do wish to explore the other 'fish in the sea' I happen to know of someone who is looking." Raven snapped her head up in attention upon hearing the proposition.

"Yeah Raven as they say the best way to get over someone is to get under-"

"Octavia!" Clarke whacked the girl who was wiggling her brows.

"What! There's no one better in bed than a grounder. Clarke, come on, I know Lincoln's... Skilled... and we've all heard- and some of us have unfortunately seen- what Lexa does to you."

Clarke shot a narrowed glare before moving to look apologetically at her girlfriend. This look immediately faded however, when she saw the smug grin that was spread upon Lexa's face. "Babe! What the hell! You're meant to be on my side here not encouraging," She gestured to Octavia. "it!"

Lexa let her face return to its usual stoic setting before deadpanning. "Who am I to go against the voice of truth Clarke? I cannot help it if my people are skilled at making love, we are just gifted."

Shaking her head Clarke tried to conceal the smile that threatened to take place on her face. "Is that so?"

Lexa- still with an entirely straight face- nodded. "It is."

Raven chuckled and the sound brought grins to all their faces. "So who is it? Boy or girl? How old? Are they hot?"

"Her name is Echo. She is of the Ice Clan but is currently residing with my people and has had a place on my guard since she was freed from the mountain. She is of your age and yes she is attractive."

"And she's into girls?" Raven was trying to down play the happiness she felt right now. There weren't any other Arker women who were gay or bi (except Abigail who she didn't wish to be near anytime soon) and though there were plenty of attractive straight males on camp, she wouldn't mind being set up with a grounder as they seemed more... grounded. Raven laughed at the thought as it entered her mind.

"She is only interested in women as far as I am aware. Her past girlfriend was a friend of mine."

"So how would I go about this? Should I offer to take her on a date? I mean, what the hell does anyone do around here for dates anyway? Oh God what if she hates me? Can we do a group thing? Y'know then there wouldn't be so much pressure in case we weren't attracted to one another."

Octavia wrapped an arm tightly around Raven and squeezed. "Yeah we could do something tonight... If that isn't too soon, hell that's probably too soon."

Raven shook her head defiantly. "It is not too soon, me and Abi are over. I don't know if we actually ever 'were' in the first place. I just want to move on. If we've learned anything from hitting the ground it's that every day counts... I don't know how long I've got left."

The blonde rolled her eyes at how overly dramatic her friend was being but grinned at the fact she was moving on already. "We could have an intimate dinner? Just our group? Me and Lex, Octavia and Lincoln, then Monty, Jasper and Bell as distractions from the coupleyness and to bring some life to the party... Then you and, Echo was it?"

Lexa nodded in confirmation. "Yes Bellamy would be a good addition. He and Echo are very good friends, I have been subject to listening to their conversations about which Ark women are more attractive when she has been guarding me."

Clarke's jaw dropped. "And what were the results?"

Lexa suppressed her smile. "Well, Echo does not know of your peoples names so it mainly consisted of Bellamy pointing to women and saying 'I would' to which Echo would reply 'me too' or 'you have no chance'."

Octavia burst into laughter at the though. "My brother is such an ass!"

Clarke was swaying her feet as they dangled from the desk. "So Lexa, did you join in on this conversation?" Her voice was flat, trying to hide any morsel of jealousy that could accidentally escape.

Turning to take her girlfriend's head into her hands, Lexa placed a soft kiss on her temple before moving back inches to see her eyes. "You are the only one I wish to admire Clarke Griffin."

Hearing the gagging noises Octavia was making; Clarke moved her gaze to the floor and blushed. "And you for me." She murmured quiet enough that her friend would not be able to hear over her mock wrenching before returning her eyes to the green ones she loves so much.

The only thing that took the girls gazes off of one another was Raven's voice filling the air after what seemed like minutes. "So how do I ask her? Or Lexa do you think you could..." Raven grimaced, pleadingly at the girl.

The brunette remained seemingly unmoved but nodded. "I will tell her it is a group gathering but I shall make her aware of the fact you are single and interested in women if that is to your liking."

Raven grinned and went to hug Lexa, but seeing her jaw stiffen thought better of it and instead opted to take her arm in one of the grounders forearm shakes. "Thank you."

* * *

Clarke and Lexa had decided to get ready in Clarke's tent before the gathering. Before they could enter it Lexa covered her girlfriends eyes and walked her from Clarke's confined tent to where she had her guards set up new living arrangements. "Where are we going? Lex, we need to get ready, you know how Raven's been all day... If she finds out were not getting ready and-"

Lexa let her hands fall from Clarke's face revealing the entrance to a large tent. "This is a gift for you Clarke, well for us. I believed as I spend equal time here as I do Tondc that we would need better living quarters, so I had my people set up a more permanent residence for us. Though once you are healed, I would like it if we spent more time with my people and perhaps you could accompany to Polis when you are well?" Clarke's eyes began to well up at the sight and Lexa suddenly felt as if she had overstepped. "I am sorry Clarke. I fully understand if you do not wish to leave your people."

Wiping the tears that were now falling down her face, Clarke whirled around on her heels and threw her arms around her girlfriends neck; drawing her in for a slow kiss. Though it started gently, Lexa smiled into it in relief and Clarke- feeling Lexa's tooth against her bottom lip- immediately requested entrance with her tongue; pulling her in for a deeply passionate kiss that left them both bruised lipped and breathless. "I would love to accompany you to Polis. And it's perfect." Clarke stared in wonder at the height of the tent. It was much grander than her small thrown together fort and it looked new and inviting and...Clarke's breath hitched. It looked homely.

"Would you like to see inside?" Lexa tried to hide the happiness she felt seeing the amazement in Clarke's eyes. This was their tent.

Clarke gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice to reply. "Mmhmm." Was all she managed.

Lexa pulled the tents entrance open and motioned Clarke inside, wrapping her arms around the girl from behind and carefully resting her chin on the blondes shoulder when she stopped only a couple steps in. "Do you like it?"

"H-how, w-when did you-" Clarke voice trailed off as she scoured the tent with wide eyes.

"I hope you do not mind. As I spend much time in your tent I thought it would be nice if you... If we... had a place to call our own that was big enough for the two of us."

Clarke's jaw was slack as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "How did you get my mom to agree to this?"

Selling Abigail on the idea had been easier than Lexa had suspected. The point that a larger tent would mean she could fit a bath inside and then Clarke would be able to bathe when needed, not just when she had the energy to walk all the way to a wash room was perhaps the best reasoning she had come up with (with a little help from Octavia). "Your mother was not too hard to convince. She just wishes for you to be comfortable whilst healing."

Clarke had no idea Lexa had been planning this. She had no idea how long it had taken to set this all up and how the hell she hadn't seen it happening. "So this is our tent?" Clarke stretched out the word and couldn't help but feel butterflies filling her stomach at the sound.

"It is, if you are okay with that?" Lexa released Clarke and watched as she made her way into the center of the room.

"I am. I love this Lexa, I love you. This is a perfect start to our lives... together." Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa's once she joined her and finally allowed herself to take in their new home. The spacious tent was furnished with a large wooden bed that Clarke moved to sit down on, moaning as she let herself slump down against the cushioned mattress. "Oh God this is heaven."

Lexa chuckled and laid down beside her; staring the content girls face with awe. She was beautiful, and she was hers. Lexa was unsure she deserved someone so perfect, so courageous and as strong as Clarke. She chuckled slightly thinking what her mother would have said had she of been alive to hear Lexa was in love with the girl who fell from the sky, only to land in her daughters heart. "You are my heaven Clarke Griffin." She mumbled as she traced the tattoo on lover's lower back. Clarke was suddenly up and gasping. "Are you in pain?" The brunette rested a hand on Clarke's stomach ready to carry her to help if it was required.

"No," Clarke stood up. "Is that a bath?" Lexa helped Clarke towards the Large metal bath and tried not to laugh as the girl clambered in, motioning for her to join her. "Get in!" Lexa obliged and dropped in to the other side so that their knees met in the center. "Think of all the stuff we can do now." Clarke's eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend's pupils dilating larger than she thought possible. "Maybe we should just tag along to dinner a bit later..." She let her fingers trail up the girls leg.

Before Clarke had made it to her thigh Lexa was jumping out the bath tub and holding out a hand for her girlfriend to take. "No, we have made a promise to Raven to be there on time, so it is our duty to attend. Do not try and distract me Clarke or I am afraid you will have to see my harsher side."

Clarke slowly got out of the tub and raised a brow. "Maybe I would like that side?"

Lexa bit her lip to restrain the smile she felt coming and led Clarke to a dresser by the bed. "I would never show you that side. But you may be treated to my more confident lustful side if you get dressed and attend the dinner on time as we have promised."

Clarke groaned and let herself fall on the bed. "Fine."

"Perhaps I should mention there is new clothing for you in the top draws. The bottom two are mine."

The blonde grinned. She couldn't maintain her annoyed facade as she heard Lexa mention 'new clothing' and divided drawer space. "What if I want to borrow that pair of trousers I love so much?"

Lexa swung her leg over Clarke so that she was straddling her then traced a finger up the exposed skin of her stomach. "Then I would have to punish you accordingly." Lexa winked before making her way over to the drawers to pull out her own outfit.

Groaning, Clarke wandered up to pick her own clothes, only to grin when she saw just how extensive the collection was, her breath catching in her chest as she pulled out a pair of new but familiar black trousers. "Are these?"

"A pair to fit you, modeled after the ones of mine I have seen your eyeing up since we met.

Clarke threw her arms around Lexa and squealed. "Did I mention I love you?"

Lexa kissed the girls forehead. "I may have heard it in passing."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 

"Hey, you guys aren't doing it in there are you?"

Clarke pulled her top on before rolling her eyes at Lexa who was trying to stifle her laughter at the impatient nature of Clarke's people. "Shut up Octavia. No we're not... Yet"

Lexa failed at hiding her smile this time as Octavia's mock gagging sounds filled the air from outside their tent. "You may enter Octavia."

Octavia cautiously sidestepped into the tent with squinted eyes and Raven at her side looking very pale. "Oh thank God. They're clothed Raven." She took note of the fact Clarke was yet to put on her pants. "Ish."

Raven shook her head at her friend. "I realize, I have eyes remember?"

Octavia gasped in awe as she looked around the tent. "Holy shit, Heda got you guys a sex pad?"

Throwing her old top at Octavia, Clarke walked to where she stood by the bed to get her pants. "No, it's OUR TENT. Don't call it that, God forbid my mom hear you say that."

The girl began to laugh uncontrollably but soon stopped when her eyes set upon a small sun like design in black ink at the base of Clarke's spine. "Woah is that the mark The Commander gave you?" She traced the design lightly with her finger tips before shooting Lexa a nod of approval; the warrior simply responding with a smug look on her face; proud of the design she had printed onto her girlfriend's back.

"Yeah, I thought you guys had seen it?"

Raven now walked to join Octavia, the pair of them grinning at the artwork. "Can I get one of these?"

Lexa walked towards Clarke and put an arm around her waist, she didn't mind other people looking at Clarke- she understood more than anyone that she deserved to be admired- but Raven was touching her girlfriends back a little more than she felt comfortable with, so she used her arm to carefully move them away; making it clear Clarke was her partner.

"The marks are usually to symbolize occasions or achievements."

Intrigued, Raven reverted her gaze to the tattoo, trying to figure out its connection to the girl who bore it. "So what does that symbolize?"

"The sun, like my band tattoo," Lexa rolled her sleeve up to reveal the design her girlfriend has skilfully marked on her arm. "symbolizes mine and Clarke's partnership. The sun is permanent, unchanging and constantly burning; much like my love and desire for Clarke. Where as my tattoo acts like a band, or a ring as such, showing that I am Clarke's."

Clarke's face flushed as Lexa spoke of what her tattoo meant. Her skin burned at both the embarrassment that someone loved her so much and was declaring this in front of her friends, but also out of desire; that now heated her cheeks and brought forth that all too familiar sensation between her her thighs together in attempt to dull the feeling, Clarke quickly yanked her trousers up then moved to sit with tightly crossed legs on her bed, hoping the feeling would go immediately and return at a more appropriate time.

Her girlfriend seemed to sense this and returned her gaze to Clarke's friends. "Are you ready to attend the meal now?"

The color drained from Raven's cheeks as she pondered the thought of meeting Echo. "I, uh-"

"She's been this way for the past few hours. She tried on like a gazillion outfit choices, which I'm pretty sure were the same items of clothing worn SLIGHTLY different each time, and then at one point she threw up and it was SO AMAZINGLY GROSS, like there's no way I can unsee tha-"

"You were sick?" Clarke strides to her side and raises the back of her hand to her forehead; feeling for her temperature.

Raven pushed the hand away and huffed, moving her gaze nervously to the floor. "I'm fine... I just feel really anxious."

"Raven Reyes... Anxious?" Clarke narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"Its just, I've never met Echo. What if she doesn't even like me? I never get nervous about dating because I'm normally confident the other person likes me before I turn the charm on. But with Echo... I haven't laid eyes on the girl and I'm already scared she's gonna hate me or my outfit or-"

"Hey! Calm down." Octavia wrapped her arms around her nervous wreck of a friend. "If she doesn't like you then I'll just have her."

Clarke lent forward to hit the brunette. "Octavia you asshole!"

"What?! Can't a clearly heterosexual girl make a joke? Echo is all for Raven, I'm more than content with my lovely boyfriend." Octavia grinned and slumped down on the bed.

"But what if we don't have anything in common? I mean a grounder is hardly gonna be into science and it's not like I've ever been hunting or have any remotely interesting skills."

Lexa sat down beside Octavia. "I do not know, she was pretty impressed when I told her of the design for the pleasure gift you made for me and Clarke."

All three girls jaws dropped as there narrowed gazes sat upon the warrior. "You told her what?" Raven was now even paler than before as she was nervously drummed her fingers together.

"Well, it came up in conversation when she was on my guard one evening. I told her of how you made the straps adjustable and she was extremely intrigued as she's worked on pieces for her people before and never considered the idea. Also, she worked on weapon designs for her people, so you will have things to discuss."

"Wait, Echo is a strap on creator extraordinaire?" Octavia raised a brow.

"Oh my God Octavia, shut up!" Raven buried her head into her hands before raising them slightly and parting her fingers to get a peak of Lexa's face. "Is she though? I mean not that that is a quality I look for in my women but y'know it wouldn't hurt I suppose." Raven's words were muffled slightly by her palms resting over her mouth.

Clarke laughed and playfully bashed her friend. "That's the Raven I know and love!"

Groaning, Raven finally removed her hands from her face. "We should head over, I'm sure Echo is probably being subjected to Jasper and Monty's awful jokes and moonshine."

"Ooh I could do with a drink." Octavia beamed as she pushed Raven out of the tent, Lexa and Clarke following close behind.

* * *

"So that's her I'm guessing." Raven stood looking at the girl who sat laughing at Bellamy and quite frankly with that smile; took her breath away.

"Yes that is Echo." Lexa nodded and took Clarke's hand in her own before walking over to join the others around the fire.

Octavia pushed against Raven's back in attempt to get her to follow but was stopped when the girl grabbed her wrist with an extremely tight grasp. "Nu uh, I can't do this. Look at her. She's not gonna want to go for this." Raven gestured from her head to her toes and screwed her face up.

"Of course she is idiot." Octavia smacked Ravens bum and pushed her forward whispering. "I would if ladies were my thing and I'm pretty damn sexy."

Raven scoffed, completely distracted from the fact Octavia had sat them down opposite to Bellamy, Jasper, Monty and of course, Echo. "Hello everyone. Raven this is Echo, Echo Raven. You already know Octavia and this is Clarke." Lexa motioned to those who sat beside her.

Clarke grinned at the girl who Bellamy was busy whispering into the ear of; causing her to turn a deep shade of pink. "Nice to meet you Echo." She waited a good twenty seconds before coughing and digging her elbow into the side of the brunette sat next to her.

Raven let her mind finally digest the conversation that had taken place, stopping her eyes from dragging up and down Echo for a moment before replying. "Hey."

Echo grinned at Raven then pushed Bellamy with all her force when he whispered. "Keep it in your pants, your gay is showing."

"You are a child." Was all she muttered as she felt the blush creeping up her neck.

"Just make sure you put a sock on our tent if you plan on tapping that."

Echo scowled at the boy and folded her arms. "I'm sure we would go to her accommodation. I would not want you getting to excited if you were to walk in."

Shaking his head, Bellamy hit the girls shoulder. "That was one time Echo, christ. Let a man move past those moments."

"Only when you move past your immaturity." She retorted, her voice a forceful whisper as she hit her friend back.

* * *

"So do you like what you see?" Clarke lent into Raven and laughed as Octavia wiggled her brows at the question.

"She's attractive." Raven blushed as she met Echo's eyes from across the fire; feeling like even though they were whispering, she would have somehow heard.

"Yeahhh but, do you yearn for her lady loving?" Octavia beamed as her eyebrows continued to jump.

"Eww Octavia, gross!" Clarke hit her friend and Lexa laughed silently at the exchange.

"What all I'm saying is does she make you want to commit a variety of sins whilst y'know... screaming her name?"

Raven gasped as she nudged the girl with her elbow. "Stop, she's gonna hear you dork. And technically we haven't been on a date yet, I mean were not even talking so for all I know she may hate me already."

"I do believe I could resolve this factor for you." Lexa smirks at her girlfriend when she receives their questioning glances mixed with fear.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Echo, could you join us over here for a bit? Your presence is required."

The color drained from Echo's cheeks and she gulped; suddenly thankful for the darkness of the night that concealed the actions. "Certainly Heda."

Echo made her way over to the log bench on the other side but halted before her commander, waiting for her to talk. Lexa- instead of simply offering the seat to her left- moved up then directed Clarke to do the same. "Please, take a seat."

Echo bit her lip as she stared at the now vacant space left between Clarke and Raven; whose mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes set firmly on Lexa in a slight glare. She slowly sat; she was in no place to deny the commanders offer, however much she wished to. Raven seemed perfectly nice... and wildly attractive, but that was the problem. She is too attractive. Echo cleared her throat as she tried to ignore the goosebumps that were raising on her right arm as it brushed against the bare skin of the beautiful girl's next to her. She was a sky girl. She had been one with the stars, and now she was on earth with her. Surely she would be bored of Echo. I have no wild stories of being born above the earth, she thought before remembering to return her gaze to the commander.

"So Raven works on the Sky Peoples weapons among other things, I believe you could show her a little bit of your Ice Clan skill, it would not hurt to add a little extra refinement to the designs."

Raven scoffed. "My designs are plenty refined I'll have you know."

"Maybe for distance combat but in a close proximity your fighters would be pitiful and led to a certain death if they fought ground dwellers hand to hand or close up." Echo retorted, feeling slightly challenged by Raven's words.

"But our people are aware of this, thus why we maintain our distance. We are not skilled hand to hand, so why make weapons for use in such a manner?"

Echo sighed. "That much is obvious, though it wouldn't bring about any harm to make some light weight modifications to the weapons, adding something to the design that they can resort to should a situation arise. Even our archers carry daggers and most of their bows are speared on the top. Arrows- like the projectiles in your weapons- eventually run out."

* * *

The bickering went on for a couple hours, with the others giving up on joining in after multiple attempts proved useless. Clarke and the other two eventually maneuvered over to sit with the guys and chuckled as Raven's hand gestures became more erratic. "They're definitely made for each other." Octavia muttered; shaking her head as she continued to watch the heated exchange.

"That's for sure." Bellamy laughed; he was enjoying the thought of two of his closest friends becoming an item. He enjoyed the thought of teasing them both about it even more.

"So whose great master plan was it to get them to talk about weapons? You guys know how Raven is... Especially with her explosives."

The two girls shifted their gaze to Lexa who was sat, as stoic and innocent as ever, picking at her food with her dagger. Without needing to look up to know their gaze had shifted, Lexa twirled her dagger in her hand. "They are both fond of their weapon designs, and no one else seemed to have an idea to get them to acknowledge one another. The tension between the two was obvious, they just needed... prompting."

Clarke lent in and kissed the warrior on the cheek muttering a low 'thank you'. Lexa finally moved her gaze up and felt the warmth course through her stomach as she saw how happy Clarke was; staring at her friend across the fire with such fondness and content for her joy. Lexa was never really one for group gatherings, let alone with sky people. However, for Clarke, it was worth it merely to see a slight grin on her girlfriends face. Clarke was happy, so she was too.

"So what are we gonna call them?" Octavia beamed as she looked at the pair who were now playfully bashing one another at points; clearly eager for the slightest contact of one anothers touch.

"What do you mean what are we going to call them?" Clarke frowned seeing the wheels turning behind her friend's eyes.

"Well, like couple names. Me and Raven call you and Lexa, Clexa... Y'know, its cute and it saves time."

Clarke groaned at the name. "Why do you need to save time, how much time is that ACTUALLY saving though?" Lexa's face remained hard but the name had made her turn her nose up slightly, why was Clarke's name first?

"Because we do. And its cute. So what are we thinking? I mean I've been pondering for an hour now and I'm liking Recho and I thought maybe ERaven, because Raven's kind of techy but I dunno, I kind of want to save that for Monty."

Monty scowled. "What about Echoven?" He added, trying to make Octavia forget about the couple name she had considered altering for his future love.

"Ooooooohhh!" Octavia's eyes lit up at the sound. "That's a good one." She nodded in approval of the suggestion.

"Maybe we should save pair names for until after they become one?" Lexa stood and held her hand out for Clarke to take.

"Ahh no fun. We're just hashing out ideas at this point anyhow. Never to early to start y'know."

Clarke stood and Lexa tried to suppress a slight grin as she spoke. "We shall be heading back now as Clarke needs to sleep." Clarke groaned loudly at the sound. "You are still healing." Lexa added when Clarke pouted at her. "Make sure the girls are fine and you can update us tomorrow on operation Ravecho."

Lexa pretended not to notice how Octavia's mouth parted in astonishment and joy as she heard the couple name leave the commanders mouth. Before she could call her out on it they were already walking away. Octavia laughed when the two stopped to say goodbye to Raven and Echo, Lexa quickly turning to raise her brows at Octavia before returning her gaze to the pair.

"We're heading off now. Doctors orders y'know." Clarke gestured to Lexa who pursed her lips to hide the grin she felt tugging at her mouth.

"Oh okay, well it's getting kind of cold out anyway." Raven stood and held out a hand to help Echo up; their hands remaining entangled once they stood. "Do you want to see what I've been working on? I've got some designs in my tent and I could do with a second opinion."

Echo dropped her gaze to the floor as her cheeks burned; luckily it was now so dark out Raven would not note this, nor would she see how Echo's pupils blew up at the offer. "I would be glad to help." She mumbled, tracing her thumb across the back of Raven's hand.

"Okay cool, I should say goodbye first though or I'll hear Octavia moaning about how I've abandoned her."

"Perhaps I should do the same," Echo followed behind Raven. "her brother is similar in this way."

Lexa smiled as she watched the two walk away; chuckling lightly when she saw Clarke's mouth hung open. "Is all well Clarke?"

Clarke shut her mouth but left her brows raised. "Yeah it's just," She nodded in approval. "the girl works quick."

Lexa laughed again and drew her girlfriend into her side. "Clarke Griffin, you had my heart from the first time I set eyes on you. If anyone works quick, it would most definitely be you."

Clarke bit her lip in attempt to suppress her smile, eventually giving up and letting it spread across her face. "I love you Lexa." Was all she added before drawing the warriors lips to her own.

"We're heading off." Raven let her hand part from Echo's as she spoke, not wanting to elicit anymore of a response then she knew she'd inevitability get (no doubt mostly courtesy of the Blake's).

Echo frowned slightly at the loss of contact but knew had she not of let go she would have had to, to avoid the glares from Bellamy. "Okay, I'll be heading back soon anyway so you won't have to wait up too long for me." Bellamy nudged Echo as he spoke; he knew if he stayed up the girl would await his return even if he told her he was being accompanied back by the entire grounder army. They cared for one another greatly; Echo was basically his second sister and he'd do the same if she was out.

"Actually..." Echo kicked the dirt as she spoke, unable to make eye contact with her friend. "I am heading back to Raven's," She lifted her head when she heard the wolf whistles coming simultaneously from the Blake's. "we are going to discuss weapon designs for a bit, so do not wait up." She added matter of factly, narrowing her gaze at Bellamy as she felt the blush creeping up her neck once more.

"Mmmhmmm." Octavia's grin was quickly wiped off her face when Raven swatted her on the arm with as much power as she could muster in her flustered state. "I'll stay with Bell tonight then... Don't want you guys... keeping me up with all that 'weapon talk'."

Raven rolled her eyes but mouthed a 'thank you' to Octavia, ignoring the wide eyed gaze she shot the pair when Raven nonchalantly intertwined her fingers to walk them back to the tent.

"So," Echo pulled Raven in a little closer so their arms brushed against one another. "have I convinced you that guns are the weapons of fools yet?" She raised a brow and giggled when Raven gasped- feigning shock- before lightly bashing her shoulder.

"Nope. Never have, never will." She grinned at the girl.

"We'll see." Echo bit her lip as Raven's hand tightened around her own, picking up on the sultry tone to her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who has left comments or kudos, you guys make my day :) Big thanks to Jayenator565 and Jude81, these two were the masterminds behind the couple names for Echo and Raven used in this chapter and the reasoning behind them (especially Jayenator's reasoning for ERaven). Still yet to decide on the actual name I'll use in this story so if there's any other ideas let me know, I'm liking Recho best at the moment though. Hoped to get this chapter out early but it ended up being longer than I planned, so I hope this makes up for the wait.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recho first date continued and Clarke and Lexa break in the new tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to do two updates this week but I got side tracked with work and finally coming out to my grandparents. So instead I'm updating today the chapter is longer (slightly) than I usually do, so I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> As always any questions or just wanna talk The 100 you can find me on tumblr: maybeeyoullsaveme
> 
> If you want to skip the Recho scenes the Clexa ones start half way through (indicated by a page break).

Raven felt the girls thumb tracing circles on the top of her hand as they walked back to the tent. Regardless of what the others believed Raven was actually excited at the prospect of having Echo look over her weapons designs, there were no members of the Arc who were knowledgeable enough to challenge her designs; let alone add to them. "So when you said about the lightweight modifications for the guns... What did you have in mind?"

Echo hid the smile that she felt appearing; the brunette clearly valued her opinion and thought her ideas to be intriguing, something she had expressed worry over to Bellamy before the date; fearing the girl who once lived in the sky would find little intrigue in a full time ground dweller. "Uh, I believe you could attach daggers to the main body of the weapon somehow... I am not entirely sure as I have never handled your weapons but by the look of them it would be an easy modification if you have the correct equipment at hand."

Staring at her feet Raven nodded. Her ideas were good and the reasoning behind them, more than valid. As she felt Echos grip tighten on her hand she swallowed. She was falling fast for this girl and it worried her. Raven was used to having lovers and with Finn, even a long term boyfriend, but as she felt the girl's hand pressed against her own-the heat from her touch radiating up through her arm- she knew this was different. Echo was already making her feel a lot stronger than anyone had before. Even Finn. The thought sent a flurry of nervous tension to her stomach; adding to the already burning fire of anxiety and want for the girl next to her. Abby and her had never done anything more than kiss. It has definitely been a while since... Raven blushed slightly at the thought and continued to avoid Echo's gaze, fearing she would not fair well if she looked into those hazel eyes once more. Raven stopped and finally looked up, her breath hitching as she met the pools of brown that stared at her with a lustful intrigue. "This, uh, so this is my tent." Raven kicked the dirt as she shot her date a goofy grin.

Echo let their hands part and ran her fingers over the material. The tents were substantial, but how well they'd fair in a harsh winter was another conversation she would have to have with the mechanic later on. She really liked this girl and the last thing she wanted was to see her reduced to a shivering wreck waiting in her useless tent for her impending death should a frost come.

The brunette moved to open her tent and gestured for Echo to enter, her breath catching in her chest as she realized the dire state she had left it in. Shit. All worry drained from her though as she entered herself, seeing all the bedding neatly folded, and even Raven's sketches- that she had taken back to the tent to work on over the weeks- sat in a neat, somewhat organized mass. Remind me to thank O later.

Though Octavia was an annoying roommate at times; forgetting to fill her in on when she planned on bedding her boyfriend, leaving clothing on both sides of the tent, choosing to skin her kills within the tents walls and perhaps the most annoying, waking up at unholy hours of the morning to go hunt, Octavia was still her best friend. It was small things like this that reminded her the younger Blake had her back as well as her having Octavia's.

"Your tent is extremely tidy for a Sky persons." Echo sat on Ravens cot and let her eyes roam the somewhat clean floor.

"You believe we're messy huh?" Grinning, Raven dropped down opposite her date, sitting cross legged on her friends bed.

"Well, Bellamy is indeed less than cleanly, he even leaves his dates underwear garments around our residence which is at times... disturbing. Especially when it is found underneath my own comforter."

Raven's eyes widened and her face creased at the thought. You poor girl. "That's gross. I'm sorry you had to live through that." Placing a supportive hand on Echo's leg and feigning a deep sympathy, the two broke out into a fit of laughter. "But come one, that's only Bellamy. You can't base all of us off of him of all people."

Echo decided two things that moment. Firstly; she very much liked her dates laughter- it was carefree and light and made her never want to stop smiling- and secondly, her debates with the girl were causing more sexual tension than she thought she could handle for much longer. Crossing her legs to dull the feeling that had begun to heat between her thighs, Echo rested her feet upon the lap of the girl before her. "I am not judging your peoples cleanliness solely on the actions of one man. I told Heda of the underwear occurrence and she laughed and told me of how Clarke was also rather untidy in her living quarters. Lincoln heard the conversation and stated Octavia was also of a similar manner, though I believed you two shared a tent, so if this is his perception of untidy Sky People culture I may have to show him Bellamy's idea of it."

Chuckling, Raven began to blush slightly. "Okay well yes my tent is normally not this clean. But in my defense I live with Bellamy's sister so I think she's mostly to blame."

"So you tidied because you expected me to return with you?" Echo raised a brow. "Did you think I would be that easy to bed Raven?"

Raven felt the heat in her stomach grow hearing her name fall from the grounders lips as she carefully stressed the 'R'. She swallowed thickly as the blush deepened. "Oh, uh no, Octavia tidied, it wasn't me, I mean I wouldn't expect that of you, I don't expect that from you, I mean I just wanted to show you my drawings I swear I had no intention of, uh... bedding you. I mean not that I wouldn't want to your extremely beautiful and-"

Feeling the grounders lips pressed against her own Raven's mind flipped from sheer panic to a sense of lust and extreme want for the girl before her. Echo trailed a tongue along her bottom lip before taking it harshly between her teeth causing Raven to moan loudly. She pulled away embarrassed. She didn't mean to be that loud. It's been a long time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I should have asked but you seemed anxious and I wished to make you feel better." Echo stared at her hands as she nervously played with her nails. She was normally very confident and it freaked her out how reserved but so very open this girl was making her feel.

"No, uh, I enjoyed that." Raven began to turn redder as she took her dates hand in her own. "I, uh... really enjoyed that. I just didn't mean to make that much noise. I'm sorry."

Echo released a breath she didn't realize she was holding; sighing slightly in relief. "Oh... Oh... You are ashamed of the sounds you make when you feel pleasure?"

Eyes widening at her dates ability to just come right out and say it Raven dropped her head and fiddled with the bedding. "No, not ashamed. I uh just didn't mean to make that much noise when you were just kissing me. It just felt really good..."

Grinning, Echo took Raven's cheek into her palm; feeling the heat that radiated from it. "You do not have to feel shame or embarrassment Raven. I believed the noise you made to be highly attractive." She ran a finger down the girls cheek before looking into her eyes.

Raven's breath caught in her chest as she looked into the girls eyes. Black was now taking over the pools of hazel as her date bit her lip and Raven thought she had not seen a more attractive sight in her life. "Then maybe you should kiss me again?" Her heart raced in her chest and she was pretty sure her voice broke as she spoke but she couldn't hear it very well over the pounding in her ears.

Echo grinned but her lip still remained between her teeth. She nodded slightly then lent in to kiss her date, this time the soft brushes quickly changed as the heat grew between the two; Raven smiled as she elicited a similar moan from Echo when she let her tongue explore the girls mouth. The grounder tentatively ran her hand along the exposed flesh at the hem of the other girls shirt, letting her finger tips trail along her hip bone as she met her dates tongue passionately with her own, her breath hitching each time Raven pulled away to take her lip between her teeth. Feeling Echo's fingers running up her rib cage slightly, Raven took one arm from around the girls neck to lift the front of her shirt slightly; allowing her to feel the heat of the skin covering her abdomen. Echo groaned as the brunette carefully dragged her nails across her flesh, causing her to deepen the kiss further.

When they finally parted for air their temples rested upon one another, jagged breaths filling the air as they struggled to get their breathing under control. Both girls lips were swollen and red from the intensity of the kiss, Raven was fairly sure that they were bruised but honestly she couldn't care less.

Both girls continued to explore the exposed area of skin above each others waistbands as they attempted to catch their breath, Echo eventually pulling her hand away before she got too carried away. "We could go over the designs now if you wish?" She mumbled between breaths.

Grinning, Raven pulled Echo in for a slower kiss, trying to massage away any discomfort the passion had caused the girls lips with her own. "I'd like that." She muttered back, her words tickling at her dates mouth as she spoke.

Raven giddily grabbed the designs and began to lay them out on the floor in front of them after moving to sit by Echo's side. "So these are the guns we're currently using, and these are my ideas for the modifications. They don't include any stationary methods of attack though; like you suggested... At the moment my plans rely entirely on the bullets... Which as you pointed our are numbered and require our fighters to have some distance."

Echo trailed her fingers as she stared at the extremely complex plans with intrigue, feeling slightly more attracted to the girl next to her if that was even possible at this point. "The part labeled barrel, you can attach the knives or daggers to this partially, and make them detachable somehow. That way they can use the top of the guns to pierce oncoming enemies, or can detach the weapon for hand to hand combat. It's not much but its better than nothing."

Passing some charcoal to her date, Raven watched on in awe as Echo began to add yet more detail to her sketches with little effort.

* * *

Clarke sighed as Lexa pulled he into the tent. "Babe, I'm not tired I swear. I couldn't sleep if you drugged me."

The warrior rolled her eyed and sat Clarke on the bed. "You need your rest. You are still healing and though you are doing very well this soon after your injury, you still need your rest to heal further."

Groaning, Clarke laid on her stomach, resting her chin in her palms as she watched Lexa begin to remove her clothing. "You know maybe if I got in some exercise tonight I might feel a little more sleepy." She rose from the bed and pushed a finger into Lexa's waistband before towing her back to the bed, laying back so the brunette could straddle her.

"Exercise? Is this your way of requesting I make love to you?" Lexa rolled her hips eliciting a groan from the sky girl beneath her.

"Maybe." Clarke bit her lip in anticipation of Lexa's next movement but frowned when she stopped grinding her hips.

Lexa suppressed a laugh seeing Clarke's grumpy puppy dog face but didn't give in. "You said maybe? That hardly sounds decisive Clarke. As leaders we must be able to make decisions and be certain of them."

"Is that so Heda?" Clarke was startled by just how quickly Lexa's pupils grew at the name. So sometimes she likes to be the commander in bed? The blonde propped herself up on her palms so that her lips rested against Lexa's ear. "In that case I want you to fuck me Heda." Clarke felt the wetness begin to pool between her thighs when Lexa groaned at the request. She does like it.

"Clarke you need to sleep." Lexa forced the words out, her will power quickly fading as Clarke undid her trousers and pulled them down before moving to take of Lexa's also.

"And I will honor that request if you do this for me first." She growled as she spoke, pulling Lexa's trousers off then pulling the warrior back on top to straddle her once more.

Lexa moaned as Clarke trailed a finger up her wet center. "Fine. But you must sleep after, and you will only be allowed to do minimal activity tomorrow."

Clarke groaned at the terms and rolled her eyes. "Deal, but I get to decide how you fuck me tonight Heda."

The commander swallowed thickly but managed to nod at the request, pulling Clarke's panties down before moving to tease the blondes wet center with her fingers. "So what is it you wish for me to do Clarke?" Lexa let her tongue roll over the 'k' as she spoke, her own wetness becoming apparent as Clarke's eyes rolled back in to her head, hips bucking forward in search of relief. Lexa laughed lightly. "You need to tell me what you want Clarke, or else how am I to know?" Lexa dipped two fingers deep into the blonde's center and bit her lip as the moans of pleasure grew with each entry. "Clarke?"

Clarke wanted to reply but all she could focus on was how good the warriors fingers felt within her, so she let her continue for a while, enjoying the sensation of being entered until she craved more. "I want your tongue on me," She waited for Lexa's wild eyes to meet her own. "Heda."

Lexa gulped; she was unsure she had ever been this turned on at the hands of Clarke and she was fairly certain she was going to combust sooner or later if the sky girl continued to use her title like that. "As you wish." Her voice remained steady as she spoke, crawling down Clarke's body so that she could trace her tongue along the girl, tasting the arousal she thought she would never tire of having in her mouth. She wasted no time in running her tongue along the girl, holding her hips down so that they only bucked slightly against her face. She considered adding her fingers, but then thought it only fair for the blonde to request it first. She could tell by the groans and the way her thighs were tightening around her head that she wanted it so she looked up. "Do you need something Clarke?"

Clarke let an annoyed glare take host on her face as she shook her head in frustration. "I need you to fuck me Heda."

"But how?" Lexa smirked as Clarke's hips continued to roll in search of her touch.

"I want your tongue on me and your fingers in me."

"How many?"

Clarke groaned at first but gave in, knowing she was going to have to do this Lexa's way, even though it was her who requested it. "Two."

Lexa returned her tongue to work without a second thought, placing two fingers deep within her girlfriend and picking up the pace as she heard Clarke's labored breath. "Three." The girl moaned from beneath her, and Lexa quickly obliged, slipping in another finger and angling them up to graze that point that drove the sky girl wild.

"Fuck, Lexa."

Clarke could feel Lexa moving within her but she wanted more. "Heda," She sat up slightly, moaning as the position caused the brunettes fingers to get lost deeper within her. "can we use Raven's gift?"

Lexa raised a brow and felt her eyes widen in realization. She wants me to pleasure her with the toy. Her throat now very dry, Lexa swallowed and nodded, moving to the draw to take out the box and opening it on the bed.

Clarke's jaw dropped slightly as she watched Lexa pull on the harness and fix the toy in place. She swallowed and pushed herself to the edge of the bed spreading her legs slightly before looking up to meet her girlfriends questioning gaze. Are you sure? Clarke nodded, not trusting her voice at first, before pulling Lexa closer by the harness. "Fuck me, Heda."

Lexa shuddered at the command, allowing her hands to tentatively trace up Clarke's outer thigh, before pulling her closer towards her. Searching the girls eyes for any hesitation she slowly pressed the toy to her entrance.

Clarke's breath hitched when she felt the cool tip touch her center. Her eyes rolled back but she opened them, knowing Lexa would want to see a certainty in them before she proceeded. Clarke nodded once more, her breath catching when the warrior slowly pushed deep into her. "Fuck!"

Lexa pulled half out and searched Clarke's face for any sign of pain. "Are you well?"

Clarke's breathing was now so heavy she was pretty sure she would pass out soon if she didn't find it in her to control it. "Yes Heda. Please, fuck me." The words were pleading, she needed this, she needed her.

Lexa bit down onto her lip and watched Clarke's jaw drop as she entered her again; this time with more force. Clarke moaned and grasped the bedding tightly beneath her. This was all Lexa needed as confirmation before picking up the pace of her movements, occasionally pulling Clarke in by the hips as she thrust so she was in the girl as deep as the toy would allow.

Clarke fell back onto the bed, knuckles still white from her grip on the sheets as she tried to hold on longer. Lexa was now grinding against her with so much force she felt lightheaded, but it felt so good, so she simply closed her eyes to focus on the sensation. That was when Lexa added a thumb; using it to draw circles over her most sensitive area as she continued to enter the blonde. "Oh my Go- Fuck, Heda, Lex- Don't sto-"

Clarke's body convulsed violently as she came undone beneath the commander, her body shuddering as Lexa continued to move slowly within her, letting her ride it out. Releasing the cover from her grip, Clarke finally opened her eyes and let them hazily meet the green ones before her. Green that was now mostly consumed by black. Lexa slowly pulled out, causing the sky girl to shudder once more. The warrior smirked and quickly removed the harness from herself, moving to lay next to her girlfriend. "You must sleep now."

Before she could react Clarke mounted her and dropped two fingers between her legs, entering her as soon as she felt just how amazingly turned on her girlfriend had become. "Clar-"

Clarke pushed in deeper and let her thumb work circles above as she continued to fuck the warrior. "It's your turn. Tell me what you want."

Lexa was so turned on she took a while to remember how to speak. "Tongue. I want you to taste me."

Clarke's pupils dilated at the request. She may have just climaxed but she was already feeling the sensation start to build again- moments after having relieved it. Moving between the girls thighs, Clarke trailed her tongue up her center, moaning as her girlfriends arousal coated it "You," She dipped her tongue into the grounders center. "taste," And again. "so," Again. "fucking," This time she entered her with three fingers, her tongue running along the length of her, "good." Lexa moaned at the words, her hips convulsing at each entry as she tangled her hands in the blonde hair at the bottom of her bed. Clarke slowed her pace and Lexa's toes curled; she didn't know how much more of this she could take. "Clarke, fuck me faster." She commanded, throwing her head back in pleasure when the girl quickly obliged. It was only moments after that Lexa felt her body giving in to Clarke's touch; her senses dimming as she became so very focus on the building feeling between her legs. "Clarke!" Lexa moaned her name as she came, her thighs tightening around the girls head as she shuddered.

Clarke ran her tongue along her once more, catching the juices that now pooled between her legs before coming up to plant a kiss on her girlfriends mouth, then falling beside her; both their breathing heavy as they sought to catch their breath.

"I really like the new bed." Clarke mumbled as she kissed Lexa again, very aware of how her own taste was still present on the warriors mouth.

"As do I." Lexa growled, biting her girlfriends lip before jumping up to pull down the covers. "Now, I believe you must sleep."

Clarke groaned and crawled under the covers. She was now too tired to move let alone think. "Okay." She yawned as Lexa climbed in beside her. "So what do you think Raven and Echo are up to? They seemed to get on well." She smiled at the thought of how content her friend had looked by the fire that evening.

"They did, it wouldn't surprise me if they were up to things similar to us. You shall have to ask Raven tomorrow."

Clarke sighed thinking how hard it would be to draw the information out of her friend. "Can't you just do that thing to Echo, you know," She pointed a finger accusingly at the air. "speak true!"

Lexa laughed and the sound brought a smile to her girlfriend's face. "That is not how it works Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys asked for Recho scenes so your wish is my command (I hope I did it justice) if you all like it then I may add further scenes like it occasionally as their relationship develops so let me know. A couple people wanted to know what Echo looks like who didn't notice her in the series, if so google Echo The 100 and an image will come up, if not google Tasya Teles (the woman who plays the character) and that'll give you somewhat of an idea. She's rumored to be in more of season 3 which would be awesome...though I very much doubt they'll pair her with Raven. (One can still hope...)
> 
> Thanks to all who have liked or left comments, I love you all in a totally non weird way.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so apologies for not writing for so long; work has been hectic (I work like 7 days a week most weeks) and I'm moving to Scotland to live with my girlfriend in May, so after that I should have more time to write. This fic IS NOT finished! I shall be writing the wedding :) Also, Jason can suck my metaphorical cock. I will never get over how that was handled *rage*. I've vented over Tumblr but honestly I don't think I'll ever be over it. The way it was handled was awful and when you have to share suicide hotlines because of it's impact the minimum you do is apologies immediately and try and get everyone help. Sadly I doubt Jason will ever realize the impact this scene had on viewers. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I need to proof read again but I don't have time just yet but throwing it up anyway :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the sin squad on our Clexa Tumblr group chat; Simay, Audrey, Mirto, Steph, Miranda, C, Amanda, I'd name you all but I'd be here for a while.

Clarke stretched out letting the tips of her fingers graze the sleeping warrior's cheeks. "I doubt I shall ever tire of this." Lexa murmured; eyes still firmly closed.

"You asshole, how long have you been awake for?" Clarke rolled over to straddle the girl; hands placed on the hips of the body below her.

"A true warrior never gives away that which the opposition wishes to know."

Clarke feigned hurt as she raised her hands dramatically to her heart. "And I, I am the opposition hey?! THE ONE YOU LOVE LEXA?!"

Lexa cracked one eye open just enough that she could see the smile the blonde was trying so hard to restrain. "No. But one must train at all times for when a situation arises. I shall know that at the hands of an enemy I shall die before they extract a single useful word from my mouth. You and your people on the other hand..."

"Me and my people would what Lexa? Remember though, I have ways worse than any pain you can imagine to make you talk."

"Is that so?" Lexa cocked her head to the side, fighting the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth as the blondes fingers tickled at her sides. "You would not dare Clarke of the Sky People!"

Clarke nodded, letting her fingers scrape lightly across the flesh beneath her. "Oh, I would beg to differ my love."

Scowling, Lexa trapped the girls hands within her own. "If you were not so beautiful... so intellectual and perfect beyond a picture even painted in the stars then you would be on your back now facing a consequence that would have you writhing in laughter. And not that humorous kind of laughter."

"You mean, pee myself level of laughter?" Lexa simply wiggled her brows at this, causing Clarke to giggle so hard she did almost wet herself.

They spent the day apart, accomplishing odd tasks that needed to be done around the camp, Clarke helping in the med bay while Lexa sat in discussions with Indra. Finally, after a long days work they had both returned to their room. The Sky girl had given in to her slumber, yet Lexa still trailed her fingers through the girls hair, over and over again. It was after another hour of this, her fingers still threading in their place that it dawned on Lexa. She wanted to take Clarke to Polis, to start their life. If she were to marry Clarke she could add The Ark as an additional clan as it had been shown their people could work as one quite happily. It would of course bring its problems as did the addition of any clan but the Sky People had already proven their competence when it came to weaponry and healing. Polis was growing short of healers so they would be well accepted in her home town. But more than that, Lexa wanted her home, Polis, to be their home. She decided in this moment she wanted to partner Clarke; to marry her. She wanted to adopt children with her and raise their own fighters and healers. God, she wanted this now.

Lexa took in a shaky breath, carefully removing her hand from the golden locks- not wanting to wake the girl beside her. "What if you do not wish for an equal life with me?" The words fell from her mouth as barely a whisper. "I love you Clarke but I fear I would be broken without you." She returned her hand to the head of the girl.

Hours later Lexa was yet fall to sleep. The thoughts of her newly realized need for something so much more with the girl beside her, was now prodding at every area of her mind. If for some amazing reason, Clarke would say yes to her- would take her hand and decide she was ready to adopt- how would they raise this child? Children? How many children would Clarke want? What if she does not wish to have children anymore? If they did adopt how would they raise their child around the dangers of the Ice Nation? Surely they would just be a target? The thoughts persisted and morphed into an anxiety that Lexa didn't know how to stop. Her breathing felt heavy but she couldn't wake Clarke; she couldn't let her see her this weak. Hell, Lexa was never this weak. What was happening? Swinging her feat around; she positioned herself on the edge of the bed, dropping her head between her legs, still panting in order to try and get the air around her into her lungs. 10 minutes past and her breathing was beginning to even out. Counting seemed to be helping; timing her breaths and trying to keep her focus on things around her. Thoughts of what she could see around her, what she could feel; these were all making it easier. The weight on her chest had dulled and though her head throbbed she felt calmer. Rising from the bed she tucked Clarke in and placed a chaste kiss on her temple before exiting the tent.

Her head boomed, the feeling of pressure pushing at the inside of her forehead as if it was trying to escape was worse than the bout of flu she had encountered as a child. The sight of brown hair in front of her gave her the air shed been trying to find for hours. "Octavia!"

Octavia greeted her with a smile quickly turning to shock when the warrior griped her arm dragging her to a desolate hallway. She quirked a brow, watching the commander who now paced uncertainly before her; walking from one side of the hallway to the other before pivoting on the ball of her food and retracing her steps. "Commander..." Octavia reached forward, hesitating as she rested a hand on the girls shoulder; stopping her in her tracks. The grounder sighed, letting her shoulders slump inward. "Heda what happened, Is Clarke okay?"

Another sigh, this time followed by a loud groan. "Lexa... Octavia you may address me as Lexa whilst we are alone."

"Lexa," The brunette preceded cautiously "what is wrong? Jesus, please just tell me!"

Another grumble. This time her eyes rose meeting Octavia's only just. "I've realized I wish to propose to Clarke, I am ready for my life with her and I wish to adopt a child with her and I want to add the Sky People as an additional clan and I realize that this may be tricky but I think it would go okay, I am sure my people would be accustom to you sharing territory if you allowed our people to learn your ways of healing and-"

"You want to marry Clarke!?" Octavia squealed, bouncing and doing a little happy dance before catching Lexa in a tight embrace; releasing another squeal right into her ear.

Lexa let a smile pass over her face as she took in a deep breath. "I wish to marry Clarke."

Leaning in to embrace her commander once more Octavia released a slightly quieter but equally as irritating squeak. "So... How are you gonna do it? Are you going for subtle romantic like, a horse ride and lunch, or MY GOD YES GO PAUNA HUNTING THEN CATCH THAT FUCKER THEN BAMN SPEAR THROUGH THE HEART AND HERES THE BEST BIT, YOU GOTTA PRETEND TO PULL THE RING OUT OF ITS HEART BEBACUSE IT'S ATTACHED TO THE SPEAR AND-"

"Octavia I could point out every flaw in that plan but I do not wish to be near death age by the time I am done." Lexa rolled her eyes as the girl visibly deflated in front of her . "But," Retraining the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth when the girls head shot up; she continued. "the horse idea could work. I could take her to the bathing pool, there's a hot spring not too far from your camp that I think she would enjoy."

"Swimming? Can I come? I look killer in underwear I mean you should see me w-"

"That's quite alright. If you come it would be for protection. But once you see the location I suppose I could not stop you from taking Lincoln there for a day trip."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Bouncing, the girl caught the harsh look from her Heda and suddenly stopped to try and act her age. "I mean, that is extremely kind of you and I am very grateful. When do you wish to do this? I'll get everything arranged."

"Tomorrow, preferably in the morning."

"To- tomorrow?"

"Yes Octavia, is that a problem?"

"Not at all. I'll get the horses ready. But, have you... Don't you need a ring?"

"Oh."

"You know Abi has a ring, it was Clarke's grandmothers and though I know you two have your differences I'm sure she wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh yes. Abi. I forgot I should probably inform her of my intentions."

"Probably." Octavia giggled. "But seriously ask about the ring. Two birds one stone Lexa."

"Why are we talking of birds? Is this part of the marriage tradition?"

"No its just- do you know what? Don't worry. Just go ask. Abi is awake and in the med bay and I shall go with you for protection if needs be."

Lexa sighed in relief but raised her chin in false bravado. "If you are offering... it would be silly of me as your Heda to refuse such an offer of loyalty."

Nodding the girl followed beside her commander as they headed toward the medical center.

The whole walk there Lexa found her self walking beside her protector in silence, her face blank as she struggled with her mind, repeating and changing what she would say to her future mother in law. However, none of this could prepare her for when her eyes met the blondes, her throat going dry at the sight. Octavia's loud cough brought her back to the present. "Abigail may I speak with you in private."

Abi raised a brow but shook her head up then down in affirmation. The blonde led the two of them behind a curtain into a separate section of the room where she showed them both to their seats. "Does this concern Clarke?" Turning her gaze to her hands, Octavia bit her lips and suddenly looked highly intrigued at the dirt underneath one of her nails.

Lexa restrained herself from rolling her eyes at the lack of support she was receiving from her 'protection'. "Yes, this concerns your daughter." Abigail nodded but simply sat waiting for her to continue. "I wish to take Clarke's hand in marriage. I wish for her to be my partner. I am ready to start a family and I cannot picture myself dong so with anyone but Clarke. To be entirely honest with you I find it impossible to picture a single day where I would not find myself waking up to her smile. I want more, I need more. I need everything that is Clarke and I swear my loyalty to her. I swear to my dying breath to protect her with my life and so be it in death if there is a way you can believe I will find it. I love your daughter and I want nothing more than to make her happy in life. She means the world, the moon an the stars to me. I want my life to be spent with your daughter, making her smile and laugh. Hard times may come but I will never not be there for her. I will always be hers."

Abigail audibly swallowed, tears forming at her eyes. She stood, advancing towards the girl before pulling a metal band from her hand. "I never thought I would be saying this, but I give you my permission and support and I am entirely certain Jake would be here embracing you as his own daughter if her were here today. I want you to have this, it has been in the family for longer than we know. Clarke should have it. I've seen how you make her smile and you should be the one giving it to her Lexa. I trust that you won't bring her harm and will stick to your word, should this be a problem I can assure you no grounder army would hold a flame to my wrath. An angry mother is a strong force Lexa. Do not play with it."

Nodding Lexa took the ring in her hand. "I plan to ask her tomorrow. I realize it is sudden but life is short and I want as much of it as possible with Clarke beside me as my wife."

"I see. I hope for Clarke's sake all goes well. Marriage is a big deal Lexa. Take care of my daughter."

"I swear on my life to you that I will. I will forever do my best to ensure she is safe and happy."

Abi nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Well then, I have patients to attend to. I expect to be told her answer as soon as possible, after all I'll need to know if I have a wedding to help plan." The blonde winked at the two girls who still sat before her, leaving them in a slight shock as she made her way back past the curtain.

"Well, that was odd." Octavia let an eerie shiver pass through her body. "But at least it's over."

Exhaling in relief, Lexa stood. "Yes. Now let us leave before she changes her mind."

Hours later Lexa found herself in bed, her fingertips tracing along the exposed skin of Clarke's thigh, a small grin appearing on her face each time the girl stammered something in her sleep. It was cute and so amazingly Clarke. She was a loud sleeper, and it was yet one more thing the warrior loved about her. "Octavia, stop kissing Raven's feet," The words fell from her mouth in a low grumble, causing Lexa's brow to furrow in confusion. "Lincoln wont be happy." Before the warrior could stop it a loud ripple of laughter coursed through her waking her girlfriend from her oddly endearing dream.

"What?" Clarke raised a brow at the girl sat beside her who was doing an awful job of maintaining the stoic mask that usually came easier to her than feeling emotion itself.

"Nothing, you are just a loud sleeper Princess." Clarke scrunched up her face, scowling in disagreement at the accusation, as far as she was aware she was a joy to those who slept near her; a great cuddle buddy. Lexa- rolling her eyes at the girl- chose to move past this, knowing it was a battle never to be won. "So I was thinking... How do you feel about getting away for the day? I wanted to take you to a hot spring only a short ride from here."

Clarke's mouth dropped in shock. Ever since they landed they had attempted to swim and it had always resulted badly. Maybe quick dips here and there but knowing she could swim- and somewhere safe enough for Lexa to propose it- made her face glow with joy. "Yes!" She squealed, bouncing up and down on the bed while she shook her girlfriend frantically in her grasp.

"The horses should already be prepared if you are comfortable with leaving soon?" Lexa paused for a moment suddenly realizing that an impromptu swimming session first thing at sunrise may not be what Clarke had wanted. "Or we could always leave later, I can inform Octavi-"

"Lex, it's fine. More than fine; it's perfect!" Clarke stood gathering her clothes for the day, deciding today was the day for her favorite new matching underwear; a leather and fabric bra died in black that made her boobs look great, and black fabric panties that fit her ass just right; something she hoped Lexa would appreciate.

10 minutes later Lexa returned, food in hand, to see that Clarke was ready and dressed. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Grinning, the blonde grabbed her girlfriends hand before dragging her out towards the steads. "So how long is the journey?"

Lexa shook her head. The blonde was exceptionally impatient (something she found greatly endearing) so she figured avoiding close approximations would be best. "It's fairly short, not too far at all."

Clarke smiled and mounted the horse behind her lover, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist whilst letting her chin rest in the crook of her neck; inhaling that beautiful scent that was earthy and sweet and oh so Lexa.

They spent most of the ride like this; Clarke removing her chin from its place every now and again to take in the surroundings, or- more often than not- to ask (to all the guards annoyance) "Are we there yet?"

It was after what felt like hours that they came to a halt and Clarke's breath caught. They had passed through a ring of greenery, trees and vines, flowers and bushes only to pass through a small entrance- protected by what seemed to be a grounder made gate- only to find a large hot spring placed near a waterfall. The commander stared at her girlfriend's face of absolute awe and let a feeling of relief and certainty run over her; this was the right place. "Do you like it?" Lexa waved away her guards, letting them know to wait just outside the gate; they had already swept the perimeter and it was sectioned off so she felt safe enough to do so.

Clarke reached forward capturing her girlfriend in a soft kiss. "I love it, it's perfect!"

Smiling a tight lipped smile in attempt to hide her pride in picking the perfect spot; Lexa began to remove her clothes in order to catch up with Clarke who was already beginning to pull off her outer layers. "There's also a cave behind the flow of the waterfall Cla-" The warriors breath caught in her throat and her mouth went dry within seconds as she observed the golden haired girl stood before her; pale skin standing out in the light, only appearing fainter in contrast to the godly set of underwear that made every sinful thought pulsate into a throbbing between her legs. Clarke simply grinned slyly knowing her aim had been very much achieved. "Is this uh, is this new?" Lexa finally cleared her head enough to walk forward and trail her fingers along the material then back up against the curve of her girlfriends bust.

"Yeah, I um, Octavia traded some stuff for it for me. It's made by your people. The seamstress is an absolute goddess, it fit perfectly the first time I tried it on."

The brunette bit her lip and nodded still entranced by the beautiful girl before her. "Everette, I would recognize her work anywhere. Remind me to thank her, and perhaps commission some more sets."

Clarke giggled but playfully swatted the girls hand away. "Hey! I'm not easy, you've got to earn this Lex" She threw a cheeky wink at the commander before running into the water, sighing at the heat of the liquid as it fist pooled around her feet before finally submerging her to her breasts. "Come on! Stop ogling my goodies and get in here!"

Lexa removed the rest of her clothing and headed for the water. She had no knowledge of what goodies were or why she would be ogling them but she could imagine it involved something to do with the fact she was unabashedly staring at her girlfriends ass and breasts as she entered the spring. "Okay.." Lexa waded through the water making her way to Clarke. The blonde was luckily so focused on the water Lexa had time to hide the ring in her chest wrap, meaning she now just had to wait for the right moment to pop the question; the thought of this still made her stomach turn like crazy.

"Hey," Clarke laced her arms around the commanders sides, pulling her in until their bodies were flush; the brunettes warm breath tickling at the tip of her nose. "so we should definitely do this more often, it's beautiful here, I'd love to spend some time just drawing you. Preferably without the underwear though..."

Chuckling, the warrior pulled her girlfriends lips against her own; something starting so innocent and soft but quickly turning into a heated flurry of passion and teeth tugging at lips. Lexa moaned. She wanted this- she really did- but this was hardly the romantic proposal she was aiming for. Realizing she wanted to make Clarke happy and not a horny mess; she pulled away, quickly moving to splash her girlfriends face.

"You Asshole! What the hell Lex!?" She giggled at her girlfriends childlike smirk and shook her head. "You'll pay for that Heda!" Clarke ran as fast as possible through the water; now coming up just above her knees, stopping to jump on Lexa who had turned to flee from her. With an 'ooft' sounding from them both as Clarke landed in her place on the brunet's back, her legs wrapping around her waist in a tight hold before moving to kiss her neck. "I didn't take you as one to run away babe." Clarke grinned finally releasing her from her monkey like grip.

Sad at the sudden lack of contact; Lexa spun around, placing her palms against the girls ass to raise her up, this time so Clarke was facing her front while she wrapped her limbs around the grounder. Their eyes met and the warrior swallowed, her throat going dry as huge black orbs that stared into her own. Leaning in, Clarke gently placed her lips against her girlfriends, pulling her bottom lip between her own and then slowly caressing it with a swipe of her tongue. "I love you Lexa."

Swallowing again, the warriors body shook gently. This was it, this was the time she had been waiting for and honestly the realization of that scared her more than any imminent threat of war. Slowly placing Clarke back down she took her hands; still shaking more than she ever had in life. 'Control your feelings Lexa, you are a reputable, strong commander, you can ask a woman a simple question.' She repeated this twice before gulping. 'Simple.'

Clarke herself found her stomach turning at the sight of the girl in such a state, fearing she was about to do the worst thing imaginable; breaking up with her. "Lex, whats up? Did I do something? I'm so sorry I can make more of an effor to-"

Lexa was about to shake her head but instead felt her legs giving out, and her body falling to kneel before Clarke. Her hands a trembling mess; she reached into her wrap to pull out the small silver band. Taking the deepest breath she could muster she looked up to meet the slack mouthed watery gaze of her girlfriend. "Clarke, I brought you here today because I want to ask you to be forever mine. I cannot picture a life in which I spend a day waking up, not being able to smile when I see you laid beside me, a life in which I would not have you fighting by my side. I want every part of you Clarke. I want to take you to Polis, to start our life together. I wish to raise a family with you by my side. I swear to always love and protect you, for you to be my top priority as you are my people now, you're the one person in life who makes me truly nervous, and sad and happy all at the same time, just because I always worry for you. I never thought it possible to feel such emotions so strongly, let alone all at once because Clarke you make me feel everything and I never want to stop feeling. I swear my fealty to you, Clarke cum Skaikru. I swear to protect you and love you, and I wish to do so by your side for the rest of eternity if you will take my hand in marriage?"

A tear rolled down the blondes cheek as she knelt in front of Lexa. She nodded frantically and pulled the girls face against her own to kiss her, not trusting her voice to give the confirmation just yet. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Tears raced tracks down both of their faces now, falling to become one with the spring they knelt in. "I want nothing more Lexa. I want to raise our children in Polis, I want to wake up beside you every day and I will always be there to fight beside you."

Lexa pulled her in joining their lisps once more. "I love you Clarke."

Wiping at her tears with her free hand as her fiance placed the band upon her finger, Clarke beamed with a joy that she could barely contain without passing out. Everything was right. Her father had told her that one day everything would fall into place; everything would just make sense and fit like a puzzle. It was only now she realized he was entirely right. Everything fit, Lexa was the missing piece that complete her and made her feel, made her want so much more from life than just surviving. "I love you too Lexa!"


End file.
